Digital Rebellion
by The Strategist
Summary: After freeing the last of their people and giving them a new world to live in. The digidestened looked forward to normal peaceful lives, but what they got was chaos,pain,sorrow and a new enemy. Who isn't on the side of darkness. Who is he you'll just have
1. Default Chapter

Digital Rebellion: Prolog  
  
Long ago when the digital world was young. There were fifteen digital emeralds that kept the balance between the real and digital world even. The two worlds or the people who lived in those worlds knew nothing of each other. The keeper of the emeralds, known as the Digital Wizards, would not allow these two worlds to meet with each other. For years these emeralds rested in a Shrine peacefully known as the Hywall Shrine of peace. This was built in a valley that no one could enter. Then one day the people of the real world created the computer. This computer could be used as a door to enter the digital world, but only if the wizards allowed them to. Then one-day creatures known as digimon started to appear in the forest, seas, deserts, and jungles of the digital world. The digimon got along fine with the digital worlds true owners the humon. The humon lived peacefully with the digimon until one the first evil digimon appeared.   
He was called Diemon. Diemon was the first mage digimon. He went from village to village causing pain and sorrow, until one day the people called out to the Digital Wizards. The wizards heard their cries and created a digimon able to fight Diemon. This digimon was given the name Wargraymon. Wargraymon fought Diemon for days on end until finally Diemon was defeated. However before he died he said his last words, "I will return with more power then you can ever imagine Wargraymon and when I return I will strike my wrath on your descendents. You are like me you can create digieggs, but be aware that my children will cause more trouble then you can handle." After hearing this Wargraymon went to the Hywall Shrine where crated one digiegg. Afterwards he had found seven more that had never hatched. He used his energy and made it so that they would hatch when the time was right. He then took the egg he crated along with the seven others he had found and placed them in the valley where the Hywall Shrine was located. He placed the eggs in eight different places along with eight of the fifteen emeralds. Wargraymon knew that Diemon would return someday so he took the last seven emeralds and crated the seven destiny stones. The destiny stones would keep the balance between the two worlds even. He told the digimon that they would have to do there best to protect the stones or it would be the end of the digital world. He told them that if the stones were ever destroyed they could restore them with the seven emeralds that were used to power the stone, but only if they did this with before all of the stones were destroyed. If they did not then they must look for the valley of Hywall and the eight emeralds that he had taken from the shrine. In the shrine they would find the seven emeralds that powered the stones. He had told them that the other stones were hidden. He did this because he knew that Diemon would return and seek the power of these emeralds. He said that last seven were use to power the destiny stones, but if the destiny stones were destroyed they would return to the shrine and then the digital world would have to wait for the end of both worlds. His last words were left with his creators, the digital wizards. These were his words, "If you seek to the missing eight emeralds then here is were to look. One lies in the courageous volcano, another in the loving winds of the cliffs, one in the friendly snow of the hills, one in the wise earth of the mountains, one in thee reliable waters of the lakes, another lies with the sincere flowers of the meadow, one in the tops of the hopeful trees of the woods, and the last in the light shining trees of the forest, but to stop Diemon when he returns you must seek help from the other world. Look for people with hearts that are gold and pure who care for other and show mercy towards their enemies no matter how cruel they are. Chose only eight and no more. Give them these tools of protection. I call them D, Trys these will allow the ones you have chosen to enter the valley where the emeralds rest and also allow them to be able to fight Diemon. As for the humon, send them to a place were they'll be safe from the battles that will take place in the digital world. When the ones you have chosen arrive then the eggs I have hid in the valley will hatch and change into warriors that will protect these people, but remember that you must do this in three centuries. For time flow here is faster then theirs. When 300 years have past in our world. They will be ready to enter this valley. They wait at what their people call an orphanage." Those were his last words and then no one saw him again. After his death the humon were sent to another world where they would be safe. They were not sent to earth, but a world like earth. The digital world became a place for digimon only. As predicted Diemon did return but he went by the name Dieconesmon a digimon with a dark black heart and the yearning to control both worlds. He created digieggs, but his children were just as cruel and dark as him.   
It was then that a young man named Tairow was chosen by the wizards to lead a team known as the digidestened. He was brought to the digital world along with seven of his follow orphans. Tairow's heart seemed cold when you looked at him, but the wizards knew that his heart shined a light of goodness. He was given a digimon partner named Agumon. This Agumon was the son of the first Wargraymon. Tairow's friends were also given digimon partners. They were stronger then any other digimon in the digital world. As requested by Wargraymon they were given the tools known as D, Trys, but each of them was also given a weapon. These weapons were powered by one piece of the eight emeralds. They fought Dieconesmon with there digimon at their side. Then one day they found shrine's valley. They also found the digital emeralds. After years of fighting Dieconesmon, the digidestened had destroyed his children and then when the time came for them to fight Dieconesmon himself they could not destroy him even though he had been defeated in battle. His body could not be destroyed. So using the power of the emeralds they sealed him away in a mountain which they named Dark Mountain. He was placed deep Within Dark Mountain. (Which soon became know to the digimon as Infinity Mountain.) The digimon never knew that Dieconesmon rested deep with in the mountain just waiting for the day when Tairow and his friends would die. Then one day the digital wizards had lost all of their strength. That was the day Tairow and his friends died. They had decided to stay in the digital world. When they died they became the new digital wizards the digital wizards of the emeralds. Like Wargraymon they placed the emeralds in the valley, which was given the same name as the shrine. The valley became known as Hywall. They made a few changes in the digital world. They created four-guardian digimon to keep an eye on things and to protect the destiny stones. They also made it so that the destiny stone could do their job with out the power of the emeralds in side them. They made the guardians able to recreate the stones if they were ever destroyed. The seven last emeralds were still inside the stones, but Tairow and his friends knew that they would return to the shrine if the stones were destroyed. So instead of returning to the shrine Tairow and the other created a new place in the Hywall Valley and called it the garden of kindness.  
For many years they lived as the digital wizards until the three years after they had become the digidestened had past in the real world. That is when they started to notice strange activity coming from Infinity Mountain. They soon realized that Dieconesmon was planning to escape. They knew that when he did it would be the end of the digital world and every digimon as well. As for their own digimon they had each crated digieggs that were given to a humon named Gennai. He took them and connected them to things know as digivices. These digivices were not as strong as the D, Trys, but they would have to do. After Tairow and the others digimon passed away they went to the real world and chose eight children to be the new digidestened, but unlike them they were not orphans. These children were watch over by Tairow and his friends until the day Parrotmon enter the real world. That is when Gennai and his people checked them out. When they found out that they were chosen by Tairow and the others they quickly set to work.   
They used the weapons given to Tairow and his friends to create eight crest that held great power. Sadly they were stolen by one of Dieconesmon's children named Piedmon. Gennai managed to save the eggs and take them to safety on Fail Island. That is how it all began. A boy named Tai Kamiya was only eleven when he first entered the digital world he was accompanied by seven other kids. They mat their digimon partners, but they were a little confused about the whole thing. They didn't know hwy they were given the digivices and these strange creatures. As they traveled through the digital world they discovered that not even a minute had past in the real world over the weeks they been in the digital world. They also learned about digivolveing and of the crest that they found as they journeyed through the digital world. They fought many enemies until finally they ended all the problems in the digital world. But there was still danger because of this they had to give up the power of their crests.  
Three years pasted until more trouble began to creep into the digital world. One of the digidestened named Ken was tricked by darkness and turned against the digital world. His digivice was stronger then any of the others and it was made that only his type of digivice could open a gate to the digital world. Because of this three new digidestened were chosen along with two of the others from Tai's team. This group of digidestened was lead by a boy named Davis, he what you'd call a jerk. Davis and the others were given new digivices the same as Ken's and they were known as D, threes. After fighting against him for months. Davis and the his friends defeated ken with the help of their digimon and were able to make Ken realize what he was doing to the digimon. Ken was upset for he had been cruel to the digimon and treated them in a way that was inhuman in anyway what so ever. After returning home and being reunited with his digimon Wormmon Ken joined the Davis and the others to destroy the things he was tricked into building. These things were known as control spires, and they were the only things keeping the digidestened new enemy (known as Archnemon) alive. She and her laky Mummymon had the power to change the control spires into digimon that obeyed her every command.   
After losing to the digidestened again and again she created an unstoppable digimon by the name Blackwargraymon. Blackwargraymon was not like any other digimon he asked more questions then any of the digidestened. He wondered more and more if his life had meaning. Then one day he decided to destroy the destiny stones just so he could fight their guardian Qinglongmon. After destroying every stone down to the last Blackwargraymon asked his enemies his questions once more, but no matter what he said they would not answer. Well their digimon fought Blackwargraymon the digidestened tried to move the destiny stone, but did not know how. That is when their leader Davis told them to try and use their D, threes, but instead of moving the stone it released it's guardian Qinglongmon. Qinglongmon told Blackwargraymon that all life has meaning even his. Blackwargraymon wads grateful to have mat Qinglongmon and then decided to destroy himself. Then one day on the night of Christmas eve the digimon evaded the city of Odaiba in the real world. The digidestened sent them back to the digital world, but only to discover that there were digimon all over the world. After meeting with an old friend of their named Gennai who was now younger then he was when they first mat him. He told then that there were other digidestened all over the world and ready to help. Tai, Davis and the other digidestened spread out to meet with them and lead them into battle. After sending all the digimon back where they belong they returned home to Odaiba, but only to find that Japan was in danger. They saved their home and defeated Archnemon and Mummymon once and for all along with their leader. For weeks the digital world was safe, but little did the digidestened know was that all the digidestened they had mat around the world would soon forget everything they had done and so would the digidestened.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Gennai are you sure what you say is correct?" asked Qinglongmon," Can there really be an evil that we do not know about?"  
"I'm a afraid so. All the work the digidestened did was useless. You could say they were sent on a wild goose chase," replied Gennai, "The dark masters were only a diversion along with all the other evil digimon Tai and others fought. Leomon and Orgmon were the ones to find out, I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do to stop it. The digidestened will have to wait until he taken over to fight him,"  
"I would not be so sure Gennai," said a woman.  
"Natle what do you mean?" asked Gennai turning around.  
"The ones who created Qinglongmon chose six more members for the digidestened and they didn't even have to see the digimon," replied Natle.  
"What do you mean, Natle," asked Qinglongmon, "Are you saying that my creators chose only a small ground of digidestened,"  
"Yes I am," replied Natle, "Tai and Davis's teams were rightfully chosen along with six others and no more,"  
"So what about all the other children out there with digivices?" asked Gennai, "Why were they given digivices?"  
"Gennai the people you worked with when you were getting ready to bring Tai and the others here are not the ones you are working with to day," said Natle.  
"What do mean?" asked Gennai, "How do you know this?"  
"You forget Gennai I see all that has been and I know more about the digital world then even you. The reason Tai and the others in Japan were chosen was because they were chosen by the digital wizards. That is how they are rightfully chosen," replied Natle  
"The digital wizards...I thought they were only a legend," said Gennai, "Are you telling me that the wizards are real?"  
"Yes Gennai, infect the created the destiny stones and Qinglongmon along with the other four mage digimon," replied Natle.  
"These wizards who created were they always the digital wizards?" asked Qinglongmon  
"No they were once the very first digidestened team chosen by the digital wizards before them," said Natle.  
"What! Why wasn't I told of all this when I first started working this job?" asked Gennai.  
"You did not need to know, but now I must tell you everything I know," said Natle.  
"So tell me what about all the other kids with digivices?" asked Gennai.   
"I have brainwashed them of ever seeing their digivices or their digimon and their digimon were also brained washed and their digivices destroyed. I also brainwashed everyone on the planet of his or her memories of the digimon from Christmas Eve and on and the digimon as well. They remember nothing of each other," explained Natle.  
"One more thing you said there were six others rightfully chosen did you brainwash them and Tai and the others too?" asked Gennai.  
"No I did not, and they will all soon meet each other since I planted the idea of going to Japan as exchange students in Odaiba," replied Natle   



	2. New Friends

Digital Rebellion Chapter 1  
New Friends  
  
It has been two months since the digidestened defeated Archnemon and her sidekick Mummymon. After destroying the remaining control spires and saying good-bye to their digimon. Davis and the others looked forward to peaceful normal lives. Ken's parents had moved to Odaiba so that Ken could be closer to his friends and because his dad had gotten a new job there. There had been a new high school built and Joe was able to go to the same school as Tai and the others. Many things happened over the two months. Tai and Davis both made friends with two brothers named Justin and his older brother Brain. They got along fine, but what started out as a good friendship turned around. One day Justin and brain had gotten jealous of Tai and Davis because of their relationships with Sora and Kari. Tai and Sora had gotten a little closer then they used to be and have grown quit fond of each other. Davis and Kari were not that like that. Davis had finally started studying because of Kari and Ken. His grades improved and he began to think before he act. Then made Kari like him a little batter Justin for some reason grew jealous of this and started to hate Davis. Brain had a crush on Sora and grew jealous of Tai because of his relationship with her. They two boys had gotten in fights many times, but no matter how hard he tried Brain could never beat Tai. Justin also ended up getting in fights with Davis at school, but like his brother he always lost. To make things worst for Tai his father died in a car accident and Tai had to give up soccer. He got a job at the city newspaper as a photographer. He works whenever he was needed. Many things went on over the two months, but what the digidestened were about to find out is that they our about to meet a few new friends.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
It is 8:00 in the city of Odaiba and at the elementary school Davis, T.K, Ken, and Kari were about to meet an old friend. Their teacher walked in...  
"Good morning class," said Mr. Hough their teacher with a kid, "I'd like you to meet your class mat he's a frown exchange student from America. Please introduced yourself,"  
"Hi my names Wallace nice to meet you,"  
"Hey Davis it's Wallace we haven't seen him for a while, huh," whispered T.K.  
"Yeah, I wonder what he's doing here?" replied Davis.  
"Ok Wallace why don't you have a seat next to Davis the boy with the goggles on his head and we'll get started in a moment," said Mr. Hough.  
Wallace walked over to Davis and sat down.  
"Hey Wallace long time no see. So how are your digimon?" asked Davis.  
"I don't know they're in the digital world," answered Wallace.  
"So are all of ours," replied Davis, "So what beings you to Japan?"  
"I wanted to see everything was here so I decided to come over and check it out," replied Wallace.  
"Well Davis since you and Wallace already know each other how about letting Wallace stay over at your house well he's here?" asked Mr. Hough standing behind him, "If you do I'll give twenty points extra credit,"  
"Ok sure I'm sure my parents want mind," replied Davis, "What do you say Wallace?"  
"Sure I've got nowhere else to go," agreed Wallace.  
"Ok class now that we got that taken care of will you all please get out your math books and turn to page fifty. I would like you to do every problem on that page," said Mr. Hough.  
They turned to that page...  
"He's got be kidding there's over sixty problems in here," said Ken.  
"I a sure you I'm not kidding," replied Mr. Hough, "NOW GET TO WORK ALL OF YOU! And you may work in groups,"  
Davis, Ken, Kari, T.K, and Wallace moved their desk into a circle.  
"Man I wonder if Tai and the others have to do this much work?" asked T.K  
"Matt told me they get more then we do," replied Ken.  
"I think Mr. Hough wants to keep us busy all till lunch," said Davis.  
"Well lets get started," said Kari.  
Meanwhile Tai and the others have to get to school earlier then Davis and the others and where in for a little surprise of their own...  
"Ok class you my begin your test now," said their teacher Ms. Cvalon, "As for our three new exchange students you two my get out something that you can do quietly.  
"Yes ma," said a boy and a girl.  
When the test was over the class was allowed to talk quietly...  
"So your Michael it's nice to meet you," said Matt.  
"Mimi told us a lot about you," said Sora.  
"She's told me a lot about you too especially Matt," replied Michael.  
"She has!" said Matt happily, "So what did she tell you?"  
"Well to my friend Hersheya here she said you were cute and other things that shouldn't be said," replied Michael.  
"So is the girl next you Hersheya?" asked Tai.  
"Yes I am it's nice to meet you, Tai, Mimi told me a lot about you and Sora,"  
"Do you think she knows Sora?" whispered Tai.  
"I don't if does or if she doesn't, Tai," replied Sora.  
"So Michael how long have you and Hersheya been together?" asked Matt.  
"Two months so far," said Michael.  
"So how did Mimi take it when you two started dating?" asked Matt.  
"She's the one who got us together," replied Hersheya.  
"I guess Mimi would play match maker if there was something she wanted," said Sora.  
Two boys came over...  
"Hey did you know a girl named Mimi," asked a boy.  
"Yes we did, why?" asked Sora.  
"We know her digimon Palmon," said the boy.  
"Are you guys digidestened too?" asked Michael.  
"Yes we are. My name's Jason and this is my friend Eric,"  
"It's nice to meet a few more digidestened," said Eric.  
"So Hersheya are you a digidestened too?" asked Sora.  
"Yes I am," replied Hersheya.  
"It's nice to meet you too Jason. I'm Tai and this Matt, Sora, Hersheya, and Michael. You guys must the new exchange students,"  
"Where the only ones from Australia," replied Jason.  
"I can't wait to we tell Mimi," said Michael.  
"Mimi's here too?" asked Matt.  
"Yes she is," replied Hersheya.  
"That great now maybe I can get Jun off my back for good," said Matt.  
"Jun, oh you mean that girl scout reject over there in the back of room. Now getting up and walking over here," replied Eric.  
"Oh M-a-t-t," said Jun, "I was think that maybe we could do something tomorrow being it Saturday and all,"  
"Matt doesn't really go out with her does he?" whispered Jason.  
"No he doesn't, but Jun thinks they do," replied Tai.  
"I'll think about it," said Matt.  
"Ok, but don't think to long," said Jun and she walked away.  
"Please Tai you gotta help me out here," bagged Matt.  
"Help you with what?" asked Tai.  
"You gotta get Jun off my back for good. Every time I give her the sense that I don't like her she keeps coming back. She like a boomerang man," answered Matt.  
"Why don't you just ask Mimi to help like you said you were going to do before?" asked Tai.  
"I don't if she'll help out or not, but I guess I'll try," said Matt.  
They talked for a little longer then the ball rang and they left to their next class. In Joe's chemistry class...  
"Good morning class today I'd liked you to meet a new exchange student from England," explained Mr. Morgan their teacher, "Introduce miss,"  
"Hello my name is Catherine Willington. It's very nice to meet,"  
"Today class we'll be choosing new partners and I'd like it if one of you would team up with Catherine anyone who does will receive thirty points extra credit.  
"I'll team up with her,' said a boy.  
"No let me be her partner,"  
"No me,"  
"It seems like there's a lot of people to choose from," said Mr. Morgan, "Why don't you choose who you want Catherine?"  
There hands all in the air waving around mainly boys the girls in the room stared at her angrily.  
"I can't seem to make my mind there's so many choices," said Catherine. She looked around the room then saw one boy whose hand wasn't up at all. It was Joe he was just looking at her, 'that boy looks fumier some how? Now I know he that boy in the picture that Gomamon showed me,' she walked down the row towards Joe, "Hi would it be ok with you I was partner?" asked Catherine.  
"Sure no problem," replied Joe. He moved over to the other end of the table and Catherine sat down.  
"Thank you," said Catherine.  
The two looked at each other and most of the guys in the room looked at them.  
"What makes Joe so special?" whispered a boy to his friend.  
"Ok class now that we have that taken care of would the rest of you choose your new partners and then open your books to page thirteen. We are going to be reviewing most of the work we've already done," said Mr. Morgan.  
"So what do you say we get started my names Joe,"  
"It's nice to meet you Joe. Oh and Gomamon says hi," replied Catherine.  
"Huh, you know Gomamon?" asked Joe.  
Meanwhile at the elementary school Davis, T.K, Ken and Wallace were in gym. They were playing basketball and were all on the same team. They were up against Yolei's class. Yolei and Kari were sitting in the stands watching and Davis and the others were down on the court about to start the game.  
"Hey Davis you said this is Yolei's class we're playing right?" asked Wallace  
"Yeah why?" replied Davis.  
"Because we already lost the game," said Wallace.  
"What do mean we already lost?" asked Ken.  
"You'll see," replied Wallace, "I just hope T.K's good at this.  
"All right begin," said the couch.  
He threw the ball in the air and T.K hit back towards Davis. Davis caught it and ran down the court dodging every player and then passed it to T.K.  
"All man. T.K has the ball we've already lost two points," said a boy.  
"Don't worry about it I'll handle this tell guy," said a boy with long hair.  
He ran towards T.K and stole the ball with him knowing it. T.K stopped running and looked around.  
"Huh, hey what happened?" asked T.K.  
"Victor what's happened he stole the ball from you right under your nose," said Wallace.  
Kari and Yolei were watching the boys and were surprised to see the ball get stolen from T.K so easily.  
"Wow when Victor to9ld me he was good at basketball I think he was this good," said Yolei.  
"You know that guy?" asked Kari.  
"He's a new exchange student from America says he's from Brooklyn, New York," replied Yolei, "He told me that Wallace was here too,"  
"He is Yolei," said Kari, "Wallace is in my class I guess he and Victor know each other,"  
"Guess your right," said Yolei.  
"I have to admit he's kind of cute," said Kari.  
"Back off he mine," said Yolei.  
"What do you mean by that Yolei?" asked Kari.  
"Oh nothing," replied Yolei blushing.  
Victor made one shot after other dodging both T.K and Davis every time they tried to stale the ball away.  
"Man is this guy good he keeps dodging every guy we got and when we do get the ball he takes right back," said Davis.  
"Maybe you and I should stick to the soccer flied," said Ken.  
"I told you we already lost the game," said Wallace.  
When the game was over there was still thirty minutes of class left so they all sat down with Kari and Yolei.  
"You looked at out there Victor," said Yolei.  
"Victor's always been good basketball and his digimon was well chosen if you ask me. Komodomon fits him just fine," said Wallace.  
"So Victors a digidestened like us?" asked Ken.  
"So when did you see a digimon?" asked T.K.  
"It was about four years ago when there was big problem with the Internet. There was this wired monster fighting this dinosaur and giant bug. I didn't know what they were until I mat Komodomon. That's when I saw my first digimon.  
"Kari and I were part of the first group of digidestened that stopped the dark master from destroying the world. Davis and the others saw the digimon when they invaded Japan four years ago," said T.K.  
"Yeah I know about that Agumon and Veemon told me. They also told me about Ken and how he became the digimon Emperor," replied Victor.  
"If you don't mind Victor I'd like to forget about that part of my life," said Ken.  
"Oh yeah sure I want even bring it up again," said Victor, "So Wallace did you find a place to stay?"  
"Yeah I'm going to be staying with Davis over at his place and think Mimi and Hersheya will be staying over at Sora's," replied Wallace.  
"wait a sec, Mimi here too?" asked Yolei.  
"Yeah we came over here with her and her friends Hersheya and Michael," replied Wallace.  
"Who's Hersheya?" asked Davis.  
"She's another digidestened and Michael's girlfriend," replied Victor, "We mat them at the airport,"  
"Michael has girlfriend!" yelled Yolei, "Since when?"  
"They told us they've been together for about two months now, why," replied Wallace.  
"Yolei likes Michael," said Kari.  
""But Michael doesn't like her the way she'd want," said Davis.  
"Can we change the subject?" asked Yolei.  
Davis looked over at the back of gym and saw Cody walking in with his class.  
"Hey guys it's Cody," Davis, "Hey Cody up here,"  
Cody looked and saw his friends. He asked his teacher if he could go talk to them she allowed him to go and his left. He ran up to them.  
"Hey Davis I got an e-mail from Tai and the others on my D, terminal," said Cody. He sat down.  
"What did they say?" asked Kari.  
"Tai says they found three new digidestened at their school and that we'll be able to meet them at the park after school to day,"  
"Hey with Victor that makes four new digidestened," said Davis.  
"I bet Tai's going to complain about the money he's going to have to spend to tomorrow," said Yolei.  
"What'd you mean?" asked Wallace.  
"We made plans to good roller balding tomorrow and get pizza. No doubt Tai's bring those digidestened along with us and wit Wallace, Victor, Mimi, Michael and his girlfriend that's a lot of money Tai's going to spend," explained Yolei.  
"Tai say their names are Hersheya, Jason and Eric," replied Cody.  
"Hersheya, hey that's the name of Michaels girlfriend," said T.K.  
"I guess that cuts out one less person for Tai to pay for," said Cody.  
"Hey Victor where are you going stay?" asked Wallace.  
"You can stay at my house Victor," said Yolei.  
"Thanks, but no thanks Yolei," said Victor.  
"Why don't you come over my house Victor?" asked Ken, "I sure my parents won't mind,"  
"I'll take your offer ken," said Victor, "We just need to let the teacher know,"  
"Why don't you guys tell her now?" asked T.K.  
"She's right over there," pointed Yolei.  
"Come on lets go," said Victor.  
Ken and Victor got up and walked down the stands, but did not know of a strange figure watching them from the sunroof a kid only one foot bigger then Cody.  
"Ha ha ha, So T.K has a new little friend, huh. While even with that friend they'll never be a match for papa not to mention my brothers and my big sister. Just you wait, T.K, I'll get you back for what you did to me," said the little boy.  
"Come now little brother. I thought I told you not to be up here watching the kids you know how much it upsets you," said lady. A white hair lady with a witch's hat appeared.  
"The little boy turned around, "I can't help it. Papa really got angry at me when I chose the kid by mistake. I didn't mean to chose Ken instead of Davis," said the little boy.  
"Don't worry little brother. It's ok papa calmed down after he heard how the control spires where all destroyed like they were suppose to be. Those fools have no idea about what's going to happen to their little world," said the lady.  
"Soon this world be others and those digidestened will no where to run and there's nothing Gennai and those other humon can do about it. This world is rightfully ours as it should have been twelve years ago," said the little boy, "We'll rule all as we should of done,"  
"That's a bad boy now let's get to our big brother's company and get ready for tomorrow," said the lady and they were gone.  
Hours and finally the digidestened were out of school. They all mat at the park even Mimi. Everyone got to meet each our and become good friends. They sat underneath a tree and made plans for what they were going to do the next day and where they were going to go.  
"Ok so tomorrow will all go roller balding, then to get my payment from the newspaper and then to get some pizza," said Tai.  
"Hey Tai I thought you played on the school soccer team. I didn't know you had a job. When did you get one?" asked Mimi  
"I had to get a job after my dad died," said Tai.  
"Your dad died, how?" asked Mimi.  
" Tai and Kari's dad died in a car accident a month ago," explained Cody.  
"That wasn't an accident Cody. Somebody rigged my dad's car to explode," cried Kari, "Tai thought it was his fault because he had gotten in a fight wit this gang of kids called them selves the Jakes. They did a lot of bad things until the police arrested for murder. They were the ones who planted the bomb in my dad's car. When I was walking home from school with Davis I saw my dad. Two men were carrying him into an ambulance I ran over to him, but the police stopped me. When I got home Tai were already there with Sora and my mom. We immediately went to the hospital. Then when the doctor came out, he told us that my dad had died five minutes before we got there. My mom had to go and take a special class so she could get a promotion at work and Tai quit soccer and to get himself a job so he could help out. The police investigated the Jakes hideout and found some explosives there. The Jakes were all arrested. Sora's mom along with Davis's parents helped us out and that's the whole story." Kari dried her eyes.  
"We try not to bring it up because it always upsets Kari every time," explained Yolei.  
"Lets forget about that and change the subject," suggested T.K.  
"Forget about what T.G?" asked a boy. Two boys walked up.  
"Brain, Justin," said Tai, "What do guys want,"  
"We just wanted to remind you about the big fight between your gang and my gang," said Brain.  
"What fight we didn't say anything about fighting you," replied Davis.  
"I know, but you will be fighting weather you like it are not all of you are going to fight," said Justin.  
"We're not fight you and that's final!" yelled Tai getting up.  
"Then I'll fight you right here and now, Kamiya," said Brain.  
"I'm not fighting you today. Tomorrow or any other day," replied Tai.  
"Yeah and besides Tai kicked your butt last week," said T.K  
"And Davis kicked Justin's butt the week before," said Ken, "So why don't you guys just tale a hick?"  
"Oh your going to fight me Kamiya tomorrow weather you like it or not. So until then seeyah," said Brain, "Come on Justin,"  
"Seeyah tomorrow Motomiya,' said Justin and they ran off.  
"Who are they mate?' asked Jason.  
"He's Tai's revile or he choose to be. Tai's gotten in three fights with him, but Tai won every time don't know why the just don't give up?" said Izzy.  
"I think we should had for home," suggested Sora.  
"Good idea, See you all tomorrow. Coming Jason," said Tai  
"Sure I am, bye guys," said Jason.  
"See you later," said Kari.  
The digidestened took off for their homes. Jason went with Tai, Eric went with Izzy, Mimi and Hersheya went with Sora, Catherine with Yolei, Victor with Ken, Wallace with Davis, and Michael with Matt. They had all left the park, but did not notice the strangely colored stars appearing before the moon even showed up...   



	3. The Beginning of the End

Digital Rebellion Chapter 2  
The Beginning of the End  
  
It's ten 'o' clocks in Odaiba and the digidestened had been roller balding most of the day. Davis and Matt had extra pairs so they let Michael and Wallace use them. Jason had brought his own over from home and so did Eric. Catherine and Hersheya borrowed two pairs from Yolei's sisters. Mimi had also brought her own from home along with Victor. They also had backpacks to carry their shoes in. They stopped at the newspaper building so that Tai could get his payment and then they were going to go and get some pizza. They were all in side the three-story building with heard white floors and lightly gold painted walls taking off their roller blades and putting on their shoes. When Tai got his shoes on he took the elevator up to the working area where most of the reporters were typing up their reports. The room had desk lined up in a row five feet apart from each other. Tai walked passed T.K's mom and said to her along the way to his boss's office. When he got to the door he opened it and went in side...  
"Hey Mr. Cayne I'm here for...huh Mr. Caider," said Tai.  
There was a man with black hair and a cold cruel smile on his face in a black suit sitting in front of Mr. Cayne's (Tai's boss) desk.  
"Well, well if it isn't the Kamiya boy," said Mr. Caider.  
Tai walked in with an angry look on his face, "I work for Mr. Cayne now,"  
"Well yes I guess with your father gone that would make you the breadwinner," said Mr. Caider.  
"Listen over grown snake in the grass. I know you paid the Jakes to do to my dad," said Tai.  
"Well aren't we the little detective, but I do believe it's a little to late to bring in evidence," replied Mr. Caider.  
"If it wasn't I'd drag your butt into the police personally!" said Tai.  
"Tamper, temper we wouldn't what do go to jail now would we Mr. Kamiya. After all you're the man of the house and I doubt your mother can pay the bills with out you around," said Mr. Caider. Tai calmed down and looked away, "Now that's a good little teenager. Well, Mr. Cayne I'll see you again another time to discuss the little matter about this building of yours,"  
"I already told you I'm going to sale this building to you," replied Mr. Cayne.  
"Will see about that," said Mr. Caider and he left.  
"Why does he want to bay the building?" asked Tai.  
"Probably for other place to store those strange toxics of his," replied Mr. Cayne.  
"He'd be in jail if my dad had..." said Tai.  
"I know, but there's nothing we can do now. Your dad had the only disk with all the evidence on it and it was destroy along with your dad's car," said Mr. Cayne, "But anyway, you came here for your payment right?"  
"Yeah I taking my friends out for pizza," replied Tai.  
"Looks like you got a few extra people. So I'll give you triple your payment provided you're here tomorrow to go with Ms. Takaishi to the grand opening of the new museum I want lots of good pictures," said Mr. Cayne.  
"Yeah sure Mr. Cayne tomorrow at what time though?" asked Tai.  
"Ten' o' clock and no later," said Mr. Cayne. He handed Tai his payment and Tai put it in his wallet. Mr. Cayne turned around and started looking out his window, "Now get going your friends are waiting for you,"  
"Thanks Mr. Cayne...hey how'd you know I had a few more people with me?" asked Tai.  
"Never mind that, now get going," repeated Mr. Cayne. Tai left the office and closed the door behind him, 'Now that he's gone I can contact the base and let them know that they're all together now,' Mr. Waved his hand in front of his window and a man appeared...  
"Cayne so are they together?"  
"Yes they are," answered Mr. Cayne.  
"Good, Leomon, Orgmon and other digimon are getting ready to fight and protect all the humans they can, but I suspect that the humans militaries will be doing there best as well. They want remember anything about the digimon from a month ago so that might make hard for them to attack. They want know any of the dark men's weaknesses,"  
"So he's planning to use his dark men to fight off the human forces and the digimon forces?" asked Mr. Cayne.  
"That's right. Don't forget they may have human bodies, but they're nothing but darkness through and through,"  
"Tell me, Gennai, have you been able to find the digidestened's digimon?" asked Mr. Cayne.  
"Sorry no luck, I suspect they're in the valley. That's the only way they could of disappeared like that," replied Gennai.  
"So just like animals in this world they've returned to their first birth place?" asked Mr. Cayne.  
"You might be right," said Gennai, "After all they were first born in the valley and then placed back in digiegg state to linked up with the digivices, but even though they're in the valley only eleven of them can digivolve like their parents,"  
"What about the rest of the digimon how are they suppose to fight?" asked Mr. Cayne?  
"Checking out the digital information that makes them what they are we've discovered that Dingomon, Kualamon, Komodomon, Cheemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon can with stand the small that the control spires will be giving off to keep all the digimon from being able to fight. The rest can all change into warriors that will be able to with stand the small," explained Gennai, "I still don't understand why I was not informed of all this when we were creating the crest and digivices,"  
"Tell me, are the digivices and the D, threes as strong as the ones the wizards used in the first war," asked Mr. Cayne.  
"I'm afraid not, and very soon the D, threes want be able to open a port at all," replied Gennai.  
"Tell me another thing is that transport ray able to move human life, because if can..." said Mr. Cayne.  
"I'm afraid not. We've already tried moving a digidestened from the real world to here, but it does seem to work on animals. Once the battle begins we'll be transporting most of the animals to the valley where Agumon and the others are as for all the rest they will be placed in areas in the digital world," explained Gennai.  
"What about the digimon?" asked Mr. Cayne, "do you think that they'll be happy to share their home with animals from earth?"  
"They want have to worry because they want be around," replied Gennai.  
"What do you mean?" replied Mr. Cayne.  
"Around five' o'clock this morning Primary Village was destroyed completely nothing is left but a single small rock no big then a fingernail," said Gennai, "We've given the digimon that are left special force fields that will keep them from being effected by the gas that the control spires will being giving off,"  
"There seems to something troubling you my friend is anything wrong?" asked Mr. Cayne.  
"It's just that I'm worried about Cody. He is the youngest of the digidestened after all. He has his whole life ahead and the wizards decided to drag him into a war and his mother is really going take it head. She had already lost her husband and now she's about lose her son as well," answered Gennai.  
"I know how you feel. I don't want to have to bring Tai or his sister into this well at lest Kari. Their mother had lost her husband and now both of her kids," said Mr. Cayne.  
"But it is for the sake of the world. Don't forget what Tairow use to say. The lives and needs of many are more important then the lives and needs of a few or even one," said Gennai.  
"Tairow always did have a kind heart. Even though he seem like someone how didn't care about anyone at all. To think Davis will end up the same way someday, but when is the question," said Mr. Cayne.  
"We shouldn't worry about things like that right now. In about one hour operation dark dooms day will begin. I just hope we can get Tai and the others out of there in time before they're killed," said Gennai, "I'll see you later. Be careful old friend it's important that you get a out of there too, Gennai, signing off," Gennai's face was gone from the mirror and once again Mr. Cayne could see the busy streets filled with cars the building filled with people working hard to earn their pay.  
'I'd better enjoy this view because this maybe is the last time I'll ever see something like this again,' thought Mr. Cayne.  
Meanwhile Tai and his friends were at a pizza restaurant sitting in the back of the room next to a window they to use two tables because of how many people they had with them. They had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to decide what pizza to buy.  
"Let's get double cheese," said Davis.  
"How bout a mushroom pizza?" asked Yolei.  
"Mushrooms on a pizza, yuck," replied Catherine.  
"Let's get a pineapple pizza," suggested Hersheya.  
"Pineapple no way," replied Eric.  
"Read my lips mate pineapple does not belong on pizza," said Jason.  
Tai was just sitting there waiting for them to choose.  
"You know Tai you could save that money for the two of us," whispered Sora.  
"I'm starting to think the same thing," replied Tai, "Look you guys why don't I just order a couple of pepperoni pizzas and get this over with,"  
Everybody stared at Tai with disagreeable looks then they all smiled and said, "Great idea Tai,"  
Tai ordered the pizzas and in another fifteen minutes they were able to eat. Afterwards they sat in the restaurant and talked...  
"So Jason the name of your digimon is Dingomon?" asked Davis.  
"Yeah, and Eric's is Kualamon," replied Jason.  
"Mine's Cheemon a cat type," said Catherine.  
"Mine's Voxmon," said Hersheya.  
"Komodomon here," said Victor.  
"Your digimon sound pretty cool I maybe we could go to digital world later on today and visit them?" suggested Davis.  
"I sure miss Gatomon," said Kari.  
"And I miss Biyomon, " said Sora.  
"I wonder how they're doing?" asked Izzy.  
"Who knows," replied Wallace.  
They all sat quiet until...  
"MATT!" yelled someone out side the window.  
"Oh no she didn't again," said Joe.  
"Man, does she has to follow me everywhere I go?" asked Matt.  
"If were lucky she want see us," said Wallace.  
"Hum I wonder where Matt could be. Someone said he was around this area. I'll check in side this restaurant maybe he's in here,"  
"Oh know Jun goon coming in," said Davis.  
"Quick out the back door right after I pay for the pizzas. Tai got up and walked over the casher hoping he wouldn't be seen by Jun. He paid the guy an extra ten dollars to keep him from telling Jun that they were there and to go out their back door. After that Tai went back to the others and ran out the back door. Jun was already in the restaurant by the time they left. The back door of the restaurant, lead into an ally with a few trashcans. They walked away from the restaurant when...  
"Matt there you are," said Jun. She ran up to them and took Matt's arm, "The waiter in there told me you had gone out the back way. How come?"  
"We didn't want to catch the attention of Brain's gang," said matt.  
"I didn't see any of his gang members in there," said Jun.  
"He has new members," said Matt. Every looked at Matt and shook there heads. Then Mimi got an idea she acted real mad and walked over to Matt with a very angry look on her face.  
"Hello you must be that new girl from school it's nice to meet you I'm Jun Matt's girl,"  
"No she isn't, don't listen her Mimi!" yelled Matt think Mimi was really upset.  
"Mimi doesn't look happy," said Hersheya.  
"I wonder what she's going to do?" asked Eric.  
"I am really feeling sorry for Matt right about now," said Victor.  
"Sorry for Matt I feeling sorry for what's going to happen to Jun," said Yolei.  
Mimi looked Jun straight in the eye. Jun started to get a little sacred.  
"You! You hoe! How dear you grab on to my guy and say he's yours," yelled Mimi. She grabbed Matt's other arm after pushing Jun away, "Well listen very carefully sweetheart back right off. I don't even think Matt likes you," Mimi wicked at Matt and he caught on pretty quick.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jun, "Matt who is this girl?"  
"Oh Jun this is Mimi. She's my girlfriend," replied Matt, "She was an old friend,"  
"But Matt I thought we had a very close relationship," cried Jun.  
"Sorry Jun don't get me wrong, but it was more like a very pushy relationship," said Matt.  
"What do you mean?" asked Jun.  
"You followed my friends and me almost every were we went for the past month, Jun. I don't need a girl like that. Plus you were always pushy at concerts. Always running into my dressing room, yelling out I love you Matt and disturbing the other people who are trying to watch Jun I can't stand you," explained Matt.  
"Matt I don't understand what are you saying?" asked Jun with a said face.  
"He's saying that you can take hike and get out of his life," said Jason.  
"What he said," agreed Matt pointing.  
Jun's eyes began to fill themselves with water, "WHAAAAAAAA," she ran down the street crying. Hersheya, Catherine, Mimi, Sora, Kari and Yolei watched her with upset faces.  
'Wow maybe Matt went to far,' thought Mimi.  
"Well that takes care of her," said T.K  
"I don't think she'll be following us around anymore," said Izzy.  
The girls were all talking quietly away from the guys...  
"You know I think Matt went a little far saying I can't you," said Kari.  
"I'm with you," agreed Sora, "She may be annoying, but she still feelings that can hurt a bit easier then other people,"  
"Well don't for get what Jason said or what I did," said Mimi.  
"Hey girls are we leaving, or you girls going stand there talking all day?" asked Tai.  
"We're coming Tai," said Sora.  
They walked twenty feet down the street when...  
"Hey guys does anybody know where Cody is?" asked Yolei.  
"The last I saw him was when we were leaving the restaurant," said Wallace.  
"Same here," said Michael.  
"Well he's gone now," said Yolei.  
"Hey your right, Yolei. I wonder where he is where he is?" said Davis.  
"Cody!" yelled Joe.  
"Cody!" yelled Catherine; "I sure hope we find I promised his mother I'd keep an eye on him,"  
They walked done the street yelling Cody's name when...  
"Hey guys look isn't that one of Brain's gang members?" asked Yolei.  
"Your right Yolei...and look who's with him," said Tai.  
"It's Cody," said Joe.  
"HEY GUYS HEl..." yelled Cody. Then the guy holding him pulled him into an ally.  
They ran down the street towards the ally. They walked down the ally and it leaded them to a large vacant lot. They walked out in the middle of it.  
"Ok who's ever in here better give back Cody are else!" treated Jason.  
"Are else what Australian boy," replied a voice.  
"Are else...actually I never planed anything after are else," replied Jason.  
"Well then let me help you out a little," said the voice.  
"AHHHHH!" screamed Sora.  
"Sora!" yelled Tai. A boy with a dark head and no eyes appeared and grabbed Sora. Then five more came up grabbed the rest of the girls and pulled then over to the wall.  
"Joe!" yelled Catherine.  
"Michael," yelled Hersheya.  
"Catherine," yelled Joe.  
"Hersheya," yelled Michael.  
Then a fourteen-year-old boy appeared out of the ground and stood in front of Tai.  
"Brain! What's going on here?" asked Tai.  
"It's easy Kamiya I decided to have one last fight with you before dark dooms day," replied Brain.  
"Who and what are these guys," asked T.K, "and what's dark dooms day,"  
"None your business, and these are our people," said a boy appearing behind them.  
"Justin!" yelled Davis angrily.  
"What do you mean your people?" asked Izzy.  
"That's none of your business ether," replied Brain.  
"Justin!" said Davis, "Let Kari go,"  
"She means a lot to doesn't she?" asked Justin.  
Davis was silent for a while, "Yeah she does so let her go,"  
"Davis," said Kari.  
"Hum," said Justin. He shaped his fingers and the guy holding her let her go.  
"I can't believe what Davis said worked," said Yolei.  
Kari was about to run over to the others when the guy who was holding her pouched her right in the back. Kari fell to the ground in pain.  
"Kari!" yelled Davis and T.K.  
"Men I love to hear screams of pain and sorrow how about we hear that sound one more time," said Justin.  
Then Guys stepped slammed his foot down on Kari making her scream again then he did it a second time and kicked her over to the guys. She lied on the ground in pain crying.  
"Kari!" said T.K he reached down and picked her up.  
"Let the rest of the girls go unharmed...and where's Cody," said Tai.  
"Who? Oh you mean that little brat?" asked Brain, "He's right here," Brain stepped aside showing a small boy lying on the ground hurt, bruised and bleeding a little on the arm crying.  
"Cody!" Izzy walked over to him and picked him when Brain kicked Izzy and made him go flying into a wall next a damper. Izzy's shoulder hit well pretty hard, but Cody was still ok.  
"You all right Izzy?" asked Eric.  
"I'm fine guys don't worry," replied Izzy.  
"Izzy, T.K get Kari and Cody to out of here, NOW!" ordered Tai.  
T.K ran past Brain and over to the ally Izzy got up off the ground and did the same, but...  
"No ones going anywhere," said Brain. He shaped his fingers and a wall appeared in front of them keeping them from leaving the vacant lot.  
"Why are you doing this Brain?" asked Sora.  
"Because I feel like it and I enjoy it," said Brain.  
"You're...you're a monster and so is your brother!" yelled Hersheya.  
"Oh thank you so much for the complement," said Justin. He shaped his fingers and guy holding Hersheya punched her in the stomach making her full to the ground.  
"Hersheya!" yelled Michael.  
Justin shaped his fingers again and then every guy that was holding a girl punched one in the stomach. The boys were force to watch as each girl was beaten up like Kari was. The guy holding Yolei jumped on her ankle and step on her neck.  
"That's it Justin I've had with you!" yelled Davis he punched Justin knocking him to the ground. The other guys started running up to Davis, "I'll make you pay for what you did to my friends,"  
"Hey Davis watch out your about to be group attacked," warned Victor. He and the other boys ran up and stop them.  
Tai had punched Brain and the fight was on!  
"T.K, Izzy take care of the girls," ordered Tai dodging a punch.  
Izzy and T.K watched as their friends fought. One punch after another a kick here and there. It went own for an hour until Tai knocked Brain on the ground badly beaten and Davis did the same to Justin. The guys Matt and the others were fighting stopped and backed away.  
"You guys lose again now let us out of here," ordered Tai.  
"Ha Ha Ha!" laughed Brain evilly.  
"Like Tai said let us out of here," repeated Davis.  
"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Justin.  
The two brothers continued to laugh...  
"What's with them?" asked Ken?  
"Don't ask me?" asked Victor.  
"Hey what's so funny?" asked Wallace.  
"Look at the sky Kamiya," said Brain, "Look and see dark dooms day. It has begun. I hope you had a nice life Kamiya because by tomorrow morning there'll be nothing left of your world, but ruins and foolish memories along with you ha ha ha!"  
"What are talking about, Brain, this is your world too," said Izzy.  
"Yes it's my world now that dark dooms day has begun," said Brain, "Yes master I will return and prepare for battle with these humans,"  
"He's flipped," said Eric.  
"Flipped he's completely nuts," said Jason.  
"He's not nuts he's insane," said Victor.  
"Insane ha, you wish we were insane. We are far more then that. We are greater then that. We are darkness and none of you can stop us from ruling your world not even the mistress of light," said Justin.  
"Good bye Kamiya we will not meet again Ha ha ha," said Brain and he and his gang were gone.  
Tai ran over to Sora and picked her up. Michael did the same to Hersheya, Joe to Catherine, Matt to Mimi and Victor to Yolei. Davis ran over T.K who was holding Kari.  
"Is she all right T.K?" asked Davis.  
"Yeah she's fine Davis," replied T.K, "Hey Davis you said Kari meant a lot to you. Did you really mean that?"  
"I...I...I don't know, but for now lets get Kari out of here," said Davis  
"Are you ok Davis?" asked Kari.  
"Kari you're awake," said T.K.  
The girls woke still in a bit pain.  
"You ok Catherine?" asked Joe.  
"Yes Joe I fine thank you for caring," said Catherine.  
"Mimi are you ok?" asked Matt.  
"Yes Matt I am," said Mimi.  
"Sora are you ok now?" asked Tai.  
"Tai the sky it's turning red and the clouds they're turning green," said Sora.  
They all looked up...  
"What going on here mate?" asked Jason?  
"I think we'd better get to a computer and get our digimon. I getting a bad feeling about this," said Eric.  
Suddenly Tai's cell phone rang. He answered it...  
"Hello," said Tai, "Mom is anything wrong?"  
"Tai listen to me run to the nearest computer and get out of Odaiba. Don't back home for any reason what so ever," ordered Ms. Kamiya.  
"But mom if something's wrong then I gotta come home and she what is," said Tai.  
"Don't come home for any reason, Tai and that goes for Kari to. I love both of you and I just hope you to will make safely out of the real world good bye," replied Ms. Kamiya and she hung up.  
"Tai what did mom say?" asked Kari.  
"Told us not come home for any reason what so ever and not go to the digital world," explained Tai.  
Matt's phone ranged next...  
"Hello...Dad what is it?" asked Matt.  
"Matt get out of the real world now and don't come home for any reason under and the same goes for T.K!" order Mr. Yamato and he hug up.  
"My dad just told T.K and me not go home ether," said Matt.  
Izzy's rung next, then Joe's and Sora's did too. Then Matt's rang again.  
"Hello...Jun," said Matt.  
"Matt listen I don't have much time I just wanted to say I'm sorry," said Jun.  
"Sorry," said Matt.  
"You were right I was pushy annoying, and I'm sorry. The only reason I didn't was because. I love you Matt!" said Jun.  
"Huh," said Matt.  
"Can you gave the phone to Davis now my parents want to talk to him, good bye Matt," said Jun.  
Matt hand his phone to Davis.  
"Hello...Dad," said Davis.  
"Davis, listen to me. I'm glad about your sudden change over the past two months. Ms. Kamiya told us everything about this digital world and we want you and your friends alive so that you may be able to try and stop this when get a chance, but for now we want you to leave our world and go that digital world. Ken's parents are over here to and they want Ken to do the same. So please son leave as soon as can. Your mother I love you please be careful. Goodbye," said Mr. Motomiya and he hung up.  
"Ken your parents are over at my place and they say goodbye and both of our parents want us to leave as soon as possible," explained Davis.  
"I think we'd better get out of here guys," said Cody waking up.  
"Cody your awake," said Joe.  
"JOE, THE SKY LOOK AT THE SKY IT'S..." panicked Catherine.  
They all looked up and saw part of the sky begin to swirl around and a large hole opened up...  
"I can't believe this happening," yelled Izzy.  
"Believe it guys. I get the feeling that we're in deep trouble here," said Victor.  
"But unlike four years ago. We can't do anything to stop it," said Izzy.  
"This really is the end of the world," said Eric.  
"Hey guys there block ball falling the block hole in the sky," said Ken.  
They all watched as the block balls fall to ground and sat there waiting for something. They so that they air force was flying around overhead. Everyone around the world watched the sky carefully with the same thought running through their minds.  
'Is this the end of everything?'   
  
  
  



	4. Goodbye Earth and Goodbye Gennai

Digital Rebellion Chapter 3  
Goodbye Earth and Goodbye Gennai  
  
The digidestened were still standing in the vacant lot watching the black balls falling from the sky. Then all looked at each other. Sora hugged Tai and Hersheya Michael.  
"Hey guys lets get out of here like our parents said," suggested Kari.  
"I'm with Kari," said Yolei, "but first lets go to my parents store and get some things that will need. We can carry them in our backpacks and then go to the digital world,"  
"Ok guys let's," ordered Tai.  
"Hey Cody can you walk?" asked Izzy. He was holding Cody who was still in bad shape.  
"My lags still hurt a little I don't think it would be wise for me to try and walk," replied Cody.  
"Here Izzy I'll carry Cody so you can rest your arms," said Joe.  
"Thanks," replied Izzy. He was about to hand Cody over when...  
"Wait Joe I'll carry Cody," said Catherine.  
"Are you sure you can? I mean you were beat pretty badly," replied Joe.  
"Thank for caring Joe I'm sure I'll be fine," replied Catherine. She took Cody from Izzy, "Ow, I guess my arm still hurts a little, but I'll be fine really ow,"  
"Here let me help you," said Joe.  
"It looks like Joe and Catherine are getting along great," said Yolei. She took a step and fell, "Ow my ankle,"  
"Here let me give you hand," said Victor. He helped her up, "Here lean on me Yolei,"  
"Thanks Victor," replied Yolei.  
"T.K you can let me go now I can walk," said Kari.  
"Oh sorry," said T.K he let her go.  
"Come lets go," said Tai.  
"My families store isn't far from here come on let's go," said Yolei.  
They walked into the ally and then into the open. The streets were empty everyone had gone home after they right after they saw the black ball. There were cars still in the street, but with a drive or passenger The building looked old and rusted under the red sky. It was so quiet that you could only here the sound of the wind. The air force had returned to base for reason. The digidestened saw the black balls lying in the street. They didn't pay much attention to them, but Davis did. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off them. After walking for fifteen minutes they arrived at Yolei's family's store. Yolei walked in and saw her family. When they saw Yolei who was still leaning on Victor come they ran over to her.  
"Yolei are you ok?" asked Mrs. Inoue.  
"Hey sis where yah been and who's this guy?" asked her brother.  
"My names Victor Maxwell I'm visiting Japan from America as in exchange student,"  
"That nice, but you mind telling me why your holding Yolei?" asked Yolei's sister  
"Don't worry Sue he was just helping me out. You see we ran into that jerk Brain and one of his gang members hurt us pretty badly," explained Yolei, "and I guess one of them hurt my ankle. Tai fought Brain and Davis his little brother well the rest of the boys fought off his gang. They hurt us girls pretty badly though, but Cody was hurt the most,"  
"Cody where is he?" asked Mr. Inoue.  
"He's right here," said Catherine, "He's ok, but he fell asleep on the way here,"  
"Here Catherine and I'll hold your back pack for you why don't you sit down it will make the load a little lighter," said Yolei brother heading her a chair.  
"Oh thank sir," said Catherine.  
"I'm not sir yet you can just call me Len,"  
Joe pulled up another chair and sat down next to Catherine.  
"He must still be tired after all he got beat up pretty bad," said Joe.  
"Yes he must of used up most of energy talking," said Catherine.  
Tai and Sora were sitting against the wall near the door looking at Catherine and Joe.  
"They look almost like a family don't they Tai?" asked Sora.  
"Yeah almost," agreed Tai.  
Yolei's father was putting a banged on her ankle. Her get them all something to eat. When she noticed a big bruise on Yolei's neck.  
"Yolei how did you get that bruise on your neck?" asked Mrs. Inoue.  
"Oh that's where one of Brain's followers slammed their foot down me after punching me in the back and pushing me down to the ground," replied Yolei, "he did the same to the other girls,"  
"I want you to tell me about the hole thing," ordered Mrs. Inoue.  
Everyone was inside resting up except for Davis. He was out side still staring at the black balls in the street. Kari saw him, walked out side and stood next to him.  
"Hey Davis what are you looking at?" asked Kari.  
"That black ball there's something strange about it like there's someone or something is side," replied Davis. He walked up and touched it.  
"How can you touch that thing?" asked Kari.  
"I don't know I just can," replied Davis.  
Kari walked up and tried to touch the ball, bit shocked her hand for reason.  
"Ow it shocked me," said Kari.  
"You ok?" asked Davis taking her hand.  
"Yeah I'm fine it just shocked me a little," replied Kari.  
"Brain said this was dark dooms day so I think this thing has something to do with the powers of darkness. I guess because you're the holder of light it hurts you when you try to touch it," said explained Davis.  
"You've grown smarter Davis and I think I like you better then I did before. You seem to care more about other people now and less about your self," said Kari.  
"How can you till?" asked Davis.  
"Because of what you said back in the vacant lot remember," replied Keri, "You said that I mean a lot to you...well you know what you mean a lot to me to,"  
"I do?" asked Davis.  
"Yes, but so does T.K," replied Kari, "That's why I don't like to have to chose between you two I'm sorry," she lowed head down towards the street.  
Davis raised it again with his finger, "Hey I don't care who you chose it's your decision not mine and not T.K's ether,"  
She looked at Davis and smiled, "Thanks you Davis,"  
They looked at each other when the black ball next to them began to crack and out popped a man with a human's body but a dark hard with no face and an axe.  
"Watch it!" yelled Davis he grabbed Kari and jumped back.  
The man was about to make another attack when...  
"Fist of the beast king,"  
Everyone except Catherine ran out side after seeing Kari and Davis hit the ground.  
"Hey I'd know that attack anywhere it's Leomon's," said Izzy.  
Leomon's attack hit the man and destroyed him. He came running up with an army of digimon behind him. He ran up to them and the rest of the digimon stayed behind to keep and started destroying the black balls that were left.  
"Leomon it's good to see you again did you bring Agumon and our other digimon with you?" asked Tai.  
"I am sorry, but your digimon just vanished a week ago into thin air," replied Leomon.  
"Did are they dead?" asked Mimi.  
"No the way they vanished was not the way digimon vanish when we die, but that's not important now, the important thing is that we get, you digidestened out of here," said Leomon.  
"What do you mean?" asked Matt.  
"I don't have time to explain right now we have to get you digidestened out of here before..." replied Leomon.  
"Suddenly more black balls fell from the sky and cracked opened. Then out came more of the black man and some shape spires and wings.  
"Leomon," yelled Orgmon, "You get those kids out of here well take care of these guys,"  
"Right, now let's go all of you," ordered Leomon.  
"Joe ran back inside the store, "hey Catherine we gotta go come on,"  
"Joe what's going on?" asked Catherine.  
"I don't have time to explain," replied Joe, "Cody, Cody wake up we gotte get out of here,"  
"No good Joe he want wake for while longer I guess," said Catherine.  
"Then well just have to carry him," said Joe. He helped Catherine out of the chair and they ran out the door to meet the others.  
"Yolei is your foot ok?" asked Ms. Inoue.  
"Yeah mon it's fine now," said Yolei, "Now come you guys come too,"  
"No Yolei we're staying here it would to hard for us to get where your going," said Mr. Inoue.  
"But daddy," said Yolei.  
"You heard dad sis now get going," said Sue.  
"Ok good bye," said Yolei.  
"We should take the this away from the battle," suggested Wallace.  
"Good idea the portal's in that direction anyway," said Leomon.  
"Portal what portal," asked Jason.  
"No time to explain now let go quickly," ordered Leomon.  
The digidestened with Leomon ran down the street away from Yolei's family and the battle that was going on. As ran down their path they saw other digimon trying their best to keep them from hurt by the enemy. They where doing fine when they saw samoe of the man with dark heads fly overhead. One of them flew down toward them when he blown out o the sky along with his friends.  
They looked up...  
"Hey guys it's the Air Force," said Eric.  
"Yes we had a talk with your people and they agreed to help us fight. All over the world there are digimon a human military forces fighting to stop the end of the world. Now let go," said Leomon.  
They continued to run down the street. They saw digimon and humans fighting a like to keep them safe. The military was fire off their guns and digimon their attacks.  
"Oh," said Mimi falling to ground.  
"Mimi!" yelled Mat he stopped and ran back to her, "Are you ok?"  
"I can't take it anymore matt," replied Mimi, "Seeing all this fighting is brothering me so much that I can't run,"  
"Come on Mimi let's keep running and I'll make sure you don't have to watch the fighting anymore," said Matt.  
He helped her up and put his arm around her to keep her from so that she could he the fight. He'll close and Mimi closed her eyes as they ran. Leomon had to use a few of his attacks to get some of the dark man out of their way. Davis looked at people who were killed after fight these dark man. Tai was doing the same. They just couldn't take their eyes off them. When they half to the portal they could see a white ball of light in the sky.  
"There's the portal we have to be directly under it to get in," explained Leomon.  
They were almost there when a building crushed right in front of them. The rubble of the building was so high they couldn't climb over it.  
"Now what do," asked Michael?  
"We'll have to go back and take another street," suggested Wallace.  
"No we can't go back. There's a store over there to our right with a side door go through there get to the portal," said Leomon.  
They run over to a store with broken windows. And were about go in when Kari stopped and turned around. Leomon was fighting off a bunch of dark man...  
"Leomon aren't you coming?" asked Kari.  
"Go to the portal well you can," said Leomon.  
"Leomon we can't leave you behind," said Mimi.  
"Go I can handle this," replied Leomon.  
"But Leomon," said Sora.  
"For the last time g... AHHHH," yelled Leomon one of the dark men with a spire had flown at Leomon and stabbed right in the stomach.  
"LEOMON!" yelled everyone.  
Leomon was breathing hard holding his stomach with the blood, "AAAAAAHHHHH," he took his sword and released a huge wave of energy. And killed the dark man.  
"Leomon," said Mimi about to run over when.  
"Don't move, digidestened. All of you are to important to die," said Leomon.  
"But Leomon we can help," said Izzy.  
"The only way you can help is to get out of here. This good bye for good digidestened," said Leomon.  
"What do you mean Leomon you'll be reborn in Primary Village want you?" asked Mimi.  
"Not this time Mimi we digimon chose to protect your world for as long as we can now go," said Leomon. He took his sword and used it to get up off the ground, "Hey wizard Tairow, this is my first and last request to you. If you are any of your friends are watching this battle you'll take the one chose away. AWAY TO SAFETY!"  
Suddenly eight colored balls of light appeared and circled around the digidestened creating a force flied to protect them from the dark men that were attacking Leomon all at once and killing him. The lights then took them up in the air and the digidestened saw the city they once called home. The air force was fighting the dark men that flied. The digidestened saw man get killed and digimon as well.  
"I can't believe this is going on all around the world. That means everyone's on trouble right now there's nothing we can do about," said Izzy.  
"I wish there was something we could," said Kari.  
The eight lights took them to the portal and went in. When they digidestened got to there location they were surprised to see where they were.  
"Where are we?" asked Tai.  
"it looks like some kind of control room for something," replied Cody who had waken up.  
"Cody you wake are you alright now?" asked Joe.  
"Yeah I'm fine so you can put me down Catherine," said Cody.  
She put him down...  
"I wonder who brought us?" asked Hersheya.  
"My guess is that those colored lights are what brought us," said Wallace.  
"You are right Izzy," said a voice from behind them  
"Hey Gennai long time no see," said Tai.  
"It's nice to see you too and welcome digidestened to Light base one," said Gennai. He took them out of the room and begun to show them around the base. They were walking down a hallway with blue metal walls.  
"Wow Gennai this place is really big," said Cody.  
"Are you the only one here Gennai?" asked Tai.  
"No my allies are here too," replied Gennai, "We've had this base for quit a while and have been preparing to fight against the evil that has already begun,"  
"Do you mean dark dooms day?" asked Izzy.  
"Yes," answered Gennai.  
"So you knew those things were going attack our world?" asked Yolei.  
"Yes I did, but by the time I did it was already to late he already preparing to attack a month ago," said Gennai.  
"So why didn't you warn us?" asked Hersheya.  
"Because there was nothing you could do," answered Gennai, "Especially with your digimon gone. I'm sure Leomon told you that they disappeared last week,"  
"Yes he did," said Catherine.  
"Gennai can you tell us who's the leader of those freak men?" asked Davis.  
"Yes his name is..." started Gennai when.  
"Hey Gennai we need you in control room one right away," said Jacky.  
"I'm on my way," said Gennai, "I have to go, but you kids rest up," he pushed a button on the left wall and a door opened up. It leaded to an area with chairs and a long table. There was Chess game on the table and Checker game as well in the middle of the room. There were dinks for them on table as well, "You can rest in here now I have to go," then he ran down the hall.  
The digidestened walked into the room and sat down. They pored themselves a drink and they began talking. Michael and Victor were playing and Ken was watching. Tai played a game of checkers with Joe. Matt was over in a corner with Mimi sitting next to him. Davis was sitting at the table drinking his drink on the near Victor. Catherine was reading a book she was given by Yolei's brother Cody was sitting next to Joe. The rest girls were all just talking and going about their business. Jason, Eric, and Wallace were wait until they would be able to play one of the games. Matt sat in a corner of the room thinking of how he told off Jun and what she had said to him on the phone and Mimi was beginning to worry.  
"Hum Matt is anything wrong? You've been like this ever since we left that vacant lot," said Mimi; "Is it something Jun told you on the phone?"  
"Mimi Jun said the only reason that she followed me around some much was because she was in love me. Now I feel mad self for what I said to her,"  
"It couldn't be help Matt. Besides I don't think that it was just your fault. Don't forget what Jason said and what I said," replied Mimi.  
"But..." said Matt.  
"Matt listen Jun isn't the only girl who loves you," said Mimi.  
"What?" asked Matt?  
"Matt I feel the same way," said Mimi.  
"Mimi," said Matt.  
The two looked at each other. Meanwhile in the control room of the base...  
"Gennai Light bases five and six have been completely wiped up," said Jacky.  
"What the animals that were there?" asked Gennai.  
"They're somewhere wondering around the digital world. In other case they're fine," replied Jacky.  
"Gennai, Light bases seven and eight have just destroyed," said Bengerman.  
"It's only a matter of time before they reach us," said Gennai.  
"Then maybe it's time to send the digidestened to valley," suggested and woman appearing in the room.  
"Natle," said Gennai.  
"Gennai time has be frozen the same day will repeat over and over. No one we age. All we will get is night and day. Only the time will be repeated not the events," explained Natle, "He has changed the world forever,"  
"So what do suggest?" asked Jacky.  
"I suggested we send the digidestened to the valley of Hywall. Cayne waits for them there," said Natle.  
Meanwhile back with the digidestened...  
"So far it looks like looks Victor losing the game," said Eric.  
"Yeah," agreed Wallace.  
"Now what move should I be making?" asked Victor.  
Ken moved one of Victor's pieces...  
"Hum an excellent play," said Michael.  
"Off face is the best deface if you only use deface you limit your self," said Ken.  
"Thanks for the good tip Ken. Hey Davis want to play?" asked Victor.  
Davis didn't answer he was silent like something was troubling him Ken and Victor looked at each.  
"Is there anything wrong Davis?" Ken.  
"Nothing wrong Ken I'm fine," said Davis.  
"Are you or you really just lying to your self and to your friends?"  
Everyone looked towards the door...  
"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" asked Catherine.  
"My name is Natle. I know all that has been and I am hear to take you away from this place,"  
"What do you mean?" asked Tai.  
"You are the digidestened and as the digidestened you are very important to the world. I am here to make sure you learn the lessons that you must learn, but you must come with me by Gennai's order," explained Natle.  
"What do you mean is something going on?" asked Kari.  
"Well you see..." started Natle.  
Suddenly the base shook like an earthquake.  
"Natle what are you waiting for get the digidestened out of here," said Gennai at the door.  
"We are leave right away Gennai," said Natle.  
"Wait! Gennai what's going on, mate?" asked Jason.  
"I'd like to know the same thing governer," said Eric.  
"Gennai, they're about attack with full face and you know what that will do to the base," said Jacky.  
"Yes I know, fire are main cannon we have to by them sometime," said Gennai.  
"Right," agreed Jacky and he took off.  
"Digidestened I have, but one request to make, and that's when you are finished with your lessons that you'll do everything in your power to free your world, farewell,' said Gennai and he was gone  
"Wait! Gennai," yelled Yolei.  
"There is no time for goodbyes Yolei we must go," said Natle. She waved her hand and they all suddenly appeared in a white ball. They began to flout into air and out of the base.  
"Hey guys look aren't those the same guys who attacked our world?" asked Izzy.  
"Yeah they are," said Wallace.  
"What are they doing?" asked Victor.  
Suddenly and batch of the dark man flew towards the building and destroyed in an explosion that no human being could ever imagine or forget. The digidestened stood and watched as the building was destroyed, but some how Gennai and his friends survived and were fight off their enemy as best as they could. Then in one more explosion there was no left one the battle flied below nothing, but dust.  
"GENNAI!" yelled the digidestened.  
"Another friend lost and we couldn't do anything about it," said Tai.  
"Natle won't the digimon be reborn in Primary Village?" asked Mimi.  
"No Mimi there is no Primary Village anymore our enemies destroyed that as while, but do worry they died only to protect you. I will explain everything in the valley of Hywall," replied Natle.  
"Hywall where's that?" asked Joe.  
"In a hidden place somewhere in the digital world," said Natle.  



	5. Wiscalla

Digital Rebellion Chapter 4  
Wiscalla  
  
"Mommy!" cried a little girl.  
"Please give me back my child," bagged a woman.  
"Sorry lady she doesn't meet the age limit," said a Dark man.  
The city of Odaiba was once thieving city with peaceful actives, now in the city streets was chaos and fear. Children were being taken from thir mother and fathers and senior citizens were also taken away from their families. A path way broke through as a man with black hair in a black suit walked down the street smiling.  
"Why's he not being treated like everyone else?" whispered a man.  
"Maybe he works with these freaks," replied another.  
"You're a mean person if you're with these monsters," yelled a little girl.  
"Mean man I'd watch who you are talking to little girl because I'm the one who will be deciding weather you get to live or not," said the man  
"What my daughter says true, Ceider, you are a cruel men if you're work with these...things," said a lady.  
"Oh you're both too kind," said Mr. Ceider, "Well if you think I'm cruel now...then how about this," He grabbed the little girl and threw her thirty feet into the air, "Destroy her,"  
One of the dark men flew up and ran into her well she was in the air and exploded killing the girl. The girl's mother stood there in shock after seeing her daughter killed in front of he.  
"NO!" cried the lady, "No, No,"  
"Master if it is alright with you I noticed that the little girl was in the age limit," said a dark man.  
"She was, oh well we have tons of other salves to do our wishes. So she's not really important and nether is that senior citizen over there," said Mr. Ceider, "Kill him and anyone else who is not in the age limit,"  
"Do you really think my son and his friends will let you get away with this?" asked a man from behind Mr. Ceider.  
Mr. Ceider turned around, "Why if isn't Mr. Yamato. So did your little boy and friends leave already?"  
"There not here are they?" asked Mr. Yamato. He was standing with the other digidestened parents.  
"Ha ha ha, Fools," yelled Mr. Ceider he jumped up onto a building and chanced into man with a mask half white and half black with dark cloths and a scare over his eye. Then a white haired woman with a witch's hat appeared next to him.  
"Don't think the digidestened will save you," said the woman, "they've already tried,"  
"What did you do with Tai and the others?" asked Ms. Kamiya.  
"Let's just say your children are taking a long nap," said a voice. A man with a cap and looked kind of like a vampire appeared next to Mr. Ceider. Then a little boy with a hummer appeared next to him.  
"You might even say they'll never wake up," said the little boy. A big monkey with a black jacket appeared next to the little boy (Like you haven't guess who that is)  
"Now why don't all you people be good and prepare for the arrive of your new ruler," said the monkey, "My I introduce to you the creator of darkness him our father, Dieconesmon,"  
The sky began to swirl and a dark figure dark with red eyes appeared.  
"You foolish human beings. Do you really think the digidestened will save you?" asked Dieconesmon, "Like my children said they're taking a long nap and will never wake up. The digidestened have been eliminated out of existents,"  
"Oh no Tai, Kari," said Ms. Kamiya.  
"Now get all these humans to work except the digidestened parents I want to keep them alive. I'm sure they'll be perfect housemaids as for the rest of these humans. Brain Justin I am leave you in changer of taking care of them, but remember to get rid of those who are not in the age limit of five through fifty-five," said Dieconesmon.  
"Yes master," said Brain appearing.  
"We will do anything you ask," said Justin appearing.  
Now as for the digidestened, after seeing the death of their good friend Gennai. The lady named Natle took them away from the base before it was destroyed and was now taking them to a place of peace. They were ridding in a white ball of light.  
"Where are we?" asked Mimi, "I can't see the ground anymore,"  
"We must be really high up," said Joe.  
"We not high up nor are we down low," said Natle.  
Now of them know what see was talking about.  
"Natle what direction are headed?" asked Izzy.  
"We are not going east, north, south, or west. The place we are going to is in the middle of it all," replied Natle.  
"Now I'm really confused, mate," said Jason, "It's like she's saying were not going anywhere at all,"  
"We are here," said Natle.  
"Where?" asked the digidestened,  
"Look for your salves digidestened run out and see for your salves," said Natle.  
They all run out of the ball of light but only to find nothing, but silence.  
"Natle, is this Hywall?" asked Tai.  
"No this place is called Wiscalla," replied Natle.  
"Wiscalla? What's that?" asked T.K.  
"This is a training area where you will learn things that you never thought you could. You will realize things that you never know you could do before. Your skills will increase and you will grow stronger as you learn," explained Natle, "She raised her hands in the air and suddenly and the digidestened found them selves in a small forest and a large house near by, Next to it was a river and there was a stone path leading away from the door with a side path that lead to a garden with flowers of all colors and a tell white fence surrounding it. The house was white with vines growing on both sides and trees providing shad. There was balcony in the back with a lovely view of a near by mountain. There was a smell swing set in the back as well below the balcony, and a shad with wood for a fireplace. The house was big enough to fit nineteen people.  
"This place is beautiful," said Natle.  
"And garden is just perfect," said Catherine, "I wonder if that house has a library inside,"  
  
"I'd love to live in a place like this," said Mimi.  
"Me too," agreed Yolei.  
"There's so many pictures I could drew of a place like this," said Kari.  
"This is where you will stay until you learn the lesson you need to learn only then will you be able to leave this forest and go to Hywall," explained Natle, "I hope you enjoy it here I have given everything you will need to feel conferrable here. There is enough food to last you one year and there is an attic. That area is for Kari. You will find paints and a sketchpad up there. I'm sure you will enjoy it,"  
"Thank you, but what is it that we're suppose to learn here?" asked Kari.  
"That's for you to find out, Kari," replied Natle.  
"Oh, Natle I almost forgot do you know where are digimon are?" asked Tai.  
"Your digimon are in Hywall waiting your arrive," explained Natle, "Now I must go fare wall digidestened," and Natle was gone.  
"So what do we now guys," asked Victor.  
"I say we check this house out," suggested Eric, "And then get a dissent meal,"  
"I'm with Eric," agreed Cody.  
"Then let's get going. Last one in is a rotten digiegg," said T.K.  
They all ran towards the house except for Davis who was still in the same spot he was standing in. Kari stopped and turned around...  
"Aren't you coming in Davis?" asked Kari.  
"You go on Kari I'll catch up," said Davis.  
"Is there something brothering you Davis?" asked Kari.  
"Something just bugs me about this house," answered Davis.  
"Like what?" asked Kari?  
"I...I can't really explain it," replied Davis.  
While Kari and Davis spoke the rest of the digidestened had gone inside the house and were looking around. The walls were a light brown kind of color and the carpet was a light greenish yellow. Downstairs was made up of three rooms. The family room had a couch in the middle of it and a small table in front of it. There was a chair in the corner and a leap behind it. There was a fireplace and next to it three feet away was it a desk in the back of the room and next to it were the stairs. Next to the stairs was a wall that was part of a hallway that lead to a back door that was next to an entrance to a large kitchen. The kitchen had hard wooden floors and in the middle of it was a dark brown table with eighteen chairs. There were two sinks built into a counter and above part of the counter were covers with bowls, plates and cups. There were dowers also built into the counter with forks, spoons, and knifes. Underneath them were covers with pots and pans and big mixing bowls. There was a ferriage against the west wall and next to it a pantry, and the other side was an entrance to a rectangular room with another desk. There was another couch against the wall with a large window above it and on both sides of it were bookshelves filled with books and couple of statues. Up stairs there were eighteen bedrooms and nine bathrooms each with three towels. In the bedrooms there were desk, beds, and closet with cloths for them to wear they wouldn't have to wear the same things day after day. The bathroom had showers and bathtubs each with a sink. The bedrooms had names on the doors that they'd know where they were to sleep. There was another set of stairs at the end of the hall the lead up towards the attic. There was another desk up there on it some paints and wooden broad with a paintbrush. There were five paint stands waiting for an owner to begin work.  
The digidestened wondered around the house exploring it and admiring its beauty. They had forgotten about the world they had left behind and about and all of their troubles. Cody was able to act like other children did with out having to worry about things. He quickly went out the back and began playing on the swing set. Tai had gone out to the shad to get some wood Matt went with him. Sora and Catherine looked around the garden happily. They found gardening tools over in the corner of the fence along with small pitch of dirt. T.K, Ken, Wallace and Victor had gone out the back with Cody and followed a tail that lead deep into the forest. Kari had talked Davis into going inside. He went in and went straight up stairs to the room with his name on it. He walked in and closed the door behind him. The room was middle sized and there was a window big enough for him to sit in with a large ledge. He walked over to it and opened the window. Next to it was his desk and on it was a small flute. He picked it up. He didn't know why, but felt as if the small flute was telling him play. He sat down in the window and put the small flute to his lips. He played a few notes that sounded rather pleasing. He play it again and again until he found himself playing a song of both sadness and happiness a song of chaos and peace a song of pain and pleasure, a song of sorrow and joy.  
'I don't know why, but I feel kind of happy now. Before I felt sad. I wonder why,' thought Davis as he played.  
Meanwhile Kari had found her way into the attic and had found the sketchpad and a panicle. She walked down stairs with it in her hand and out side to the back of the house. She walked along the back of the house and found her self near Davis's window. She could hear his song and the sorrow he was trying to put into it. She set down on a rock and looked up at the trouble boy. She took her panicle and began to draw and as she drew she thought about two things Davis and her digimon.  
'I wonder what Gatomon would say if she knew that I was drawing a picture of Davis. She probably wouldn't care,' thought Kari, 'I wonder how all of our digimon are doing?'  
Little did Kari know is that Gatomon and most of the digimon had taken one new forms and new powers and the rest just new powers. Powers that they would need to be in champion form to master. We join Agumon, Veemon and a new friend who only one of the digidestened would know very well. They were running through a forest after something that you would never she in the digital world it jump over a log.  
"Agumon he's heading for the river. We'd better put him on a detour,"  
"Don't worry Vee Komodomon is over there that deer is sure to turn as soon as sees him," replied Agumon.  
They ran after the deer until...  
"Fire tail laser. Darn I missed, but at lest I turned him around,"  
"Good job Komodomon now let's take our dinner down," said Agumon. He jumped into the air and aimed his claws down and stabbed the deer. It fell to ground and Veemon and Komodomon stopped to eat.  
"You know Agumon that new body of yours makes you more agile then you used to be and you look better to and sound better," said Veemon.  
"I like you new voice Vee too, and Komodomon ain't bad ether," said Agumon.  
"If Davis could only see my new attacks," said Veemon  
"I wonder how they're all doing?" asked Komodomon.  
"Who know," said Agumon, "So how do you guys want your deer. Deep fried or medium rare?"  
"Medium rare," said Veemon and Komodomon.  
Meanwhile back with the digidestened Kari had finished her sketch of Davis in his window and had begun copying it from the sketchpad to larger a piece of paper on her paint stand. When she was done drawing she began to paint. It was her first time doing and she seemed to rather good at it. She could still hear the song Davis was playing. It played over and over again in her mind helping her paint. When she was done it showed a boy with a flute to his lips wearing a jacket with flames of fire on it. She set down her paints, and looked at it. She remember how sad Davis song was, but also how happy.  
'I never knew Davis could play the flute, but the way he played was sad and happy. I felt like I could do anything when I heard it. I wonder why he would play a song like that. Maybe I should talk to him about it,' thought Kari.  
She got up out of her chair, walked out of the attic and began to walk towards Davis's room. It was almost sunset when she got there she could here his song. She knocked on the door and it opened when she did. She stood in the doorway looking at Davis as he played. She didn't know why, but she them walked into his room and close the door behind her. Davis didn't notice her. She sat down on the floor, leaned against the door and listened.  
'Why am I in here? I suddenly forgot why I came here,' thought Kari, 'so why don't I leave? There something about the song he's playing that makes me want to stay here,' She sat on the floor listening to the sorrowful, but joyful song of Davis's flute. Then suddenly it changed to a song of something happy. She smiled as she listened to Davis play then it began to change once more back to the sorrowful but joyful song, then suddenly it began to ended and Davis pulled the flute away from his lips.  
"Kari, you mind telling me what your doing in my room?" asked Davis.  
"I wanted to talk to you, but then I heard your flute. I knocked once on your door and it opened so I came in, closed the door, sat down and listened to you play. Are you mad at me Davis," replied Kari.  
"No I'm not mad," said Davis, "So you really liked my playing, huh?"  
"Yes I did. I never knew you could play the flute Davis. When did you learn?" asked Kari.  
"I never knew I could play. I just started playing," said Davis.  
Kari looked Davis as he sat there in his window. She got up and walked over to him. She sat down on his bed and looked out his window.  
"You have very nice view of the forest, Davis," said Kari.  
"I know, but it doesn't seem to interest me at all. Along with the rest of the forest," replied Davis.  
"How come?" asked Kari?  
"I don't know it just doesn't," replied Davis.  
Kari looked at him, 'He seems so sad,' Kari looked at him for a few more seconds then, "Davis could you do me a favor?"  
"Like what?" asked Davis?  
"Could you play your flute again just for me?" replied Kari, 'I can't believe I just asked that,'  
"Yeah sure," agreed Davis he put the flute to lips and began to play once more.  
Kari sat there and listened to his song. She soon found herself lying down on his bed listening carefully. She began to dream about her home back in Odaiba and all happy things she had done there. She remembered all of the fun things she used to do there. Her mind filled it self with memories of the past, but it also changed her thoughts about Davis. Long ago when she looked at him she saw kind of a jerk a person who let complements go to his head and spoke before he thought about what he was saying. Now she saw someone who had grown up and learn lessons that she thought he could never learn. He was different now it was this that made her think differently about him, but as for her digimon...  
Back in Hywall Gatomon was also with a new friend. She was in a different forest then Agumon, Veemon and Komodomon were. She and her friends were walking through the forest looking for something to eat when they spotted a small white Rabbit...  
"Hey Cheemon do you see what I see?" asked Gatomon.  
"Yeah I do white Rabbit dead head. Dinner will soon be served," replied Cheemon.  
"This is our sixth hunt and so far we haven't caught anything yet, but get the feeling our luck is about to change," said Gatomon.  
"Right, so what's the plan?" asked Cheemon.  
"I'll sneak up on it and you cut it off from the right it's bond to go that way. Because of those rocks over to the left would to hard for him to jump over,' explained Gatomon.  
"Ok," agreed Cheemon she headed off to the right and Gatomon snuck up from behind then began to run. It saw her and true enough it went to the right where Cheemon killed it.  
"Yes! We finally got one," cheered Cheemon.  
"Alright let's eat," said Gatomon.  
"Yeah," agreed Cheemon.  
"You know Gatomon that new body of yours makes you look like a real white lion cub, but your ears say different," said Cheemon.  
"Yeah I bet Kari want even know who I am the next time she sees me," said Gatomon.  
Back with the digidestened Kari had fallen asleep on Davis bed well listening to his song. Davis didn't know she was asleep until he was finished playing.  
'She fell asleep,' thought Davis. Then a knock came at his door, "Who is it?"  
"Hey Davis you coming down stairs it's dinnertime?" asked Yolei.  
"I'll be there in a sec," replied Davis.  
"Oh and tell Kari to wake up, and that I won't tell Tai or T.K she was in there," said Yolei.  
"I wonder how she knew Kari was in here?' thought Davis.  
He woke up Kari and told her what Yolei said. Kari was a little shocked. They walked out of Davis's room. Davis left his flute on his desk. When they got down stairs they went into the kitchen and sat down. Sora and Hersheya had cooked dinner. The two girls sat the food down on the table then sat down. They past the bowls around until everyone had all they wanted one there plates. Davis didn't take as much as he usually did tough. No one noticed except for Kari. They began to eat everyone minding their manners including Davis for once. After they were done eating they talked awhile about their digimon and a little about their homes back in the real world. Everyone wonder if his or her families were all right. Davis for one was not into talking. He was quiet and still after he had finished eating. His mind went back to when he fought Justin the vacant lot.  
'Justin was a little bit stronger then he was the last time I fought him. I wonder what's up. We left yesterday afternoon and arrived at light base one the next morning, and now were here in this place,' thought Davis.  
"Hey Davis are you ok?" asked Ken, "You look a little upset,"  
"Huh, no Ken I'm excuse me," said Davis, "I'm feeling a little tired so I'll think I'll go to my room and rest a while. If no body minds," he got up and began to walk out of the kitchen.  
"Ok I guess we'll see you later Davis," said Wallace.  
Davis walked up stairs to his room and went in side. He walked over his window and sat down in it. He picked up his flute and began play. This time the song was sad and lonely. No one in the kitchen heard it except Kari.  
'Davis why such a sad song?' thought Kari. She placed her hand over her heart and suddenly everyone could hear the sad melody Davis was playing.  
"Where's that flute music coming from?" asked Catherine.  
"I think it's coming from Davis's room," said Eric.  
"Why would he play such a sad song?" asked Hersheya.  
"Do you think that's how he feels?" asked T.K.  
"No way Davis sad never happen," said Matt.  
"I have to agree Matt," said Mimi.  
"You never know Matt there's a first time for everything," said T.K.  
"T.K's right," agreed Victor.  
"Hey Kari what do you think?" asked Yolei.  
"I...I..." said Kari. The song was locking it self in her mind, "I'm feeling a little tired I think I'll go to bed, excuse me," and she got up and left.  
'Tired how can she be tried after napping so long in Davis room?' thought Yolei.  
Kari's room was next to Davis's. It had a window like Davis's but a bit smaller. She laid her head down on in the window and listened to Davis's song. It's sad and lonely tone continued to play through her mind locking in it self in.  
'Oh Davis why such a sad song,' thought Kari. She looked at Davis and began to ask the same question over and over again...  



	6. Feelings Shown and a Lesson Learned

Digital Rebellion Chapter 5  
Feelings shown and a Lesson Learned  
  
It was a peaceful day in the Wiscalla Forest and the digidestened had been in the forest of three straight. In each of there closets were cloths for them to wear. They had forgotten about things that trouble them and had set their sites on getting to know each better. Catherine was still living out the promise she had made to Cody's mom. She had become like a second mother to Cody. Victor had begun to show interest in Yolei and Yolei to Victor. Matt and Mimi had become closer and were more then just friends. T.K had been trying to get closer to Kari, but Kari had spent most of her time painting and sometimes listening to Davis play. Now Davis had begun to isolate him self from the others. He spent most of his time in his room alone playing his flute and looking out his window. He came out of his room to eat, shower and use the bathroom. Kari was the only one who noticed Davis's change and had begun to worry. Until one day when she was painting up in the attic...  
"Hey Kari,"  
"Yes T.K," answered Kari painting.  
"I was wondering if you're not to busy if you'd like to go for a walk?" asked T.K coming in to attic.  
"Sorry T.K I'm busy right now with this painting," replied Kari.  
"Then maybe when you're done?" asked T.K.  
"I'm afraid that I'll be busy then too," replied Kari still painting.  
"So I guess you'll be listening to Davis play that flute again want you?" asked T.K walking up behind her.  
"What do you mean T.K?" asked Kari in denial  
"I saw you go into Davis room yesterday and you didn't come out for an hour that must have been long flute song," said T.K.  
"No T.K you don't understand...I fell asleep well listing and Davis didn't want to wake me up," explained Kari.  
"So I guess what he said about you meaning a lot to him made you think differently about him, huh," said T.K, "You don't have to lie to me Kari I just want to know why you enjoy listening to him play so much,"  
"His playing helps me paint T.K that's all. When I hear him I feel like I can do anything I wish," said Kari. She set her paints down and walked over to a window at the end of the room. "I guess you could say his playing has become very special to me,"  
T.K walked over to her and stood behind her  
"I can see how much you like his and why now, but if his playing has become that special to you then he must be special to you too," said T.K.  
"I...I guess your right T.K," replied Kari.  
"Well Kari there's someone here who's become more then just special to me," said T.K  
"And who that be," asked Kari looking out her window.  
"You Kari. I don't know how to say it, but you've become more then just special. Kari I...I," said T.K.  
Kari turned around hugged T.K, "Don't say it. I feel the same about you, but I also kind a feel the same way about Davis. I just can't avoid him not while he's like this. I love you too T.K, but I love Davis too and I can't chose between you not now and probably not ever,"  
T.K hugged her back, "I don't care who you chose just don't forget how I feel about you,"  
"I would never," said Kari. Then suddenly from Davis's room comes his song playing it's way into Kari's mind. Each note taken with care and each note filled with sorrow, joy, peace, chaos, courage and fear, 'This song playing in my hand it's the one Davis's plays for me when I want him to,'  
'What's this song in my head,' thought T.K.  
Kari pulled away from T.K, "I'm sorry, but I have to go see Davis," Then she ran out of the attic and over Davis room. T.K followed, but stopped at the end of the stairs and watched as Kari entered Davis's room.  
'Please Kari don't forget how I feel,' thought T.K.  
Kari walked into Davis's room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to his bed and sat down. She listened quietly to Davis's song as he played. She looked at him and smiled as the song chanced to something happy instead of sad. Davis then pulled the flute away from his lips.  
"Since when do you just walk with out knocking?" asked Davis.  
"Since you said I could come in anytime I wanted to hear you play, remember you told me that yesterday," replied Kari.  
"I guess I forgot," said Davis.  
"That's ok Davis," said Kari.  
"I've been forgetting a lot of things lately, but I can't seem to forget about the things I saw when leaving Odaiba. Both humans and digimon being killed seeing Gennai and friends die. I could never forget all that, but I feel like I've forgotten about other things that are important. I wish I could remember, but I just can't. I also get this feeling when I play for you. I really tell what it is though," explained Davis.  
'I wonder if Davis is...' thought Kari, "Davis do you love me?"  
"What do you mean do I love?" asked Davis, "I don't understand about what your saying,"  
"You don't know do you?" asked Kari.  
"No I don't. Could you tell me?" asked Davis.  
"I wish I could, but I can't, but will try to help you remember everything you've forgotten and I'll never get mad at you that's a promise," said Kari touching his arm.  
He looked at her, 'Why is so nice to me? I don't understand. I used to but I've forgotten now,' Davis took his arm from underneath her hands and held it, "Please help me remember?"  
"I will Davis I'll help you remember everything you've forgotten," said Kari.  
"Thank you, Kari," replied Davis.  
"Davis could you play your flute for me again?" asked Kari.  
"Yeah sure," agreed Davis. He put the flute to his lips and played. Kari laid down on his bed listened quietly, but she didn't know that T.K was listening form behind the door. After hearing what Kari promised to do he walked out of the house and went for a walk along the river he stopped and started throwing into the river.  
'I wonder why Kari would chose Davis over me,' thought T.K, 'Come T.K get hold of yourself she only promised to help remember the things he's forgotten, but what is it that he forgot,' he walked over to tree, sat down and learned against it, 'She knows that I love and don't why I do I just do. This is so confusing,' he looked at river as followed toward the west away from mountain. He sat there thinking more and more about Kari and her promise to Davis.  
Meanwhile back at the house an hour had passed since Davis started playing his flute for Kari. She had fallen asleep and Davis didn't want to wake her when he was finished. He continued to play his flute. When Kari woke up...  
"Did you sleep well?" asked Davis.  
"Oh I'm sorry Davis I fell asleep well you were playing again?"  
"It's ok," replied Davis, "Now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone,"  
"Ok Davis," said Kari.  
She got up off his bed, walked out the door and closed it behind her, but out side was someone else waiting for her.  
"Hey Kari so how was your nap?" asked T.K from behind her.  
She turned around, "Oh, T.K, it wads fine,"  
"Do you still remember what I told you?" asked T.K.  
"How could I forget, and I told you I love you too, but I also love Davis and I don't want leave him alone. I care to much about him to leave him and the same goes for you, T.K" explained Kari, "Now if you excuse me,"  
"Hey Kari wait I was wonder if you'd like to go a walk with me real quick if you could?" asked T.K.  
Kari was silent for a well then, "Sure let's go,"  
They walked along the side the river for the rest of the day then went back to the house.  
Three weeks passed and Davis continued to play his flute. Kari had come in everyday for at lest an hour to listen to him and to try to live out her promise and also to spend sometime with T.K. Davis now sits in his window continuing to play the only thing that makes him happy.  
'Everyday is the same. I sit here in my window playing my flute day after day minute after minute,' thought Davis as he played. He stopped playing and looked at out his window. He was one door away from the balcony right next Yolei's room. He looked down at tree below his window, and saw Matt and Mimi fooling around with a worry or a care in the world. He looked over at the swing set where Catherine had a blanket laid out and was reading a book and Cody napping, 'Everyone seems so happy to be here, but why am I different,'  
"Hello Davis,"  
Davis looked over at his door, "Hey Kari where'd you get the blue dress,"  
Kari was wearing a blue dress with a red sash around her waist and a necklace with an angel oddment.   
"It was in my closet. It was nice of Natle to leave us some cloths to were don't you think?" replied Kari.  
"Yeah I guess. So who gave you the necklace?" asked Davis, "Was that in your closet too?"  
"No, T.K had brought it a when we were in the real world and gave it to me yesterday," explained Kari, "He said he didn't know when it would be the right time for him to give it to me,"  
"You really care about him don't you?" asked Davis.  
"Yes I do, but I also care about you," replied Kari, "Davis tell me, why are you so sad all the time?"  
"I don't know," said Davis.  
"Isn't there a time when your happy?" asked Kari.  
"Only when I play my flute," replied Davis.  
'There has to be something I can do to make him happy. I promised hie that I would help him remember,' thought Kari, "You know what you need Davis?"  
"What?" answered Davis?  
"Some good fresh air. Why don't you go on walk with me?" asked Kari.  
"I'd rather not," replied Davis.  
"Come on it will do you some good to get away from that window," said Kari. She pulled him up out of the window.  
"Ok, ok I'll go just let go of my arm," said Davis.  
They walked out side the room and downstairs where they ran into Jason and Eric playing a game of checkers. They were shocked to see Davis.  
"Well, look who's decided to come down and say hello. How yah been Davis?" asked Jason.  
"I've been ok," replied Davis.  
"Where are you two going?" asked Eric.  
"I talked him into going outside to get some fresh air," said Kari.  
"Way to go," said Jason.  
Kari and Davis walked out side and Davis blocked the bright sunlight from his eyes.  
"The suns to bright," said Davis.  
"I guess you don't see the sun much being in your room all the time," said Kari Come on we'll walk along the river it's not sunny over there.  
They walked over to the river and began walk along side it. Davis was looking around at the trees and flowers he saw.  
'This place is so peace and pretty,' thought Davis, 'I wonder why fate let us live instead giving us the same fate as everybody else back in Odaiba. Did fate let us live so we could live in this paradise?' he stopped walking.  
"Is there something wrong, Davis," asked Kari.  
"No, this isn't why we were left alive," said Davis.  
"Davis are you ok?" asked Kari.  
"We weren't left alive so we could live peace well everyone else suffers. There must be another reason why fate give us a good hand, but if this isn't why we were left alive then there has to be another reason," said Davis.  
"Davis," said Kari.  
Davis was not the only one having these thoughts. Back at the house on the balcony Tai stands holding Sora thinking the same thing...  
'Why were we brought here?' thought Tai, 'I was told why, but I've forgotten,'  
"Is anything wrong Tai?" asked Sora looking up at him  
"Sora, why do you think we were brought here?" asked Tai.  
"What do you mean Tai?" asked Sora.  
"Why do you think we were given paradise while others are forced to suffer. I've been thinking a lot about this for the past week," replied Tai.  
"Come to think of it I do worry about my mother more and more each day. I worry if she is till alive and I worry the same about my dad as well," said Sora.  
"We've been given paradise Sora and now I don't think I want it anymore," said Tai.  
"I feel the same way Tai," said Sora She laid her hand on his chest, "Maybe will find out why we brought here someday,"  
"Yeah maybe," said Tai he held her closer.  
Meanwhile in the living room Jason and Eric were still playing checkers and Jason began to have many thoughts in his mind.  
'I wondered if she's ok,' thought Jason, 'She was the only one who understood me,'  
"Hey Jason you there?" asked Eric, "Hey Jas wake up it's your move,"  
"Huh, what...did you say something Eric?" replied Jason.  
"You miss her don't you, Jas?" asked Eric.  
"She was the only one who understood me and you," said Jason, "I think more about her every night wondering if she's ok,"  
"I'm sure you'll see her again, Jas," said Eric.  
"I hope your right Eric," said Jason.  
Meanwhile back with Davis and Kari. They had stopped in a small clearing. They were sitting on a log and Davis was playing his flute by Kari's request. Kari was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. Davis did not care about what Kari was doing while she listened. He was to busy think his questions over and over again.  
'Why are we here?' thought Davis, 'Why were we given a dreamland and everyone else a world of nightmares? Why were left alive when light base one was destroyed, and why do we continue to try and block out the bad memories of what we saw well leaving. I could never forget the things I saw, both humans and digimon dieing all around each other. I can't even image what's going on there right now. If we ever return there and see torment and chaos I will personally make sure that who ever didn't will pay big time,'  
Kari was also thinking about the questions Davis had asked early that day as she listened to him play.  
'I wonder what Davis meant by why were we left alive. I guess he meant why were brought her? I can't remember why we came here. I knew a while ago, but now I've forgotten,' thought Kari, 'I wish I knew more about what Davis was talking about,'  
As the digidestened continued to enjoy there peaceful day in Wiscalla back in Odaiba in a building that was once full people working hard to let the city know the what was going on with the world now a place of anger and fear, and in a small room sits a family looking out at the people who are forced to wonder around in a world of terror and hatred looking for food and medicine for their young and others working day and night for no reason what so ever.  
"Daddy I wish Davis and his friends were here,"  
"I know Jun, I know so do I," said Mr. Motomiya.  
"I wonder why that clown left us alive?" asked Mrs. Motomiya.  
"I don't know dear, but all we can is pray and hope what they said about Davis was a lie," replied Mr. Motomiya.  
In another room just as small right below them...  
"I wonder how much more they expect us to watch?"  
"I'd rather be down working along side those poor people then having to watch them,"  
"I wonder why Tai and his friends haven't shown up yet?" asked Ms Kamiya.  
"Their digimon probably aren't strong enough," said Jim.  
"They could be in training," said Mr. Yamato.  
"I'm sure T.K and the others will come when they're able to," said Ms. Takaishi  
Meanwhile night had fallen for the digidestened and Sora and Hersheya were making dinner. Matt and Mimi were in back learning against a tree holding each other.  
"Matt," said Mimi.  
"Yeah Mimi?" asked Matt.  
"Do you think are parents are ok?" asked Mimi.  
"I'm sure they are," said Matt.  
"Hey Matt, Mimi it's time for dinner," said Yolei at the back door.  
"Coming," replied Matt  
They went in and sat down at the table. Sora and Hersheya sat the food down and they began to eat except for Cody.  
"Cody are you ok?" asked Catherine.  
"Catherine...I" said Cody.  
"Yes Cody," replied Catherine.  
"I want to go home to Odaiba," said Cody.  
"I'd like to do the same thing, Cody. I really miss London," said Catherine.  
"I wonder if New York's doing ok," said Wallace.  
"I'd do anything if I could go back home for a while," said Hersheya.  
"It isn't fair that we get to live like this and everyone else suffers," said Ken.  
"I'm with Ken," said T.K, "We've lived here for so long not wondering about how everyone in Odaiba was being treated,"  
"If only there was a way to go back and bring everyone here," said Michael, "Sure they would have to build their own homes, but..."  
"So that's why we were brought here," said Davis.  
"I see where going, Davis," said Tai.  
"What do you to mean?" asked Victor.  
"We were brought here to witness a sample of paradise. A sample of something everyone would want especially now," explained Davis.  
"We were left alive so that we could see what we could do. Not just us, but with are digimon as well. Think about it we always let our digimon do all the fighting and we just stood there and watched. We were never really fighting all we were doing was bring the fighters to the fight, but we can't do that anymore. I now know that we have to fight along side our digimon and the other way around. We were left alive to start a rebellion against the evil that attacked our world," explained Tai.  
"We were left alive to fight for our kind," said Catherine.  
"We were brought here to realize this," said Matt.  
"And now that we know," said Kari.  
"We have to do it to it," said Jason.  
"We have defeat darkness once and for all and make sure it never harms anyone ever again. We have to fight for earth and the digital world!" said Tai.  
"Congratulations digidestened you have learned the lesson you needed to learn and now you know what to do from here,"  
Suddenly a flash of white light shined and the digidestened found them salves in the same place they were before they entered Wiscalla, and in the same cloths as well. Then they began to stars and below earth it self, but no longer was it blue, white, and green, but red, green, and gray.  
"Earth looks so ugly now," said Mimi.  
"What happened, Natle?" asked Ken.  
"Earth was taken over the dark load. He is known as Dieconesmon and he has caused the people of earth great pain and sorrow. The only creatures that made it safely away from earth were the animals. They now live in the digital world, because earth changed so much into a world of sorrow. Gennai and his friends before they died fired a transport beam through a digiport being all wild animals to earth. The digital world took on it's own change to become a second earth and it is that world that Dieconesmon can not enter and were some of the people you free from earth will live. You must free your people from Dieconesmon, but even if you do free them there will still be more to do. He is also after another race of people who are like you humans, but I will not tell you who until the time is right,"  
"Natle listen if we are going to fight then we have to find our digimon. I need to take us to this Hywall," said Tai.  
"I will take you, but you will then be on your own. I will not be able to help," said Natle.  
"How come?" asked Kari?  
"I have the power to send you to Hywall, but I can bring you back go with you there. My job is to teach you out side of Hywall. When you enter Hywall look for Mr. Cayne. Your digivices will lead you to his house. He will lead you to your digimon and then you will brought up to date on everything by Tavi," explained Natle  
"Who is Tavi?" asked Catherine.  
"I know all that has been, but Tavi knows all that will be," replied Natle. She then raised her hands in the air and a white bubble appeared around the digidestened sending them finally to the land of Hywall.  
"I just wish I could have told you the whole story digidestened. I just wish I could have told that the crest of courage was not what you thought it was, but that is not my part in creating the union. A union that will hopefully destroy the darkness in the hearts of both humans and humon," said Natle, "Oh wizards of Hywall protect them as you always done, and do not worry digidestened I Natle the wizard of faith shell always be watching over you as well,"  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Arrival in Hywall

Digital Rebellion Chapter 6  
The Arrival in Hywall  
  
The digidestened had left Wiscalla and were now on their way to Hywall to search for their digimon. It took them two hours to arrive there. When they did...  
"Hey I think we're here," said T.K.  
"This place is beautiful," said Catherine.  
"It looks better then Wiscalla," said Yolei.  
"Yeah, and look at all the animals that are here," said Hersheya, "Natle said they were in the digital not here,"  
"She also said this place was in the digital world," replied Izzy  
"Come on mates, let's hurry up and find our digimon," said Jason.  
"Hold on Jason," ordered Tai, "We don't know even know were to look I think we should do what Natle said and look for Mr. Cayne. I don't know how my boss got here but I hope he knows a bit more about this Dieconesmon guy,"  
"Hey Tai I'm getting a signal on my digivices coming form the west," said Izzy.  
"Ok we'll head in that direction," ordered Tai.  
They walk towards the west, but were unaware of the figure watching from a distance. Someone with clothes the color of the starry night...  
"So Victor and his friends have arrived finally. I have much to do," then the figure was gone.  
The digidestened had been lead down a path. They saw much of the Hywall along the way. They saw deer, rabbits and few horses. It wasn't long before the path that they were following led them to a two-story house. They walked up to the door and knocked on it, but no answer.  
"There doesn't seem to be anyone home," side Catherine.  
"Hello Tai it's been a long time,"  
They turned around and Mr. Cayne was standing behind with a cane  
"Hey boss," said Tai, "So you mind telling me how you got to the digital world,"  
"I'm from the digital world and I have a lot to tell you, but you may not understand," replied Mr. Cayne, "Now everyone inside," he pushed a button on his cane and the door opened.  
They walked inside and sat down in his leaving. They noticed that Mr. Cayne's house looked a lot like the one they lived in back in Wiscalla. They sat down in the living room and Mr. Cayne served them some tea.  
"So boss what do have tell us?" asked Tai.  
Mr. Cayne was silent. He looked over at Catherine and saw how well mannered she was when drink her tea.  
"Catherine you seem to be very well mannered. Better then the rest of the digidestened. You must have been taught at a very young age," said Mr. Cayne.  
"Yes my father is a investigator for the royal court and my family meets the Prince Charles and Princess Deanna every week for dinner so I have to mind my manners at all times," replied Catherine.  
"Wait a minute you've had dinner with royalty before?" asked Yolei surprised.  
"Yes I did infect I was..." replied Catherine.  
"You were what, Cat," asked Jason.  
Catherine looked over at Joe then toward the floor, "I don't wont to talk about,"  
"How come?" asked Cody?  
"Let be were it is Cody," said Joe.  
Cody looked at him, "Ok Joe,"  
"So boss why don't you tell us what needed to tell," said Tai.  
"How about starting with who you really are and how you got here," suggested Davis.  
"The story I'm about to tell you will answer all of your questions," replied Mr. Cayne, "Long ago before your people invented computers. There was another race of humans in this world, but we were not like you. We enjoyed are way of living and we didn't really care to make things that could make our lives better. We lived in the digital world for a long time being watched over by the eight digital wizards,"  
"Digital wizards who were they?" asked Izzy.  
"The digital wizards were the ones who kept the balance between the two worlds even. They didn't wish for nether of our people to meet. My kind is kind of like yours except we didn't have any of your guy's technology. We didn't need it because the wizards give us all the things we needed to survive. Unlike your kind we didn't need meat to live our bodies were completely different. We grow are own food and built homes for ourselves but for every tree we knocked down we planted another somewhere else. Back then the digital world was different it was like a dream world for you humans. Then one day your people created the computer that when it all started," explained Mr. Cayne.  
"When what all started?" asked Kari.  
"When the digimon first started showing up, but they were all in in-training form. Back then there were no bad or good digimon. We got along with them and they got along with us. Then one day he showed up and all was lost forever..." explained Mr. Cayne.  
"Who showed?" asked Ken.,  
"I wish I could tell you more, but my memory can only go so far, about ten digital world centuries," replied Mr. Cayne.  
"You mean you've lived for 1000 years?" asked Matt.  
"Correct," said Mr. Cayne, "I know a lot of things that Gennai and the others never knew,"  
"I hope you know that Gennai's..." said Davis.  
"Dead I know and he knew he would be too," said Mr. Cayne.  
"Wait Gennai knew he would died?" asked Mimi.  
"Yes he did, but enough about this. You must get going to find your digimon," said Mr. Cayne.  
"Oh that right so do you know were they are?" asked Eric.  
"You'll find Agumon, Veemon, and Komodomon in the middle of the valley. You can find Tentomon and Wormmon in the mountains to the east next that are the cliffs it is there you'll be able to find Biyomon and Hawkmon just below the cliffs is a meadow you'll find Palmon there. Next to the cliffs is a meadow next to them are some woods you'll find Patamon, Terriermon, and Kualamon there next to the woods is a forest you'll find Gatomon and Cheemon there, next to the forest are some lakes Gomamon, Armadillomon, and Batamon are there and next to the lakes are some hills with a few trees you'll find Gabumon, Dingomon, and Voxmon there, but I must warn you that most you digimon will look different then from the last time you saw them," explained Mr. Cayne.  
"I'm sure I'll know Gatomon when I see her," said Kari.  
"And I'll know Voxmon no matter what she looks like," said Hersheya.  
"Then you better get going," said Mr. Cayne.  
He handed each of them a map and sent them on their way, but knowing there was figure watching them from the roof of the house. This one with clothes of blue fire...  
"So Eric has arrived I much to do..." and the figure was gone.  
Meanwhile somewhere in the hills...  
"Ok guys there it is. One deer on the house,"  
"I sure hope we catch this one,"  
"Don't worry Vox we'll catch it,"  
"You better be right Gabumon,"  
"Of course I'm right. We wolves are never wrong," replied Gabumon.  
"I happen to remember you being teenaged wolf pup and saying yes to us joining this one pack and if we mass up this hunt Locata is going to kill us," said Voxmon,  
"We won't mass up the hunt," said Dingomon.  
"That's what you guys said last time and Locata almost took our heads," said Voxmon.  
"Come on be quiet and lets chase it over to the brush were the others are waiting," said Gabumon.  
They snuck up slowly trying there best not to be seen by the deer. Then they began to run after it. It saw them and took off.  
"Hey Dingo stop it," yelled Gabumon.  
"I'm on it bro," replied Dingomon, "Fire Blot,"  
A beam of fire surrounded by lightning hit the ground and redirected the deer.  
"Alright we didn't it heading for the brush," said Voxmon.  
"And the rest of our pack is talking is take it down come on let's eat," said Gabumon.  
They ran over to four wolves that were waiting for them when they got over there they began to eat the deer. Meanwhile at the cliffs...  
"Here Biyomon try these barriers they're very tasty,"  
Biyomon ate one then spit it out, "Yuck. I'm sorry Hawkmon, but just can't eat barriers anymore. I've told you that seven times. You can enjoy the barriers, but I'm going find a rabbit are a mouse,"  
"What's with you and eating animals that can't even defend them selves from each other?" asked Hawkmon.  
"It's just the Falcon in me I guess are this Falcon body," replied Biyomon and she flew off. She flew over the meadow and looked down...  
"So far there doesn't seem to...ah there's one," said Biyomon. There was a white rabbit sitting on the ground, "One yummy rabbit coming right up," She flew down toward the rabbit grabbed it in her claws and took it high into the air where she dropped it right on a rock killing it. She flew down to eat it, "Lunch time," she was about eat the rabbit when...  
"Hello Biyomon,"  
"We'll if isn't Palmon that Hawkmon sized fairy with butterfly wings," said Biyomon.  
"Ha ha ha very funny," replied Palmon, "So do you always have to come to the meadow and eat why can't you hunt the rats in the mountain?"  
"Because they're to hard to see and way to hard to catch," replied Biyomon, "So if you excuse me,"  
Palmon flew off and Biyomon began to eat her lunch.  
"I wonder why Biyomon enjoys killing and eating her food," said Palmon to her self, "She didn't used to act like. When some of us got are new forms I thought it would be pretty cool, but then one day everyone takes off to different areas in the valley. Everyday I wonder if I'll ever see them again, or if we'll ever see Mimi and everyone else again," She flew over to woods and sat down in tree at the edge of the meadow. "I wonder what's going on the outside of this valley,"  
"Palmon it's been long time,"  
Palmon looked down and saw a winged white horse one-foot bigger then a cat...  
"Hello Patamon yes it has been a long time," replied Palmon.  
"This place just keeps getting prettier and prettier everyday don't you think?" asked Patamon.  
"Yeah I guess so," replied Palmon.  
"You seem to be in a low mood to day, mind telling me why?" asked Patamon.,  
"Haven't you ever wondered what was going on out side this place?" asked Palmon, "We've been here for three years so far and we haven't seen any other digimon besides Agumon and the others, but we have seen animals form earth,"  
"Actually now that you mention it I have been worried about T.K lately. I get the feeling something's very wrong I the real world and if there is something wrong I just hope the digidestened are ok," said Patamon  
"Hey Patamon,"  
Patamon turned around, "Kualamon, Terriermon is anything wrong?"  
"You want believe who we just saw over by the Volcano," said Terriermon.  
"Who?" asked Palmon?  
"There here Patamon," said Kualamon.  
"Who's here?" asked Patamon.  
"Let me put it this," said Kualamon, "We're back in the digivolving business,"  
"What!" said Patamon and Palmon?  
"You no what that means don't you?" asked Patamon.  
"I sure do," said Palmon.  
"Come on they're over at the volcano's forest," said Terriermon.  
They took off for the middle of Hywall and met up with Hawkmon and Biyomon who had been told by a little bird that there were humans in the valley. Tai and the others had gone to the volcano first because it was closer to where they were and because they had seen Veemon with a red digimon with a long tail and arms a like Agumon, but a bit skinner and he looked a little to agile to be Agumon, and with a Raptor the same size. When Mimi and T.K looked over at them they were a little confused about who they were.  
"Hey Kualamon," said Eric.  
Kualamon jump over Eric, "Eric! It's been a long time gov,"  
"You better believe it," said Eric.  
"Terriermon!" said Wallace.  
"Wallace it's good to see you again," replied Terriermon.  
"Mimi I can't believe you're here," said Palmon hovering in front of her.  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Mimi.  
"Mimi it's me Palmon. I took on a new form like over there,"  
"Palmon that's you?" asked Mimi happily, "Palmon!" Mimi hugged Palmon.  
"So Agumon that really is you. You look go," said Tai.  
"I know and I'm faster, strong and more agile then my former form, and my voice sounds a lot better to," replied Agumon.  
"I wonder if Tentomon took on a new form," said Izzy.  
"Turn around and look for your self Izzy,"  
Izzy turned around a saw a green thing with the head of a Praying mentis and wings like Stingmon but smaller he had blades built into arms and lags like Veemon but longer and the size of Davis.  
"Tentomon is that you?" asked Izzy.  
"Yes Izzy it is me, and Wormmon to we saw a bright light enter the valley and decided to check it out when we saw you over here near the Volcano," explained Tentomon, "And let me say it's good to see you again my friend,"  
"Hey Tentomon what happen to your voice?" asked Izzy.  
"Part of what you might call an upgrade," replied Tentomon.  
"Biyomon you've changed so much I still can't believe you look like a real falcon," said Sora.  
"It's nice to see you too Sora, and you have to admit this form is much better then old one," said Biyomon.  
"That said from someone who kills and eats poor rabbits and mice," said Hawkmon standing in front of Yolei.  
"Hey I'm not only who killed and ate there food," said Biyomon, "Don't forget the deer eaters named Agumon, Veemon, and Komodomon,"  
"So Veemon you ate deer. You must have had some good meals," said Davis.  
"You better believe it," said Veemon.  
"So Komodomon how's my favorite Raptor?" asked Victor.  
"Doing good," replied Komodomon.   
"Come on Tai let's go get the rest of our digimon," said Hersheya.  
"Ok let's go everyone," said Tai.  
It took them three hours to get Gatomon and Cheemon after that they went to get Gomamon, Batamon, and Armadillomon. Gomamon had also taken on a new form and new voice along with Gatomon. Besides her ears she looked a lot like a white lion cub and Gomamon had a dogs body with a shell that looked like a blanket hanging over him, a long tail with fens at the and one on his hand that looked a bit like Batamon's. Afterwards they headed over towards the hills to look for Gabumon, Voxmon, and Dingomon. When they got to the hills they found out that finding their friends wasn't going to be an easy task. Ten minutes after they had walked into the hills they ran into a few wolf pups. Mimi and Hersheya walked to them when suddenly they found them selves surrounded by an entire wolf pack. The pups ran over to one of the wolves and began growling.  
"And I thought they were nice puppies," said Mimi.  
"Stay back Catherine we digimon will take care of these guys," said Cheemon.  
"Hey you the big wolf. I get the feeling you're the leader so how about trying me on for size, huh?" asked Agumon, "Check this, Flaming..."  
"WAIT!"  
"Huh, that sounded like Voxmon," said Hersheya.  
Voxmon came running up with Gabumon and Dingomon beside her they jumped in between Agumon the Locata the leader of the pack.  
"Don't hurt him Agu or I might have to hurt you," said Gabumon.  
"I'm not going to hurt him, but I get the feeling he's thinking differently," said Agumon.  
"Is that you Gabumon?" asked Matt.  
"Yeah it's me and this guy is Locata my packs leader," replied Gabumon.  
"Locata?" asked Izzy.  
"Your packs leader," said Michael.  
"What's going on here?" asked Batamon.  
`"When we first enter the hills and Gabumon got his new form we didn't know how to hunt," said Dingomon.  
"We went on for three days with out food, but then Locata found us and took us in. He taught us how to hunt and how to work with the pack," explained Voxmon.  
"And we want let you guys hunt him," said Gabumon.  
"Us hunt him he was about to hunt us," said Komodomon.  
"They thought you were trying to hunt the pups that's why they attacked you," explained Dingomon.  
"Just like Dingoes do back in Australia," said Jason, "I should of known that might have been reason,"  
"Same here," said Eric.  
"It's ok, so you mind telling us what your doing here?" asked Gabumon.  
"It's and long story," said Victor  
"We already know most of the story digidestened so just start from when you first left the real world,"  
"Huh, Locata we didn't know you could talk," said Gabumon, Dingomon, and Voxmon.  
"I'll explain my own story as well, but come it's not safe here. This is the edge of the Rose Cheek pack's territory we should move back down into our own," said Locata.  
They walked over to a large cave in the side of a big hill. Gabumon and three other wolves were sent off to get some food for the digidestened Agumon, Veemon, and Gomamon went with them. While they were gone the digidestened told Locata their story, and Locata told his...  
"It was seven years ago in your peoples' Yellowstone Park that I was visited by a strange orange light. I was only a pup when I first saw it. It spoke to me and told all about the feature that was on it's way here. I knew that something bed would happen to the world one day and I had warned all the animals in the park. By luck they believed my story and we had all agreed to see what we could do. Five years later the light visited me again. Then it did something to me. I suddenly found myself still with my own head, but with a body pretty much like a human. He told of a life that I had forgot and that it was time for me to learn of this. He told me the story and that I was not to tell you digidestened until the time was right. I was also visited by a lady named Tavi. Tavi always seemed to ask questions instead of giving straight answers. She told me that I would have to figure out the future and that she could not tell me of it. After the day I became pack leader. I learn of what I was supposed to do and..." explained Locata.  
"We're back fish anyone?" asked Gomamon.  
"Did you bring any barriers with you Agumon as I requested?" asked Tentomon.  
"Yeah, yeah we brought you, Patamon, Palmon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon your barriers. I still don't see why you guys don't want to eat meat," replied Agumon.  
"Cause I'm a horse," replied Patamon.  
"I sure hope you guys can still know how to cook out doors," said Gabumon, "But as for me I prefer my meat raw,"  
"If no body minds I'll meat raw too," said Gomamon.  
"Same here," said Biyomon.  
"I'd expect that from you, Biyomon, killer of small woodland creatures," said Hawkmon.  
"Hey those rabbits were in the meadow and not in the woods, so there," replied Biyomon.  
"Hawkmon listen you should be mad at Biyomon because she hunts and kills her food. It is her nature now she cannot help it. Her new body makes her act a lot like a Falcon, but she's still a digimon. The same goes for Agumon and others who now eat meat. They can't help it, but now is not the time to discuss this," said Locata, "It is my job to train you all for the battle that lies ahead. A battle that will hopefully keep earth from danger once and for all," Suddenly Locata began to change into his own second form. He had the head of a wolf, but a body kind of like a human.  
"What are you saying?" asked Davis.  
"It's time for your training digidestened the training that will help you to fight Dieconesmon and hopefully win the up coming war. We begin at dawn tomorrow," said Locata.  
The rest of the wolves took on forms like Locata and the digidestened knew that this was not going to be an easy.  
"Natle told us that we were suppose to meet a lady named Tavi," said Yolei.  
"You shell meet Tavi after you training is complete I will take you to her," replied Locata.  
"This is going to be good," said Veemon  
"It better be," said Komodomon...  
  



	8. The talk with Tavi

Digital Rebellion Chapter 7  
The talk with Tavi   
  
It has been three months since the digidestened arrived in Hywall and were reunited with their digimon. Upon looking for the last three the digidestened found themselves in the hills of Hywall. There they mate up with the last three digimon of their team and ran into a wolf named Locata. Locata told them his tale of how he gained the ability to talk and of what his job was in the up coming war against Dieconesmon. Over the three months Locata and his pack trained the digidestened and taught them fighting moves that they could never be learned by anyone else. The digidestened were also given one weapon each. Tai and Davis were given swords, Matt, T.K and Ken were each given a lances, Joe and Michael were given tridents, Izzy, Victor and Wallace were given axes, Sora and Kari were each given stuffs, Mimi, Yolei, and Hersheya were given two daggers each, Catherine was given a bow, Cody a long but sharp dagger and Jason and Eric were both given boomerangs that could become sharp disk when thrown. They all trained day after day and sometimes night after night. Tai and Davis especially, they were trained harder then anyone else of the team. They all did not grow smarter and stronger. They did fighting techniques that they never knew they could do. The digimon learned how to control their new powers and skills. Then when the training was over. Locata could tell that their skills had grown to their limits and hoped that as they grow their limits would grow and their skills increase, but for now he was ready to show them the way to the home of Tavi.  
*************************************************************  
"Are you all ready to go see Tavi?" asked Locata in a calm and clear voice.  
"Take us to her, Locata," said Tai.  
"Ok follow closely behind me," said Locata.  
Locata ran down a hill and everyone followed. Each of them had gotten faster and were able to keep up with the fast agile wolf. They ran of an hour with out tiring once. Until they came to a the mountains and to a cave in the side of it...  
"Here is where Tavi lives, but I must warn you that any question you ask her will be answered in the form of a question and that she may ask you questions that refer to things of heart or the mind," said Locata.  
"I'm sure will be able to figure out what she's says Locata," said Tai.  
"Just remember you are not just humans with weapons you are the digidestened. The uniforms you were will let people know who you are. I leave you now Digidestened and I wish you good look on your quest," explained Locata and he vanished.  
"Well I guess we're on own from here," said Kualamon hanging on Eric's shoulder.  
"I sure hope we can answer Tavi questions," said Wormmon.  
"Wormmon remember what I told you there is no question with out an answer. When a question is ask their will always be an answer," said Tentomon.  
"What you say is well spoken Tentomon," suddenly a light began to shine from the cave and the digidestened soon found themselves in the same place that they where in when they first left Wiscalla, "Hello digidestened I am Tavi. Which one of you are the ones called Tai and Davis?"  
"We are," said Davis walking up with Tai, "Now could you do us a favor and show yourself?" then a woman with a face white face and glowing eyes and in holy clothing appeared.  
"Hello Tai Kamiya leader of the digidestened and hello Davis Motomiya the one who's heart lies to him self and searches for answers," greeted Tavi, "I can see you all have many questions for me and I am ready to listen,"  
"Tavi tell us is it true you know anything?" asked Yolei.  
"I know all that will be and no more," replied Tavi moving her hands in and then out.  
"Tavi, before we entered Hywall, we saw earth in a state of darkness. I wish to know if there's a way to return it to normal?" asked Tai.  
"What is your idea of a peaceful world Tai? What do want out of life and what do you wish of the future?" questioned Tavi pointing at him and then placing her hands over one another inside her ghostly, holy clothing  
"What do you mean what do I want out of the future?" replied Tai.  
"What kind of future does your heart wish of?" asked Tavi.  
"Well the kind of future I'd chose would be one were everyone could live in peace and never have to worry about being scared and know that they will always be safe from danger," explained Tai.  
"Do you think that the people you will save would want a world like the one that you speak of? What kind of world do you think they would want?" asked Tavi.  
"I think they'd want the kind of world that Tai described," said Sora walking up.  
"Do really think so Sora? Tell me, what kind of world does your heart wish for? Is it the same as the one Tai wishes for or is it something much different?" questioned Tavi.  
"Well I would want a world that everyone would be safe in and have to be afraid and I would not want there to be hatred among them are anyone else. I would want them to help each other and learn to live in peace with each and not having to worry about who was going to have power over who, but anyone being equal," explained Sora.  
"This world you descried. Do you think it is possible for you to create such a world? Do you believe in the words that you speak? Do really think that the people would get along with each other, despite their differences? Could your ideal come true? Do you think the people you will save will wish to live by this ideal?" questioned Tavi.  
"Well I...I," said Sora with a confusing, sad look on her face. She looked down a little.  
"How about you Davis? What world would you want for your people to live in?" asked Tavi.  
"What kind of world would I want?" replied Davis, "It wouldn't matter to me what the people chose for their ideal world. If they want a world free of fear and be able to feel safe were ever they go or the kind of world Sora speaks of is ok with me. It's up to the people to decide what world they want,"  
"Davis, your heat under goes a change. Does your answer refer to the changing of your heart are do they refer to the power deep within you?" said Tavi.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," replied Davis.  
"Davis," said Kari.  
"Kari Kamiya the one who shines the light. Tell me who do you put your trust in most your, brother, Davis, or T.K the one who beings hope to all? Who do you trust more?" questioned Tavi.  
"Who do I trust more...my brother, I trust Tai more then anyone else I know," replied Kari.  
"Tell me Kari do you always in trust your safety to your brother? How do you know that his protection has not already been promised to someone else you know?"  
"I...I," replied Kari  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to Kari?" asked T.K coming up next to her.  
"T.K tell me do you always go to Kari when she is in pain are in need of comfort? Do you always worry about her when you are in battle?" questioned Tavi.  
"Hey that's my business and no body else's," replied T.K trying not to answer with his hands half way up.  
"That's telling her, mate," said Jason.  
"Jason I can tell your heart is good, but you sometimes let your actions speak more then your mind. Tell me do you always expect your friends to solve all the problems you face with them? Do you enjoy fighting instead of listening to reason like most of the other digidestened?" asked questioned Tavi.  
"If you asking me if I always let my friends solve all my problems then my answer would have to be no, and I don't always like to fight before listening to reason," replied Jason.  
"I see, but do you really mean what you say? Do these answers come from your heart are do they come from just your mouth?" questioned Tavi. Touching her hands together.  
"Well I don't really know if they do are if they don't," said Jason looking down  
"Hey Jas, you don't have to listen to her. I know you're a smart guy and that you mean what you say," said Dingomon looking up at his friend  
"Thanks pal," said Jason looking back.  
"What are friends," replied Dingomon.  
"Hey Sora listen I don't know what kind of world that the rest of are kind should live in, but I'm sure they'll chose one that pretty much follows what Tavi calls our ideals," said Tai taking Sora's hand.  
"Tai," replied Sora looking at him, "Your right after what there going through right now I'm sure they'll want a peaceful world were they could live in peace and know they'll always be protected,"  
"Hey T.K I know you care about me and you know I care about you so you really don't have to answer Tavi's questions," said Kari, "Because I already know the real answers,"  
"Thanks Kari," said T.K. Looking at her.  
"Tavi tell us. How do we get back to the real world?" asked Izzy.  
"The question is Izzy why must you go back to the world you had abandoned? Why do you want to return to a place of such pain and sorrow? Do you wish to share the pain and suffering along with the rest of your people?" questioned Tavi.  
"Well I don't know what's going one there now and if it's anything bad I wouldn't want the same thing to be happening to me," said Izzy with a confused look on his face.  
"Wait a minute Izzy. Remember Tavi's answers to our questions will be in a form of a question we have to figure things out slowly," said Joe coming up to Izzy, "Now she asked you if you wanted to share pain and suffering that was going on down there,"   
"Joe I think pain and suffering is what's going one down on earth right now," said Catherine.  
"Do really think so?" asked Joe.  
"I sure do," replied Catherine.  
"Tavi are any of our people dieing down there?" asked Michael.  
"What do you think? What does your heart tell you, Michael the one can be trusted? What does your heat say? Are there people dieing down one earth? What answer does your heart give?" questioned Tavi.  
"So there are people dieing down there," replied Michael.  
"But the question is how many humans have died and if the killing is still going on?" said Palmon.  
"Digidestened," said Tavi. They all looked at her, "It is true that I can see all that will be, but I can also see things that go on as we speak. Look behind you and see the world that you were forced to abandoned,"  
They all turned around and an image appeared. They could suddenly hear screams and cries of people. Then they saw what was going on. They saw kids no older then Cody get taken away from their mothers and fathers. They saw men, women, and children getting stabbed, shot and looking all over a city for food. Children were hiding for their lives trying not to be seen by the dark man. Humans being forced to work the hardest labor for no reason except to entertain those who worked them...  
"This is horrible," said Catherine putting her hands over her eyes and taking them off.  
"So this is what was going on while we were away," said Hersheya with a sad surprising look on her face.  
"Can't believe what I'm seeing, but I know I have to," said Mimi.  
"Our people are being killed worked to death," said Matt.  
"We have to go back there and help them," said Gatomon.  
"Digidestened listen closely. Your digimon are the last of all the digimon besides those who work for Dieconesmon the dark load," said Tavi.  
"But what about primary village?" asked Mimi, "Won't the digimon be reborn there?"  
"This is what is left of Primary Village," said Tavi. A smell red rock inside a bubble appeared, "That single rock is all that is left of the village you speak of," The rock flouted down into Mimi's hands.  
"This is all that's left of the village?" replied Mimi.  
"The digimon all died trying to protect earth," said Cody.  
"So we're the last of our kind, but why were we left alive?" asked Wormmon.  
"Wormmon," said Tentomon, "Remember what I told you,"  
"That everyone has a purpose in life and that when they find the purpose it may not all be the right one," replied Wormmon.  
"Our purpose in life was not just to protect the digidestened, but something else. Our former forms were taken from us because we were chosen only for the beginning battles. The war we fought against Darkness was never really over. Veemon and the others were chosen to fight the second set of battles and now it is time for the final battles that we will all fight together. Veemon, Batamon and Terriermon just had went under a small change in their forms. They were given new powers while the rest just had their powers increased. We all changed for a reason. Well in Hywall I had always thought why I was changed. Now I know. The battles we fought back in the past were tests of are strength. The enemy was toying with us. Well he was getting read to take over he kept us busy with battles that didn't rally matter, but we were given no choice but to fight them. The Tentomon form I was in was never really the real Tentomon form and that goes for Agumon and the others, too," explained Tentomon.  
"Then why were we given those forms when we digivolved?" asked Gabumon.  
"All I know is that the forms we were in were never are true forms. As for the reason they were given to us. That I still do not know," replied Tentomon.  
"Tentomon," said Tavi, "What you say is true the forms that you are in now are in now are indeed your true forms. Tentomon out of all the digimon that worked with the digidestened you are the wisest of them all. You know things that the other digimon don't and the reason for that shell be shown when the day comes,"  
"Tavi," said Veemon, "The form Agumon was given gave him a v symbol like mine. I was wondering. Why was he given that symbol?"  
"That I can not tell you. It is up to you to find out on your own and that goes for the rest of digimon as while," said Tavi and see began to disappear.  
"Wait Tavi how do we get to earth in ordered to save it?" asked Tai.  
"Her time is up digidestened, but do fear you shell meet here again,"  
They all turned around...  
"Natle your back," said Eric, "Please tell us how to get back to earth,"  
"First things first digidestened look down," said Natle.  
They all looked down saw a world that looked like earth, but as a bit brighter.  
"Natle what is that?" asked Patamon.  
"That Patamon is the digital world reborn into a world that your people may live in. Look there," replied Natle. Then sudden a village the size of a city appeared, "The village is know as Kaloga,"  
"Kaloga," said Izzy.  
"Could you tell us what we're suppose to do with that village?" asked Davis  
"Kaloga is a place were you can send your people," said Natle.  
"But that village can't hold every humans in the world," said Jason.  
"Yes it can, Jason, for there are only two million humans the world. The rest were killed by Dieconesmon," said Natle.  
"What you're kidding right," replied Matt, "Only two million left, but how could he kill that many in just three months?"  
"You forget Matt that you and your friends were in Wiscalla for three weeks. For each week that pasted there a year pasted in both the real and digital world. There have been many deaths and cries over the years. Dieconesmon kills them because he hates humans. He has also showed down the human ageing process. It takes three years for a child over the age of five to turn seven, and for every baby born he killed. There are a few humans who are free, but there scattered around the world. The rest are in a city somewhere in the middle of Japan. This village will provide your people a place to live in peace and free of fear. You must first bring them to Kaloga and then I will tell you the whole story of how you became digidestened," explained Natle.  
"We already know the story," said Jason.  
"You do not know the whole story all you know is a small bit of it, but for now hold up your digivices," said Natle.  
They all held up their digivices and Natle waved her hand. Then suddenly all of their digivices changed shape. They were now in a triangular form and each with a different symbol at the bottom.  
"Hey what just happened to my D, Three?" asked Cody.  
"What you hold in your hand is not a D, three nor is it just a digivice. What you have is called a D, tri," said Natle.  
"Is a D, tri stronger then a D, three?" asked T.K.  
"Yes and it has the ability to open a portal to Kaloga and to open a portal to earth anywhere you wish. Listen digidestened you will no longer be allowed in Hywall valley until the time is right. The village of Kaloga is large enough to hold one billion people. The reason I made the village so big shell be seen when the time is right. The home that you will live in is five miles up a road. It has a large computer named Shires she will prove herself useful to you and to open the portal just say digital portal open and the location you which it to lead to," explained Natle, "I leave you now digidestened, but fear not we shell meet again,"  
"Wait Natle can are digimon still digivolve with these D, trys?" asked Tai.  
"To digivolve you and your digimon must be one with each, but expect for the same results you use to," replied Natle, and she was gone.  
"I have...no idea what she just," said Tai, "How about anyone else?"  
"Sorry I'm as lost as you are," said Matt.  
"Come Tai let's go home," said Kari.  
"Yeah come on," agreed Tai. He took his digivice aimed in the air, "Digital Portal open Location Odaiba Japan,"  
A portal opened and they walked through, but did not notice eight glowing and eight figures appearing after.  
"The war will began soon I suggest we get started,"  
"Go watch over them as you did when we first chose them, but do not let yourselves be seen,"  
The eight glowing lights created another portal and went through following the digidestened. When the digidestened got to the other side they did not find Odaiba what they found was a wasteland full of nothing but death and sorrow. The red sky that had first appeared when they were first leaving had grown darker and the ground was darker then the color of a tree trunk. There were a few dead trees sticking out of ground looking black then the night it self...  
"Well this looks...nice," said Gomamon.  
"Yeah if you're a psycho full of darkness," said Biyomon.  
"I could make some flowers grow using my powers," said Palmon.  
"There's no reason for that," said Komodomon.  
"Odaiba was completely destroyed there's nothing left," said T.K.  
"Do you guys think that are..." said Yolei  
"Let's hope not Yolei," said Victor.  
Tai and Davis were starring over the land angrily with the same thought running through their minds, 'Dieconesmon you'll pay big time. You'd better be hiding because when I find you. I'll make you pay for every human life you destroyed,"  
Meanwhile in a dark place hovers a figure with hones and red eyes over a pool of blood...  
"So the goodness of my dark world finally returns. You've been away for a long time have it you. Well then let be the first to say welcome home, Tairow, even if you are split into two. I await your arrive in my city of darkness and when you do my children are sure to give you a very warm welcome, Ha ha ha,"  



	9. Darkotropolis

Digital Rebellion Chapter 8  
Darkotropolis  
  
The digidestened had returned to the real world after being away for three years without ageing. They had first gone to Odaiba, but only to find the spot were Odaiba use to be. The land was leveled except for a few dead blacken trees. They begin to walk down a path looking forward and remembering all the fun things they did when Odaiba was still around. After walking for ten miles they began to see a few large parts of building that once had life in them now just corners of most of them stood. Palmon every now and then tried to make some flowers grow with her fairy powers, but it was no use. Each time she made one grow it died three seconds after so she just gave up. Biyomon flew up into the sky every now and then to see if there were any people hiding somewhere but found nothing and flew back down and parched herself on Sora's shoulder.  
"So far there's been nothing but death and silence," said Catherine, "Maybe we should try a different city,"  
"No Catherine," replied Tai, "Natle said that Dieconesmon's city was in the middle of the of Japan so we keep walking until we get there,"  
"But Tai..." said Kari.  
"No buts Kari we keep walking," said Davis, 'When I get to that city I'm going to kill as many dark man as I can, but it want even make up for half of the lives that Dieconesmon killed, and I wonder if Justin and his no good Brother are still alive,'  
They continued walking until they heard a load boom somewhere in a distance...  
"What was that?" asked Jason.  
"It sounded like an explosion," replied Izzy.  
"I'll fly up and get look around," said Biyomon she flu in the sky and saw, "Hey guy there's about twenty dark man chasing what I'd say about five people,"  
"Let's go and fast!" ordered Tai.  
They all began to run over to the people who were being chased. It took them only one minute to get there. When they were thirty feet away from the people...  
"Halt those who refuse to listen to darkness shell be destroyed," said a dark man, "Lock on target man ready fire..."  
"Vee beam," said Veemon. He fired a beam of yellow light at the dark man destroying three of them.  
"Huh," said one of the dark men.  
"Hold it no eyes," said Agumon. He jumped into the air, "Flaming Quake," he hit his fist down on the ground shacking the ground and allowing hot beams of red light to come up destroying the dark man. The people had fallen to ground, "You flocks alright?"  
"Yes we are thank you very much who ever you are," said a man.  
"The names Agumon and these kids here are the digidestened,"  
"The digidestened, but that can't be. That little wooden kid said you were dead," said a little boy.  
"Little wooden kid," said Digidestened all at once.  
"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asked T.K  
"Let's hope not," said Patamon.  
"Listen can you tell us where you came from?" asked Ken.  
"Yes we left Darkotropolis five weeks ago with a large group of people," explained a man, "We had started out with 500 people in our group, but now where the last of it. The rest were ether captured are killed by lord Dieconesmon,"  
"Are any of you hurt?" asked Palmon.  
"No were all fine," said a woman.  
"You were lucky," said Gabumon.  
"Hey Tai I suggest we had over to this Darkotropolis as soon as possible," said Davis.  
"I agree Davis, but first things first," replied Tai, "Digital portal open location Kaloga Village,"  
A portal opened up...  
"Go through this portal you'll be safe on the other side," said Victor.  
"Thank you all of you, but please tell us why you left in the first time. I lost my son three years. He was part of the Russian military and died in battle," said the man.  
"We'll explain everything some other time, but right now go through the portal before more of those dark men show up," said Tai.  
"Dark men? Oh you must mean the Darkmon," said a teenaged boy.  
"Darkmon?" said Terriermon, "So those things really were digimon,"  
"Come on let's get going to this Darkotropolis," ordered Tai.  
The five people who were saved walked through the portal and it closed...  
"That takes care of them now let's get going to Darkotropolis," said Tentomon.  
"Digital portal open location Darkotropolis," said Davis. A portal opened and the digidestened walked through. When they did they found themselves on top of a gray building...  
"This place must be Dieconesmon's city," said Cody.  
"Ugly looking isn't it," said Armadillmon.  
"I here yah," agreed Voxmon.  
The buildings were gray and there were dark clouds over it. Below were people sitting against the walls hungry and sick, and in the allies, children hiding from Darkmon.  
"This place gives me the chills," said Hersheya.  
"I couldn't agree with you more Hersh," said Mimi.  
"Come on we'll climb down on that ladder over there," said Davis pointing to the right.  
They walked over to it when...  
"Halt you are under arrest in the name of darkness," There were some Darkmon with bats wings flouting up in the air holding guns, "Put your hands up,"  
Tai and Davis looked at each other and smiled, "Sure," They put their hands up and pulled out there sword from the holders on there backs and move the swords down towards the ground sending out two large waves of energy destroying the Darkmon.  
"Come on let's get going they'll be more to come," ordered Tai, "When we get to the ground I want everyone sending people to Kaloga,"  
"They climbed down the ladder quickly when they got to the ground they spared out and started sending people to Kaloga.   
"Agumon you and the rest of the digimon take care of the guards," ordered Davis.  
"Be are pleasure mate," said Dingomon.  
The digimon spread out across city, but too far from Tai and the others.  
"You two creatures with v symbols on your heads halt in the name of darkness," ten guards had gone after Agumon and Veemon. The two digimon stopped.  
"Hey Vee what do you say we slice some Darkmon," suggested Agumon  
"I say let's get on," replied Veemon.  
The two digimon jump at the Darkmon and started moving there arms up and down hitting the Darkmon, then leaded on the ground with the Darkmon destroying them. There were ten humans behind them...  
"Who ever you are please help are friends in the factory on the east side of the city. Their about to be killed," said a Man.  
"We'd better get going Veemon," said Agumon.  
"Don't worry about it mates we picked up the same news Eric and I will take care of the factory you guys take those people back to Tai and the others," said Jason, "But first what's the name of the factory?"  
"It called factory 4," said the man.  
"Thanks. Digital portal open location Factory 4," said Jason a portal opened and then he and Eric ran through. When they got to the factory and walked in side and saw thirty people about to kill.  
"Ready aim fire..." said a Darkmon when suddenly Jason and Eric through their boomerangs and cutting in half the Darkmon's guns.  
"Hold it right there black head," said Eric.  
"Unauthorized humans you are under arrest," said a Darkmon.  
"You wish," said Jason.  
He and Eric ran over to the darkmon and started knocking them out. They dodged a few punches. They fought until every darkmon was out cold.  
"There that takes care them now to take care of people," said Jason.  
"Your not going to hurt us are you?" asked a little girl.  
"No, we're the good guys," replied Eric, "Digital portal open location Kaloga,"  
A portal opened...  
"Ok everybody through to your new home," said Jason.  
"Is it safe?" asked a lady.  
"Of course it's safe we used it to get over here and now it's going take you away from here, now go through," said Jason.  
All the people run through the portal  
"Thank you, Thank you," said a young girl giving each Jason and Eric a hug. Then she walked through the portal and it closed.  
"Hey Tai it's Jason, all humans in factory 4 are free," said Jason using his D, Tri to contact Tai.  
"Good, Davis and I are over at Factory 2. I want you to head over to Factory 3 and we'll take care of Factory 1. Kamiya out,"  
"We just got new orders Eric," said Jason.  
"Then let get going," said Eric. They opened a portal and left.   
Meanwhile back with the other digidestened things were starting to heat up. The girls were gathering humans and sending them to Kaloga. While boys made sure to keep the Darkmon away. The digimon were also leading people to the others. Patamon and Terriermon had starting leading a group of people towards there team mates, but ran into a little trouble.  
"Hey Patamon behind us," said Terriermon.  
"What is it?" asked Patamon.  
"We've got company about forty Darkmon wrath," said Terriermon.  
Patamon looked down from the air at the people below  
"Listen all of you run down this street the portal isn't far from here now go!" yelled Patamon.  
There were about fifty humans running towards the portal...  
"Ok Terriermon let's take care of these guys," said Patamon.  
"Right," said Terriermon, "Sky Wave,"  
"Hopeful wings," said Patamon.  
The two attacks flew towards the Darkmon and destroyed half of them. The rest began to fly faster and would hit in just a few seconds  
"I get the feeling we're in trouble," said Patamon.  
"Eagle's Wings,"  
"Wolf Howl,"  
"Huh, Biyomon, Hawkmon," said Patamon.  
"Don't forget the wolf pack down here," said Gabumon.  
"Now let's get back to others," said Voxmon.  
"Right," agreed Terriermon.  
Meanwhile on the other the street across from Tentomon and Gomamon were leading another group of humans over to the portal and they too ran into some trouble.  
"Fan disks," said Gomamon.  
"Ninja's Honor," said Tentomon.  
"That takes care of them," said Gomamon.  
"For now anyway," said Tentomon.  
"Hey Tentomon," said Izzy running over to him.  
"Yes Izzy what is it?" replied Tentomon.  
"Tai and Davis need a little help over at Factory 1. It seems that Factory 1 is also the guards headquarters," explained Izzy.  
"T.K, Wallace, Agumon, Veemon and I will head over there and help them out the rest of you keep these people organized," ordered Matt.  
They opened a portal and went through. Meanwhile with Tai and Davis, they had managed to get into the Factory. They immediately started taking out the guards. Hitting one guard after another destroying them with their swords. There were about one hundred people in the Factory watching as the Darkmon got killed. Matt and the others had arrived just in time to help finish them off.  
"So what took you so long?" asked Davis.  
"We got here as fast as...we could," said Matt pushing a Darkmon away from him.  
"You guys seem to be doing alright," said Wallace.  
"We'd get this done...faster if you guys stop pushing and start destroying," said Tai flipping a Darkmon over his shoulder.  
They continued to fight the darkmon making sure they didn't get a chance to fire their guns.  
"Ok I've had enough," said Agumon he jumped into the air, "Flaming Quake,"  
Red beams of fire came from the ground and destroyed every darkmon in the Factory.  
"I still can't believe Agumon has that strong of an attack," said Wallace.  
"Believe it Wallace believe it," replied Agumon, "Now let's get these people out of here,"  
"Right," said T.K, "Digital portal open Location Kaloga,"  
A portal opened...  
"Ok all of you go through the portal," commanded Davis.  
The people all stared at Davis and Tai for a while then walked through many of them saying thank you as they did.  
"Hey Tai you there come in Mate?" asked Jason on the D, Tri.  
"Yeah I'm here what's up?" asked Tai.  
"Eric and me just sent about forty more people to Kaloga, but we decided to take a look into the enemies computer flies and we just found out that there's not that many humans here. There's only nine hundred," explained Jason.  
"What!" said Tai in surprise, "But I thought this was the main city,"  
"Well we were wrong the real Darkotropolis isn't even on land. So Natle might have been tricked. Eric and I are trying to find the location of the real Darkotropolis, but so far we haven't found anything yet...wait," said Jason, "There's some kind of massage coming through,"  
"Hello Digidestened I'm sure you remember me, Datamon from a long time ago my master. Made me sub boss of this city, and may I thank you for taking away these silly humans. It saves us the trouble of having to kill them, now listen closely. Those of you who are in my factories you have one minute before they explode starting now,"  
"Let's get out of here!" yelled Eric.  
They opened a portal and went through. Tai and his group did the same. Then right after the two portals had closed the Factories exploded! The rest of the digidestened could see the fire and smoke and were hoping their friends made it out ok.  
"I sure hope Tai and the others ok," said Sora.  
Then suddenly two portals opened and the boys fell through...  
"Matt your ok," said Mimi hugging him.  
"Yes Mimi I', fine, but we have a little problem," replied Matt.  
"What is it?" asked Michael.  
"Datamon's back," said T.K.  
"But I thought he was killed six years ago," said Joe.  
"That's what we thought, but we'll worry about it later," said Tai, "I can see you guys got all the humans in the city to Kaloga,"  
"We picked Jason's massage and sent all nine hundred away from this city," said Yolei.  
"Not bad for are first mission. Now let's leave here our salves and go take a look at our new base," said Tai, "Natle said it was few miles up a road leading away from Kaloga,"  
They opened another Portal and went to Kaloga them selves, but did not know that they were being watched from a dark tower. High in the sky in chair sits a little boy holding a hummer and in front of him a small tin man.  
"Master are you sir it was wise to blow up the factories?" asked the tin man, "I mean what will your father say when he finds out?"  
"Don't worry about, Datamon," said the little, "This city severed in purpose. It may be needed in the future, but right now it's useless. So I want you to destroy it. We'll just have it rebuilt by the humans we have left in captive. As for papa I'm sure he want mind me blowing up those factories since I'm destroying the whole city anyway,"  
"But don't forget the new digimon that are with those kids have great power. I'd say they have to power of an Ultimate Digimon," said Datamon, "and they've defeated you before,"  
"The only thing they defeated was a clone of me. That wasn't even stronger then me. So don't worry Datamon. When the time is right those digifools will see the true power of the dark masters and will find out that they'll complete powerless and I don't care if they have Tairow with them," said the little boy.  
"But Tairow is the strongest fighter in both worlds," said Datamon.  
"He was the strongest fighter, but now he's no match for my father. He's not even a match for my big brother. As long as he's spite into two. There's nothing he can do to stop to us. Darkness will rule all three worlds!" said the little boy.  
  



	10. 

Digital Rebellion Chapter 9  
A Peaceful Day  
  
Kaloga, in this peaceful city live people of different races and color who were freed by the digidestened, and now live in peace with each other. It has been one week since the digidestened freed the nine hundred people from the city of Darkotropolis. Over the week the digidestened have managed find to eleven hundred more people who were hiding somewhere in other countries. There were now two thousand people in Kaloga. The people there have gotten use to living with out computers and having only a bit of power for cooking items and lights. They had set up a hospital and a school that teaches math, English, and history. The kids who lived in Kaloga didn't like the idea of having to go back to school so soon after they had been freed. Catherine had considered sending Cody to the school, but Cody refused to go. There were fifty teachers among the people who lived in Kaloga and there were sixty Doctors. There were about fifteen smell crops fields already grown behind some buildings that soon became stores. They even came up with something they could use for money. Victor and Wallace gave them the idea. There were people of different races and color living in Kaloga and getting along. No one wanted to take power after what they've been through. Dieconesmon made it so that everyone spoke only one language so there was no problem with communication. The people chose the nicest looking building for a church, and many people would go in there and pray for the return of someone they knew who was still in the real world, but many of the prayers were for the digidestened. People would pray that they would return home safely after every mission.  
The digidestened spent most their time in their base a few miles away from the village and freeing people from Dieconesmon. Like Natle said they met a computer named Shires. Shires told them that she could scan the real world for humans who would be hiding from Dieconesmon. The out side of the base was kind of a square building with four towers. The inside of the base had two floors to it. The first floor was made up of two rooms an army and a training room, were they trained and kept their weapons. The other was the control room to the base were Shires was. The second floor was more like a living area. It had a bedroom for each digidestened, and nine bathrooms. There was a living room with a wall that separated it from the kitchen. The kitchen was like the one they had back in Wiscalla. The digidestened had been working for the whole week and had decided to take a break for one day and let their digimon rest not mention them.  
****************************************************************  
"Gain way mates coming through," yelled Jason. Zooming past Tai and Sora, "Come on Tai you going flout around on your Jet board all day or you going to have fun with it,"  
"Hey Jas take it easy we only got these things ten minutes ago," said Tai.  
"Can't help it mate," replied Jason doing a loop in the air, "I just love speed,"  
"We can see that and we can see that you enjoy showing off as while," said Sora.  
"Australians don't show Sor we just have fun showing others are tricks," replied Jason. Doing a barrel role when...  
"Gain way Jas the speed master is coming though!" yelled Victor zooming past Jason making him stop his board in mid air.  
"Hey Vic be a bit more careful I could of fell," said Jason.  
"That's something I thought I'd never hear coming from you Jason," said Eric flying up next to him.  
"I think it was great for Mr. Cayne to send us these Jet boards they'll really come in handy when we go back to the real world to work," said Yolei.  
"These boards cooler than riding on Pagesmon," said T.K.  
"You don't really mean that do you, T.K?" asked Patamon flying up.  
"I mean what I say Patamon, but we don't know what your new digivolving form will and I bet it's going to be better then any of your other forms," replied T.K.  
"You may be right, T.K. Hey bet you I can outrun that board of yours," said Patamon.  
"No way, but your on. To the river and back," said T.K.  
"Are your marks get set go!" said Patamon.  
The friends took off...  
"And there they go!" yelled Cody.  
"Cody, you be careful up here," said Catherine.  
"Don't worry Catherine," said Joe flying up next her and touching her shoulder, "I'm sure he'll be fine,"  
"If you ask me I think Catherine worries a bit to much about Cody," said Matt flying around.  
"Well none of you made a promise to his mother," replied Catherine.  
"But none of us has ever had to act like mother," said Joe.  
"Joe please I could never be Cody's mother infect I plane on finding his mother," said Catherine blushing.  
"Do any of you guys know where Davis is?" asked Kari.  
"Last time I saw him he was flying over to the east lake," replied Hersheya doing a back on her board well it's the in air.  
'I wonder why he'd go over there,' thought Kari then suddenly she could her a strange song in her mind, "If T.K comes looking for me tell him I went over to the east lake," and she flew off.  
"What do think was all about," asked Michael.  
"Don't ask me," said Wallace.  
"Bet you anything Kari flew over there to talk to Davis," said Ken smiling.  
"Please Ken Kari has much better taste," said Mimi.  
"I'm with Mimi," agreed Palmon.  
Meanwhile in the bases control room, Izzy was talking to Mr. Cayne who was on a large screen. The control room's computer took up an entire wall...  
"Your friends must be enjoying those Jet boards," said Mr. Cayne, "Why don't you join them Izzy?"  
"I will later on, but right now I'm going rest. I just ate a while ago," replied Izzy.  
"The Jet boards have built in homing signals so you can track them down if you ever lose one and you call them to you with your D, Trys," explained Mr. Cayne, "When your wearing your uniforms the boots you wear will be able to grip onto the board so there's no way you can fall when trying to lose a flying Darkmon. Your regular shoes can grip on to, but as tight,"  
"Thanks, but tell me why do you call them Jet Boards instead of hover boards?" asked Izzy.  
"Because they go above the hovering level and they can go ten times faster then a car," replied Mr. Cayne, "Anyway have your digimon been able to digivolve yet?"  
"No not yet so far there's been no need for them to digivolve," replied Izzy, "Tentomon's Ninja's honor attack has been able to knock out fifteen Darkmon at once. Biyomon's Night Sky attack is way stronger then her old attacks. Palmon's Locus Flower can cut almost anything it seems. Gabumon's Cold Chill has been a big help so far. Gomamon's Fan Disks can blow up anything and I mean anything. Patamon's Hopeful wings attack is pretty cool and Gatomon's Lion's Eye is even better," explained Izzy.  
"What about the attacks that require more then one digimon?" asked Mr. Cayne?  
"Oh those attacks are strongest of them all. Gatomon and Cheemon's Lion's Roar can really do some damage, Gabumon, Dingomon and Voxmon's Wolf howl make the Darkmon want to hold their ears, and Biyomon and Hawkmon's Eagle's Wings can be really helpful when needed, but none of these attacks can compare to Agumon's Flaming Quake attack," explained Izzy.  
"Yes the Flaming Quake, one of the five attacks of nature. Once it's used there's nothing that can stop it," said Mr. Cayne.  
"I'm starting to wonder if that's the only attack he has. He used it twice everyday this week," said Izzy, "Wait a minute five attacks of nature? What are they?"  
"The five attacks of nature are the strongest attacks in digital world. Agumon's strength must be greater then I thought if he can control it so well," replied Mr. Cayne.  
"Do you know what the other attacks are?" asked Izzy.  
"I'm afraid not, but I do know that they each have something to do with the five elements fire, water, air, life, and earth," replied Mr. Cayne, "The Flaming Quake is the fire attack,"  
"Tell me would the attack be twice as strong if Agumon's used it at the next level?" asked Izzy.  
"Indeed it would, it be so strong that Agumon may not even be able to control it and it could destroy everything in it's range, but right now it can't hurt anything but Darkmon Agumon's made sure of that," explained Mr. Cayne, "The Flaming Quake you could say has a mind of it's own,"  
"I just hope Agumon never loses control of it," said Izzy.  
Meanwhile Kari had gone over to a lake east of the base where she found Davis playing a flute she sat her Jet Board next to his then sat down on a near by rock to listen. Davis was playing a different song then he used too. This time the song was happy, but yet it seemed to represent both light and dark. When he was done...  
"I didn't think you would come," said Davis in a cold, sad voice, "You always seem to know when I'm playing my flute. How come?"   
"I don't know why I do. I just do, but tell me is that the same flute you had back in Wiscalla?" asked Kari.  
"Yes it's is" answered Davis, "For some reason it chose to follow me,"  
"So it just appeared out of no were?" asked Kari.  
"You could say it," replied Davis looking out over the water sadly.  
Kari looked at him for a while then got up off the rock and walked over to him. She stood beside him and looked out over the lake. The lake was large and surrounded by trees with a few clearings near the lake. There were a few flowers in the clearings and sun shined down on the lake as a bit of wind blew by. Kari stood next to Davis as he looked over the calm peaceful lake and in her mind rolled thoughts about Davis and for some reason T.K.  
'I wonder if T.K would like to come out here with me on a picnic?' thought Kari, 'Watching this lake makes me think about him for some reason, but I wonder why Davis came out here,' she looked at Davis, 'Was it to play his flute or wasn't for some other reason,' she looked back over the lake then soon found her self asking a question that she had asked a long time ago, "Davis..."  
"Yeah," answered Davis not taking his eyes off the lake.  
"Do you love me?" asked Kari.  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Davis, "I don't understand,"  
"What I mean is do you care about me?" replied Kari.  
"I don't understand what you're talking about. I get a feeling that I use to know, but now I've forgotten," said Davis looking at her.  
"Do you even remember the promise I made to you?" asked Kari.  
"Kinda," replied Davis.  
"Well...I'm still trying to fulfill that promise," said Kari.  
"Hum..." replied Davis in a sad way. He took his flute and began to play again. Kari leaned he head on his shoulder as she listened to him play.  
'I wonder how Davis forgot about those two things,' thought Kari.  
Meanwhile back at the base Izzy had said good-bye to Mr. Cayne and was looking through Shires's databanks trying find a bit more info on the five attacks of nature...  
"No data can be found on the five attacks of nature of Izzy,"  
"Are you sure there's no information at all?" replied Izzy.  
"Yes Izzy there is know what so ever," said Shires (the computer)  
"Izzy is anything wrong I sensed sadness in your voice?" asked Tentomon.  
"Nothing wrong Tentomon I'm just trying to find something out," replied Izzy, "Shires if you can't find anything under the five attacks of nature then try to see if you can find any info on the Flaming Quake."  
"I will try Izzy," said Shires.  
"The Flaming Quake is Agumon's attack isn't it?" asked Tentomon.  
"Yeah it is and Mr. Cayne told me that it's stronger then we think," replied Izzy.  
"Could you explain to me what Mr. Cayne explained to you?" asked Tentomon.  
Izzy told Tentomon about the flaming quake when he was done...  
"So Agumon's attack is stronger then any of the others, I see, but what about the other four attacks?" asked Tentomon.  
"That's what I'm trying to find out, but so far no go," replied Izzy.  
"I shell see what I can find out, but I doubt it will help. If you need me I'll be in the greenhouse," said Tentomon.  
"Ok sure..." said Izzy confused.  
As the rest of the day went by the digidestened enjoyed their rest for a well then went inside when the sun began to set, but Kari and Davis were still at the east lake. Davis had been playing his flute all day and Kari was just listening quietly with her head on his shoulder. See had lost track of time and had her eyes closed as she listened. Davis had also lost track of time and wasn't worrying about Kari are anyone else he was just played song after song note after note then he stopped...  
"Hey Kari it's late we should had back to base," said Davis.  
Kari opened her eyes, "Ok,"  
They got back on their Jet Boards and flew back to base. At the base T.K was waiting for them out side.  
"I wonder why Kari hasn't come back from East Lake yet," said T.K to himself. Patamon came out side and stood next to him.  
"Hey T.K you still out here?" asked Patamon.  
"I sure hope Kari is ok," said T.K.  
"I'm sure she's fine besides what could happen. It's not like she's going to be attacked by a lion the brought the real world.  
"What makes you so sure she won't be?" asked T.K.  
"Any bit forest surrounding village five miles away is Agumon, Gabumon, and Gatomon's territory. They hunt in this part of the forest along with the digimon who like to meat now and all the other predators know that and stay away, and half of East Lake is that area so there's no reason to worry," explained Patamon.  
"Hum..." replied T.K sadly. He looked up and, "Hey Kari!"   
Kari and Davis were flying down towards the base when they landed Davis took his Jet into the base and Kari stay out side with T.K for a while.   
"You see I told you she'd be ok," said Patamon and he went back inside the base.  
"So what took you so long to get back here?" asked T.K.  
"Davis playing his flute and I guess I lost track of time well listening," replied Kari.  
"So any luck in fulfilling your promise to him?" asked T.K.  
"I can't tell weather's getting better are getting worse," said Kari.  
"Hum..." said T.K, "Well I sure he'll remember something sooner are later, but for now let's go inside and get something to eat,"  
"Ok T.K," agreed Kari  
They walked in the base and Kari put her Jet Board in the army room and then they both went up stairs. In the kitchen everyone was waiting for them when they got there Tai yelled at Kari for coming home late and at Davis. After that they sat down to eat. Hersheya and Catherine had cooked dinner and set it on the table. Except for Armadillomon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon the other digimon preferred to eat and sleep outside because of the changes they had gone through. Tai and Davis were te first to finish eating. They were sitting across from each other and when they were done they just looked at each. Everyone else stopped eating and looked at them wonder what they were doing...  
"What do you think they're?" asked Victor.  
"Maybe they're having a staring contest," suggested Wormmon.  
"Hey Tai, Davis what are you..." asked Matt when. Then Tai and Davis looked at them cold, cruel looks. Anyone froze in place for a while a little sacred...  
"All of you finish eating and then go bed we got work to do early tomorrow morning," ordered Tai and Davis cruelly.  
Then everyone continued eating. When they were done everyone including Tai and Davis got and went to bed, but Wormmon had gone out of Ken's window, which was located over the greenhouse in the back of the base and had gone through a skylight. He entered the greenhouse and looked over at Tentomon who sitting against the wall with his eye's closed.  
"It pretty chilly out are you coming inside to night Tentomon?" asked Wormmon.  
Tentomon opened his eyes and looked at this friend...  
"No Wormmon I'll be fine out here in the greenhouse like always," replied Tentomon.  
"Ok then good night," said Wormmon then he climbed up the wall, back through the skylight and into Ken's room. Tentomon closed his eyes again then opened back up after a while...  
'So that's how Agumon learned the Flaming Quake, but if Tai and Davis share the crest courage's power then why do I get a sense of dark, but yet good energy coming from them. I should keep the information I get to myself for a while until I can figure it out,' thought Tentomon.  
But little did Tentomon know was that his thoughts were being watched by someone who is also interested in Tai and Davis. In a dark tower somewhere high above earth, a dark figure lucks over a pool of blood...  
"So Tentomon you finally have the power to search the digital realm for answers, but even if you do find out about the Flaming Quake and the other four attacks of nature you still have a long way to go before you and your follow digimon can be strong enough to defeat me and children and you two parts of Tairow you seem to have found your ability to read each others thoughts. By now you should be able to move together as one. So why don't raise the stacks a little for your little mission tomorrow. By awaking two of your old friends who you know very, very well,"  



	11. Old Rivals Return

Digital Rebellion Chapter 10  
Old Rivals Return  
  
It was the day after the, digidestened had been given their Jet Boards by Mr. Cayne. They had been in the real world sending humans to the village of Kaloga, but they were also hacking into their enemy's computer files hoping to find information on where they're parents might be. After freeing people and hacking into computer after computer going from small city too city the digidestened had finally found the information they had been looking for. Their families were alive in the once cared for country of, Egypt...  
*******************************************************  
The digidestened were flying on their Jet Boards over the hard gray ground over to Egypt, but on the way Tai and Davis where about to find out that a few old friends of there's were not about to let there rivalry end...  
"So are families are in Egypt, huh" said Yolei, "I can't till we bustem out,"  
"We still don't know if they're really there, Yolei," replied Victor, "As far as we know Dieconesmon could of set up false info,"  
"But if they are there don't you think it would better if we go there by using the portal?" suggested Jason.  
"It would be best if we didn't becau..." started Tai as a displeasing look came on to face.  
"What's wrong, Tai," asked Davis flying next to him. Tai looked at Davis then turned away and was silent. Davis's face begin to look like Tai's when...  
"Is anything wrong Tai?" asked Sora.  
"No Sora nothing's wrong infect we'll use portal after all," replied Tai. He took his D, Tri from his side, "Digital portal open location Egypt,"  
A portal opened and they went through when they got to the other side they found them selves on top of a large building. The city was bigger then the kind Egyptians would like, but is was like all the other cities dark and lonely with people sitting on the ground sick and children hiding. Tai and Davis looked around a little then began to fly off with their digimon on their Jet Boards with them.   
"Hey, Tai were are you going?" asked Komodomon.  
"You guys start looking for our families and a sending people to Kaloga," ordered Tai in a displeasing way, "Davis, Veemon, Agumon, and I have some things to take care of. Matt's in charge until we get back," then the two boys flew off with their digimon.  
"What was that all about?" asked Armadillomon.  
"Don't ask me, but we should get to work," said Matt, "Mimi, Michael, Hersheya and I will look on the west side and free some people on the way. The rest of you look on the east and do the same, ok let's go," and they all took off...  
"You know I think Tai should of chose Matt for his second in the command instead of Davis," said Gatomon standing with Kari on her board.,  
"You want to him that?" asked Cheemon.  
"Nop," replied Gatomon.  
Meanwhile in a Dark tower somewhere in the middle of the city lies a drak figure wearing a black hat and a dark coat, who doesn't like the idea of the digidestened coming to his city, but also doesn't like that they just might find a cretin group of people. It stood in front a window looking down at Matt's group as they destroyed the Darkmon and sent people to the village of Kaloga.  
"So they're finally here are they? Well then let's see how long they'll last. I'll let them free half of the people here then send out the rest of my army,"  
"You do you relay think you can beat my brother?"  
"No Ms. Jun Motomiya. I don't think because I don't have to worry about beating your brother when he has another engagement with someone else," said the figure looking at her.  
"I know his friends will find my parents sooner are later," said Jun sitting on the floor cleaning it.  
"I wouldn't get your get you hopes up Jun because who says you'll even be here when they start looking for you. As we speak you parents and the other digidestened families or being transported to a different area somewhere in the world. So I doubt you'll be saved today."  
"Why don't you just kill me instead of making watch the horrible things you do everyone?" asked Jun.  
"Because my master's father wants you alive. He says we need good housekeepers. Now if you excuse me. Guard,"  
A Darkmon came into the room, "Yes master?"  
"I want you to take this little brat away from my site and to her family to be transported away from here," said the figure looking back out side the window.  
"Yes sir," agreed Darkmon he grabbed Jun and took away.  
"Very soon the battle will began and Tai Kamiya along with Davis Motomiya will be meeting they're worse nightmare ha, ha, ha," said the figure to himself.  
Tai and Davis had flown two miles away from the city to a large statue. They got off their Jet Boards and sent them away then...  
"So you came. We've been waiting for you,"  
"You know only you guys could hold a rivalry this long," said Tai.  
"Rivalry what do mean, Tai," asked Agumon.  
"It's been such a long time. You know we never thought you two would still be alive, but it look like you are,"  
"For three years we waited for you to return so we could settle this battle once and for all,"  
"All four us know that this won't be settle with just battle it never has and it never will be until two of us is dead and you know you will never brat Tai and me and we know that we can never beat you and your brother, Justin. So what do you say we get started and get this battle over with," said Davis.  
Then two boys and two digimon came from behind the statue...  
"Fine by me Motomiya," agreed Justin.  
"How about you Kamiya?" asked Brian.  
"Let's get started," agreed Tai with a smile, "and I figure to you guys would have digimon of your own since you asked for us to bring Agumon and Veemon with us,"  
"So you already know. Well then you should also that you don't have to worry about you Agumon I'll take good care of him,"  
"Darkagumon," said Agumon.  
"Well what do you know he remembers me," said a digimon looking like Agumon.  
"Oh Veemon do you remember me too?" asked the digimon over near Justin.,  
"Darkveemon," said Veemon.  
"As much as I liked to here the story about how you guys met I'd rather start my battle with Brian," said Tai pulling out his sword from its holder on his back. Brian pulled out his and then Davis and Justin did the same. Brian then run over Tai, jumped high in the air and started to fall down towards Tai holding his sword in both hands ready to run it through Tai's head. Tai jumped of the way by doing a back flip out right before was two feet away from going straight through his head then run over to Brian. The two boys run at each hitting their swords again and again. Davis and Justin started off the same way each of them dodging and attacking over and over again. Tai flipped Brian over him and Brian used his hand to flip again and get back on his feet. Tai Run over swung his sword down Brain five times using different moves. Brian dodged Tai's attacks then jumped down to ground and tried to trip Tai jump back then forward towards Brian. Brian got up and did the same. Agumon was busy fighting Darkagumon and Veemon, Darkveemon...  
"I don't know how you're still alive, but I'm going to finish you off for good," said Agumon to Darkagumon.  
"I'm not a real digimon I'm a control spire and you'd be surprised what I can do," said Darkagumon swing his tail at Agumon. Agumon jumped in the air and tried to hit Darkagumon with his on tail, but he missed too. Veemon and Darkveemon's battle was going pretty much the same until Brian and Justin jumped back over to the statue and vanished then Darkagumon and Darkveemon did the same.  
"Hey come back here you coward!" yelled Agumon, "Darkagumon did you hear me I said come back here!" then suddenly Agumon began to glow and so did Tai's D, Tri  
"What the..." said Tai he looked at Agumon, "Hey Agumon what's wrong with you?"  
"Tai let's find that no good lizard and his rotten owner. I have a score to settle with him," replied Agumon with his eye's glowing.  
Tai looked at his D, Tri then at Agumon, "Yeah let's," he aimed his D, Tri at Agumon and....  
"Agumon true digivolve to...RAXMON,"  
"Rexmon I've never heard of a digimon named Rexmon," said Veemon  
Agumon changed into a digimon that looks like Magnamon except his armor's white and his skin is red and with a V symbol on his head  
"I think Brian and Darkagumon might be in the city somewhere we'd better find him before any of our friends get hurt," said Tai. He called back his Jet Board and got on. Raxmon could fly already so he didn't need to ride with Tai. Then the two of then flew off. Davis and Veemon stood there and watched as their friends took off, but then realized that Justin and Darkveemon might be in the city as while. Then Veemon began to glow while thinking about it.  
"Davis let's find Justin and his digimon," said Veemon.  
Davis noticed his D, Tri glowing, "Ok Veemon let's go," He aimed his D, tri at Veemon and.  
"Veemon true digivolve to...MAGNORAMON," Veemon had changed into a digimon that looked like Magnamon, but with a V symbol on his head and red armor. Then he and Davis too flew off for the city.  
Meanwhile, back in the city the other digidestened were having problems of their own with Darkmon. They had managed to free five thousand people, but were attack by an army of Darkmon. The people who were near by ran off into the sewers and into ally ways t hide. Ken was the only digidestened to get away and he and Wormmon were following a flying Darkmon who was holding a human underneath his arm who looked kind of like Jun. He followed it until he came to the edge of the city were he found a strange van with people standing outside of it. The Darkmon they were following landed and threw the human he was carrying into the van. There were five other Darkmon with him. Ken hid behind a building holding his lance and looked over at them carefully as the group of people got into the van one by one. Wormmon was standing next to him...  
"What do you see Ken," asked Wormmon.  
Ken didn't answer at first then he began to see a lady who he knew very well indeed. He came from behind the building quickly after seeing her...  
"MOM!" yelled Ken.  
The lady looked behind her, "Ken, Ken is that you?"  
Ken began running over to her when with his lance in his hand.  
"Get in there," said a Darkmon pushing her into the van, "Stop him,"  
The Darkmon began to fire upward towards the building Ken was hiding behind. It began to fall apart and Ken stopped running as a big piece of it fell in front of him. Then a large piece began towards him Wormmon was watching and then...  
"Oh no Ken!" yelled Wormmon. Then Ken's D, Tri began to glow, "Wormmon true digivolve to...TRUESTINGMON," he flew over to the rock and destroyed it. Ken looked at him confused. He looked like Stingmon, but he was a bit big and two swords on his back and he sounded a little different as well.  
"Stingmon I that you?" asked Ken.  
"I'm Truestingmon now, but right now is n time to be talking about. We have to go after your mother now let's go,"  
"Right," agreed Ken. He called his Jet Board and then he and his digimon flew off.  
Meanwhile with the other digidestened they were all back together, but were having problems holing off they're enemy.  
"I don't how much longer we can keep this up," said Jason, "I mean almost everyone of us is fighting three or more Darkmon," he threw his boomerang...  
"I wonder Tai and Davis are?" asked Eric.  
"I thinking the same thing," said Armadillomon attacking, "Diamond Shall,"  
"Eagle's Wings," said Hawkmon and Biyomon.  
"Wolf How," said Gabumon, Voxmon and Dingomon.  
"Loin's Roar," said Gatomon and Cheemon.  
"Men we could really use Agumon's Flaming Quake right about, Fan Disks," said Gomamon firing his attack...  
"I'm with you Gomamon, Ocean Fen," replied Batamon.  
"I wonder...Locus Flower...where he and Tai could be?" said Palmon flying higher to dodge an attack.  
"Hey Guys look out we've got trouble," said T.K looking up. Ten Darkmon were flying down towards them...  
"We have to do something fast!" yelled Gabumon.  
Then suddenly all the D, Trys began to glow...  
"Hey what's going on, mate?" asked Jason.  
"Don't ask me," said Victor.  
"Gabumon true digivolve to...TIGERWOLFMON,"  
"Patamon true digivolve to...PAGONESTMON,"  
"Biyomon true digivolve to...FALCONMON,"  
"Gomamon true digivolve to...ZODRAMON,"  
"Tentomon true digivolve to...PRAYMON,"  
"Gatomon true digivolve to...CATALESSMON,"  
"Batamon true digivolve...TRUESEARAMON,"  
"Terriermon true digivolve to...SKYCALLAMON,"  
"Dingomon true digivolve to...DANRINGOMON,"  
"Voxmon true digivolve to...FOXWOLFMON,"  
"Cheemon true digivolve to...PANCHEETAMON,"  
"Komodomon true digivolve to...DRAGONMON,"  
"Kualamon true digivolve to...KAGAROOMON,"  
"Hawkmon true digivolve to...TRUESHURIEMON,"  
"Armadillomon true digivolve to...TRUEDIGMON,"  
"Palmon true digivolve to...GRADENRAMON,"  
All the digimon had changed to whole new digimon. Gabumon looked like a wolf sized tiger with white far and black strips. Gatomon looked like a white lion and her tail ring back. Patamon had changed into Pages, but a bit large and a golden horn on his head. Tentomon still the head of a praying mentis, but his body was kind of like Stingmon's just a little smeller and he had two ninja swords in his hands. Gomamon had Zudomon's body, but the size of Lillymon unlike Zudomon he could stand straight up and he had a lance in his head instead of a hummer. Biyomon looked like a giant Falcon with eagle eyes. Voxmon became a wolf-sized tiger with nine long tails and she had golden far. Dingomon was the same size but looked more like Timber wolf. Batamon looked like Searamon, but had red skin and silver mask. Komodomon looked like a red Dragon. Terriermon looked like Pagasmon but was white and his wings were on his head. Hawkmon became Shurimon but had a sword in his hand instead of to stars, and Armadillomon had become Digmon, but with white armor and a boy kind of like a human with two dills on his wrist and a head kind of like a dog. Kualamon changed into a Kangaroo with straight lags, and Palmon changed in six-foot fairy with Lilly's eyes. Cheemon changed into Black cheetah with a white ring of around her neck and he tail  
"What just happened?" asked Yolei with a confessed look on her face  
"I think they just digivolved," replied Michael.  
The Darkmon that were fly down towards them stopped...  
"What just happened?"  
"It appears to be a transformation of some sort,"  
"This is not in my data I have no idea what to do,"  
"How I help you," yelled Falconmon flying towards them, "Hawk's Cry," she destroyed the ten in the air and then began to help her friends with other forty-five   
"Blizzard Howl,' said Tigerwolfmon.  
"Flaming thunder," said Danringomon.  
The digimon began to attack the Darkmon that were surrounding them like crazy. Destroying one after another...  
"Samaria's Honor," said Tentomon.  
"Voltage Lance," said Zodramon.  
The battle went on for a while with the digidestened just standing around watching...  
"I can't believe it our digimon digivolved," said Cody.  
"Yeah, but they digivolve in a different way," said Izzy.  
"I wonder what it is gov?" asked Eric.  
"It's called true digivolving Eric," said Kagaroomon, "Gaiga Punch,"  
"True digivolving," said T.K, "What's that,"  
"We'll explain as soon as we take care of our enemy," said Pagonestmon, "Fates Wings,"  
"Solar Cannon," said Gardanramon  
"Dill Missiles," said Truedigmon.  
"Digmon looks different from the last time we saw him," said Kari.  
After two minutes of fighting the Darkmon took off...  
"There, that takes care of them," said Dragonmon.  
"I don't think they'll be sending anymore guards to this area. We should continue freeing the humans here," said Praymon.  
"Good idea," said Catalessmon.  
"Is that you Tentomon?" asked Izzy looking at Praymon.  
"Yes Izzy it's me, but I'm Praymon now,"  
"And is the white lion Gatomon?" asked Kari.  
"You better believe it's me," replied Catalessmon.  
After figuring out who was who the digidestened continued to free the humans left in the city they were in. Izzy had called Shires told get the number of people that were left in the city. Shires told them that there were five hundred thousand left...  
"Wait a minute that many, but how so far Dieconesmon has only had one thousand or lower in every city we've been in so far?" said Izzy talking to Shires on his D, Tri.  
"Egypt is on of the two cities that was not completely destroy. Infect its vertical, dieangler, and horizontal size was increased by fifteen percent it's normal capacity in order to build the human work factory," explained Shires.  
"What did she say?" asked Jason, Matt, T.K, and Victor.  
"She said they made it bigger," replied Wallace.  
"Hey Shires can you speak in English from now on?" asked Jason.  
"Of course Jason," agreed Shires.  
"Thank you," replied Jason.  
"Shires I want you to continue to scene the data we sent you earlier today," ordered Matt.  
"Yes Matt," agreed Shires and she singed off.  
"Hey guys Ken's back with a friend," said Hersheya.  
"I think that's Stingmon," said Pancheetamon.  
"He looks different," said Truedigmon.  
Ken and Truestingmon leaded then ran over to the others...  
"Hey guys I see my digimon wasn't the only one who digivolved," said Ken.  
"Yeah, but anyway did you managed to catch the Darkmon holding Davis's sister?" asked Sora.  
"Sorry he got away along with the rest of our families I think," said Ken.  
"The rest of our families," said Yolei, "You mean you saw the rest of our parents,"  
"I not quit sure, but I did see my mom," said Ken.  
"We call Tai and Davis and let them know wherever they are," said Matt.  
"They were busy fighting us,"  
"Who said that?" asked Catherine.  
"Don't tell me you forgot me already. Oh I'm so insulted,"  
"Hey Gabumon or should I say Tigerwolfmon remember me?"  
"That voice I know that voice," said Tigerwolfmon.  
"Hey Kari light girl how's it been miss me?"  
"Who are you?" asked Kari.  
"Guess,"  
Kari closed her eye's then opened them again in shock, "Your...your Justin and Brian,"  
Two boys along with the image of a man wearing a dark hat and along with two digimon who each looked like Magnamon but one had blue skin and the other had red and they each had black armor on...  
"It's been a long time has it digidestened. I remember when you destroyed my beautiful clone, but oh while I guess I'll have to eat the losses," said the man.  
"I know that guy, he's...he's Mummymon," said T.K frightfully  
"Congratulations you guess right. Justin, Darkmagnoramon tell the boy what he's won," said Mummymon.  
"He's won a fabulous trip to death," said Justin.  
"Infect why don't we send all his little friends with him," suggested Darkmagnoramon.  
"We'll escort all of you to your funerals. Won't we Darkraxmon?" asked Brain.  
"Of course we will," said a digimon standing behind Brian, "I don't know how you and your friends digivolved with the dark gas flouting around, but I don't care ether," he placed his hand over his face and Brian, Justin and Darkmagnoramon did the same did the same.  
"I'll live it to you boys ta ta," said Mummymon and he vanished into thin air.  
"What are they going to do?" asked Sora.  
"Whatever it is I don't think it's going to be good," replied Hersheya.  
"Where there is light there is darkness," said Brian, Justin, Darkraxmon, and Darkmagnoramon. Then suddenly they finished...  
"Sora!"  
Sora turned around and saw Tai and Davis flying up on his Jet Boards  
"Tai!" yelled Sora.  
"Raxmon fire your attack now," ordered Tai.  
Raxmon was above the digidestened and...  
"Flaming Quake," yelled Raxmon. He flu down to the ground and hit with his fist. Then Justin, Brian and their two digimon reappeared. Tai and Davis got off their Jet Boards when they reached the others they held up their swords ready to fight Justin and Brian.  
"We finish this now Justin," said Davis.  
"It ends here Brian," said Tai.  
"You ran off last time, but this time your not going anywhere," said Raxmon.  
"This time we're finishing you off for good," said Magnoramon.  
"So you guys want to continue our little battle, huh. We only challenged you to see if you had gotten any strong," said Justin.  
"But if you want to continue the fight we started then it's ok with. We were going to continue fighting you later on anyway," said Brian.  
"So then let's get started," said Tai.  
"Fine with me," replied Brian.  
"Your not getting away this time," said Raxmon dedigivolving into Agumon.  
"Maybe I will and may be I want," said Darkraxmon dedigivolving into Darkagumon.  
Darkmagnoramon and Magmoramon also dedigivolved, and stared at each other. The rest of the digimon dedigivolved and just looked at their friends along with the rest of the digidestened...  
"Who are those digimon?" asked Victor.  
"Old friends of Agumon and Veemon we'll explain later, but right now we should let these guys take care of business," said Gabumon  
"Gabumon's right," agreed Hersheya, "Besides we've already seen Tai and Brian fight along with Davis and Justin, but this it's going to get serious. These guys are ready to kill each other and we'd only be getting in their way,"  
"How can you tell that they're ready to kill each other?" asked Mimi.  
"I've it most of life. I've so much of it that I can tell just by the looks in their eyes," explained Hersheya.  
Victor looked at the four boys and the four digimon...  
"Hersh is right I can see it we'd better off getting out of here and freeing some more people," suggested Victor.  
"Get out of here, Matt things are going to get ugly," said Tai.  
"Ok Tai," agreed Matt.  
Then the other digidestened called their Jet Boards and flu off living their friends and their enemies alone with each...  



	12. Rivalry and Confusion

(N: I hope you reread chapter 10 I added to the last part of it. This for those who were waiting for this chapter)  
Digital Rebellion Chapter 11  
Rivalry and Confusion  
  
Tai, Davis, Agumon, and Veemon were about to face off with some old friends. Tai and Davis against Brian and Justin, but Agumon and Veemon against two digimon of darkness, but the story between them is unknown by the digidestened, but known by the digimon.  
*********************************************************  
The two teams stood apart from each. Tai and Brian, Justin and Davis, Agumon and Darkagumon, Veemon and Darkveemon. Each looking at each other with one thought running through their minds, 'fight, Defeat, Kill!'  
The other digidestened had managed to get a half a mile away when one of them they saw explosion of red and dark light from behind them. They stopped and turned around...  
"The battle ave started up between Agumon and Darkagumon," said Gabumon.  
"If it isn't to much trouble I'd like to know who in the world is Darkagumon?" asked Jason.  
"We'll explained when were back at base, but right now we should free the humans in the village," said Gabumon.  
"Ok everybody spread out and bring every person you find to this location I doubt will have much trouble," said Matt  
They spread out and started looking for people who were hiding somewhere in the city. After looking around for three minutes they all started bring in ton of people. The streets were filled with man, woman and child many of them sick and many of the children orphaned. The digidestened had the orphans go through first to the orphanage in the Kaloga, then anyone who was sick and then everybody else. They had to open four portals because there were so many people. Eric, Jason, Izzy, Joe and Catherine stood near the portals while the rest of the digidestened watched from above on top of the buildings.  
"I can't believe there's so many people in just one city and to think Mummymon was kill them all," said Mimi.  
"What do you mean Mimi?" asked Matt.  
"I'll explain later," said Mimi. Kari was next to her and looking kind of low. Mimi looked at her, "hey Kari what's wrong?"  
"I'm worried about Davis that's all. I mean he's changed so much and so has Justin. Each of them have become stronger and faster I can tell by just looking at them," replied Kari, "If they really kill each?"  
"No way will that happen," said T.K, "Justin has never been able top beat Davis and I doubt he's going to be able to beat him now,"  
"I hope your right T.K," said Kari.  
Speaking of Tai and Davis, they and their digimon had spite up while fighting their rivals. The battle was fares both sides were even and let's just say that it was hard to tell who was getting hurt the most...  
"DIE KAMIYA DIE!" yelled Brian swaging his sword at Tai. He and Tai were on the roof of a building. Brian jumped in the air and brought his sword down at Tai. Tai blocked it and pushed him away. Brian jumped back leaned back the on roof and swung his sword down towards the ground letting out a wave of dark light Tai swung his to the left letting a wave of orange light. The two waves of light hit each other making an explosion so big that it pushed them off the building. They both grabbed on to the ledge and pull them salves back imminently running at each and hitting their swords together. Their swords touched as they stood face to face.  
"So you've finally gotten stronger," said Tai.  
"Let's just say your not the only one who's been in training," replied Brian.  
They pushed away from each and stood looking at each other...  
"How did you know I was once in training," asked Tai?  
"The same way I called you and sensed you out," said Brian.  
"What do you mean?" asked Tai.  
"You and Davis aren't the only ones who can talk with the mind," said Brian, "Justin and I can do the same thing. That's how I was able to send you that massage to meet me at that statue,"  
"And how were you able to do that?" asked Tai.  
"Dieconesmon gave us the gift," said Brian, "but enough of this talking," He brought his sword up and ran over to Tai did the same and ran at him. Tai then stopped, fell to the ground on back and flipped Brian over him. Brain went flying over to the edge of the building. Brian grabbed the ledge and jump back up. He stood in one spot with his hand on the ground and his sword in the other.  
"Dieconesmon is just using you to get what he wants. He doesn't care anything about you," said Tai.  
"Of course he doesn't care about me, he's darkness," replied Brian evilly, "And Darkness doesn't care!" he took his sword in both hands, then raised it up passed his head .with the tip of it aiming at. Tai did the same thing to him and the two of them ran at each. Meanwhile with Davis was having the same kind of trouble with Justin. The two of them were at the base of the building Tai and Brian were fighting on with their swords touching together and them face to face...  
"I know that Darkness doesn't care about anyone, but I have seen that Dieconesmon hates humans. He's killed so many people that there's only a few humans left compared to the amount of humans that used to be around. So how along do think it's going to be before he kills you too," said Davis pushing himself away from Justin.  
"He'd never kill me because I'm not human," replied Justin. The two of them looked at each other  
"You are human weather you like it or not you'll always be human. No matter how much power you get you'll always be human," explained Davis.  
"I told you once that I am more then a human I am a warrior of the dark sea," said Justin madly. He raised his sword and ran towards Davis with it in both hands. Davis put his sword in a blocking position. Meanwhile Agumon and Veemon were having there own problems.  
"I still don't know where you come from or way you attacked me long ago, but I'm going to make sure that you're a dead Agu," said Agumon.  
"You wish," replied Darkagumon.  
The two of them were attacking each other like crazy both of them using one hand to block and the other to attack. Back and forth one attacked the other over and over again. Then they jumped back wards away from each and let out some of their most deadly attacks...  
"Dark V Flame," said Darkagumon.  
"Flaming V," said Agumon counter attacking. The two attacks hit creating a huge explosion.  
The two looked at each other catching their breath and staring with evil eyes at one another.  
"I still don't get why you attacked me three years ago," said Agumon breathing hard.  
"I must," said Darkagumon.  
"What do you mean you must?" replied Agumon.  
"I was told to kill you and I will complete my mission and please my master," said Darkagumon.  
"Is that what you were created for just to fight and kill me?" asked Agumon.  
"You got it," replied Darkagumon.  
"And after all this time I thought you only did this because you enjoyed it, but I always got the feeling that there was something else brothering you," said Agumon letting down his guard, "Now I know,"  
"What do you mean?" asked Darkagumon letting down his guard.  
Meanwhile with Veemon and Darkveemon, the two of them had stopped their own battle like Agumon and Darkagumon. The two of them were looking at each other. Veemon had asked the same asked Darkveemon the same questions that Agumon had asked Darkagumon.  
"What do you mean now you know?" asked Darkveemon.  
"I know how your feeling," replied Veemon, "Your like this digimon I once knew. Three years ago when my tail was a bit sorter and voice was a bit dumber, and I could DNA digivolve I fought this digimon created from control spires. He was confused and lost. He asked a lot of questions about what his purpose in life was. He soon started to destroy all the destiny stones and he caused a lot of trouble. Just so that he could fight one of the four mage digimon. Then finally, when he mat one of them learned his purpose in life. He decided to destroy himself and he did just that. You're a lot like him maybe if you could speak to him you'd understand that there's more to life then just war and sorrow,"  
"What do you mean I don't understand?" replied Darkveemon confused.  
'Well I'm now starting to get through to him now just to keep him this way until I can get him to understand how Blackwargraymon was feeling,' thought Veemon.  
Meanwhile back with Tai and Brian. Tai had managed to cut Brian's arm, but Brian had done the same to him. They both knew they couldn't continue fighting. They looked at each other.  
"Brian, Dieconesmon is using you just to get rid of me. He hates humans and he hates you he'll never let you live when he's completed his plans. I don't know what those plans are, but what ever they are it has something to do with getting rid of humans. He'll never let you live," said Tai.  
"If I've told you once I've told you twice I'm am more then human," replied Brian madly.  
"You may be a fighter for darkness, but your human pure and sample, you'll always be human," said Tai, "Do you even care what happens to the all the people you betrayed. They'll never forgive you for what you've done. The only way you can make up for your sins now is to tell me where Dieconesmon is and help me take him out," said Tai.  
"I will never betray Load Dieconesmon," said Brian holding his arm.  
"You don't get it do you. Darkness is evil. It was darkness that caused the near distraction of both worlds. It was darkness that that killed billions of humans until there was only two million left and it was darkness that killed you own family except Justin. He is the only bit of family you have left and you dove him down a dark road a long time ago by letting human join your gang, and he's killed as many people as you did. Your heart has turned to darkness, yes, but you can also turn away from darkness," explained Tai.  
"What do you mean?" asked Brian.  
Meanwhile at the base of the building Davis had managed to reach Justin with the same words that Tai used on Brian.  
"What do you mean I don't understand? Is what I'm doing wrong are is it for the good of the world?" asked Justin.  
"Now you've gone off subject," said Davis.  
"What I'm trying to say is that darkness doesn't care about any one not even you. It hates almost everything, but it also wants to rule over what it hates. Darkness is also confusion. It hates almost everything, but it wants to rule over everything it hates. To tell you the truth I don't even know what's wrong with it. It just hates and wants to rule everything, but their was one person I know who got pass the darkness and released himself from it's hold, my friend Ken. He was being used by darkness like you are, but a bit less controlled. Your being controlled by Dieconesmon because you're letting him control you if you listen to what your heart tells you then you'll be able to break his hold. Believe what I say Justin like you believed me when we were friends," explained Davis reaching his hand out.  
"Friends," said Justin he began to walk closer to Davis with his hand reached out when ge stopped and fell to ground holding his head...  
'Don't listen to him he is just trying to ruin the new world that I am trying to create for you and your brother. He is nothing, but a trickster of light trying to fool you. You work for darkness now. If you go with him his mistress will kill you,'  
"Justin!" said Davis he walked over to Justin.  
But Justin wasn't the only one having problems. Tai was getting to Brian when he began to act the same way.  
'He is a general in the army of light trying to take you away to exile. Light is your enemy now that you work for darkness. If you go with him he will kill you and laugh at you for being a fool,'  
"Brian," said Tai worriedly.  
"Yes your right he's just a warrior of light trying to destroy the union your trying to create," said Brian silently.  
"Brian don't listen to him," yelled Tai, "He's just trying to trick you into killing more people. You have to believe me,"  
'Believe him like that's a new one. Think for yourself Brian where was he when you needed him. You cared for Sora more then anyone else and he grew afraid that you might win her attention so he took her from you before you even got a chance. He doesn't care about you he never cared about. He knew how you felt about Sora and now he's trying to make sure that you don't take her away from him and bring her into darkness,'  
"Yes that's what he's trying to do. He's just trying to trick me that's all," said Brian. He let go of his hand and got up off the ground. He placed his hand over the cut on his arm, "You think you can trick me like you did three years ago with Sora? Well think again,"  
"What are you talking about?" asked Tai.  
"Don't play dumb with me you knew how I felt about Sora," said Brian madly.  
"What are you talking about Brian? You know Sora and I were dating when I first met you," said Tai.  
"You lie. You just trying to trick me I want be tricked again. Until next time Kamiya," said Brian and he vanished...  
'I was almost through to him,' thought Tai.  
"So you failed too, huh?"  
Tai looked over to his left and saw his digimon along with Davis and Veemon stand standing near the ledge...  
"I almost had until you know who interfered," said Tai.  
"I was almost through to Darkagumon until he started sending thoughts into his head. I don't know what he said, but I knew he was massing with Darkagumon's head," said Agumon.  
"My story the same as all of yours," said Veemon.  
"Come on let's get back to the others," ordered Tai. He called back his Jet Board using his D, Try and they flew off to find the others.  
It took them five minutes to get to where their other friends were. When they did they landed on the roof of the building the others were. When they did Sora turned around and ran over to Tai.  
"Tai your hurt what happened?" asked Sora.  
"I just got cut by Brian on the arm that's all. It's nothing serious really," said Tai calmly.  
"I'll go to the base and get a first aid kit real quick if you want," said Sora.  
"No that's ok Sora. I'd weather wait until we get these people into Kaloga," replied Tai looking at her.  
"Ok Tai if you want," agreed Sora.  
Davis had flown over to the building across from the one Tai and Sora was on. Kari was over there looking down at the people when she saw him come over. Davis landed and then walked over to the ledge of the build across from Kari. He looked down at the people below who were being watched by Jason and Eric. Kari walked over to him.  
"Is anything wrong Davis are you ok?" asked Kari.  
"I'm just having a few problems of my own that's all," replied Davis.  
Kari looked at Davis sadly then down at the people he was watching entering Kaloga, but did not know they were being watch from a dark tower in the certain of Egypt. That they didn't even breather to pay attention to...  
"Well everything seems to be going acquiring to plan master,"  
"Good Mummymon I am proud of your of your work. As long as I don't kill any more humans and let the digidestened take them away then Damon and those other digimon of the dark land can not complain and tell their master of what's going on,"  
"Are you sure he doesn't already know I mean he is the strongest fighter in both worlds?" asked Mummymon.  
Mummymon was in his dark tower looking out his window and behind him was figure on a screen with red eyes.  
"He is nothing with his soul and as long it's spite in two and I don't cause anymore trouble then already have. Then Tairow will stay in his little volcano and cause me no trouble what so ever. The digimon can already true digivolve and Agumon already has the Flaming Quake attack. Very soon I will have what I always wanted,"  
"But master are you sure it's wise to attacked them. I mean they haven't been brothering us, and they certainly don't want to fight a war. I don't even think they know how to fight a war," said Mummymon.  
"DON'T EVER QUESTION ME AGAIN MUMMYMON. IF I WANT YOUR OPINION I'LL ASK FOR IT!"  
"Yes master sorry master I'll never question you again," replied Mummymon.  
"See that you don't Mummymon,"  
Then the figure was gone from the screen. He went to a place were the blood and bones of human lives lay under him...  
"That Tai and Davis are good. I almost lost Justin and his brother, but that won't happen again,"  



	13. Stories of Friendship, Rivalry, and Hist...

Digital Rebellion Chapter 12  
Stories of Friendship, Rivalry, and History  
  
Memories of the past can sometimes sadden or even hurt the one who remembers them, but it is sometimes best if those stories are told. For some of digidestened and digimon memories of the past are sometimes, best told so that you can one day forget about them and it is best if it was told to someone you can get along with well.  
*********************************************************  
It is the night of the day the digidestened freed the people in Egypt from Dieconesmon's rule. The digidestened had returned to base right after the rescue. Each of them went about their business as they usually did when relaxing at the base and some of them had things to say...  
Tai was in his room sitting in his own window (which was larger then Davis's) when Sora came. She closed the door behind and walked up towards him.  
"Hey Tai is your arm ok?" asked Sora.  
"It's fine Sora," said Tai depressingly.  
"Is there something brothering you Tai?" asked Sora.  
"It's Brian," replied Tai.  
"What about him?" asked Sora?  
"We used to be good friends before my dad died three years ago, but what bags is that he said he said that I stole you away from him before he had chance to tell how he felt. Well he didn't really say that, but I get the feeling that's what he was told," explained Tai.  
"Who told him that?" asked Sora.  
"I get the feeling that Dieconesmon planted in his head," said Tai.  
"He must have because I remember him knowing telling you that you were lucky to have someone like for a girlfriend. He knew we were dating and you guys were such good friend and then one day at school I saw this group of people in a circle. I walked over to see what all the commotion was and I saw you and Brian fighting. After you beat some sense into him. He said you'd be sorry someday," explained Sora.  
"That was the second time I had gotten into a fight with him," said Tai.  
"The second time then when was the first time?" replied Sora.  
"It was three weeks before my dad died. I was walking home when the Jakes jumped out and tried to jump me. I was taking a short cut through the park when it happened. I knew had to do something, but running wasn't an option since they had surrounded me. The only thing I could was fight. I knew the odds of me winning against all seven of them were pretty bad, but then the next thing I knew I was fighting off everyone one of them with out breaking a swat. I was pretty surprised at the end of it. Then Brian showed up. It turned out that he was the leader of the jakes. He attacked me and I didn't really want to fight, but I didn't really have a choice so I beat some sense into him and then left. For three weeks I hadn't seen him since the fight you talk about and then I heard about my dad and what happened to him. I was pretty upset. I asked the police what happened and they said that my dad's car was ragged to blow. The day after his funeral I run into Brian in the hallway. He told me that he had heard about what happened to my dad. Then he also told me that I'd be sorry, but that he was also paid to do it. I figure he was the one who ordered the Jakes to rag my dad's car. The thing that really made me mad was that he had receded a new gang after he had gotten his old one in jail. I knew that I could never forgive him after what he did until now. Now I know what happened to him," explained Tai.  
"What happened Tai?" asked Sora.  
Meanwhile Davis was out side near the greenhouse. He had walked out farther into the forest when Tentomon went into the greenhouse to sleep. He gone to the front of the base and climbed into tree. Kari who was in her room painting saw him and began to worry. She set her paints down, walked out of her room and down stairs to the front door. She went outside and learned against the tree he was in.  
She looked at him; he was holding his flute in his hand like always. She didn't know what to say to him. He looked so sad and lonely, a boy whose heart was beginning close towards his friends. She knew this was happening, but was trying her best to make sure that it didn't happen. She then forced herself her to speak...  
"Davis is anything wrong? Did something happen with you and Justin?" asked Kari.  
"Justin used to be friend then he changed for some reason," replied Davis.  
"What do you mean Davis?" asked Kari.  
"It had been one week after your dad's funeral. I mate Justin a week before then. We had become good friends. I wanted to get to know him a little better so that's when I stopped hang around you and the others for a week. We spent most of our time playing soccer. Then the week after your dad's funeral he changed. I'm sure you know that our first fight was when he started picking on you. I didn't like the idea of him doing that so butted in and tried to get him to stop. As you remember he refused and kept trying to get pass me so that he could continue bugging you. He told me to get out of the way, but I refused then that's when it happened. He hit me pretty hard and I responded by hitting him the next thing I knew was that I was fighting him. After I beat some sense into him he got up and run off. I was surprised the teachers didn't try and break it up. I was pretty mad at Justin, but that's when I heard about his brother Brian from Tai and what had happened between them," explained Davis.  
"I never knew that you that you and Justin used to be friends, Davis. It must have been hard for you to fight him," said Kari looking forward  
"hum..." said Davis looking at her from the tree, 'Why is she being so nice to me I don't understand,'  
Kari looked at up at him again then once again found herself asking a question she doesn't know why she asks...  
"Davis..." said Kari  
"Yes," replied Davis.  
"Do you love me?" asked Kari.  
"What do you mean I still trying to figure out what you mean by that," replied Davis.  
"Nevermind then. Could you play your flute for me again?" asked Kari.  
"Sure," agreed Davis. He put the flute to his lips and played.  
Kari closed her eyes and listened like she always did...  
'I wonder why I even ask that question. Do you love me? Why do I even brother asking I'm starting to wonder if he even remembers having crash on me,' thought Kari.  
Meanwhile back in the base in the control room...  
"Shires did you finish scanning the data we sent you?" asked Joe.  
"All data has been scanned," replied Shires.  
"Well what did you find?" asked Joe.  
"The information found is the location of fifteen cities through out the real world," replied Shires.  
"How many people in each?" asked Joe?  
"I estimate about fifty thousand and more in each city," replied Shires.  
"Down load the location of each city into my D, Tri. I'm sure Tai will want to get to work early tomorrow morning getting the people in there out," said Joe. He took his D, Tri and placed it into a small compartment on Shire's computer board.  
"Download now commencing...the download will take thirty minutes to complete," said Shires   
Joe leaned back in his chair as Shires began downloading the information he wanted into his D, Tri. He looked over at Catherine who was in a chair next to him. He looked at her for a pretty long time and thought about things he never did before he met her.  
'Catherine you've been show kind to Cody. Looking after him like that even though you made that promise a long time ago to his mother you're still trying to live it. Maybe now would be a good time for me too...' thought Joe looking at her when.  
"Joe..." said Catherine sadly.  
"Yes Catherine," replied Joe.  
"Remember I didn't want to talk about my family and our connection to England's royal family," said Catherine.  
"Yeah," said Joe.  
"Well if you'll listen I'll tell you the whole thing," said Catherine..  
"Ok," agreed Joe.  
"Well like I said before my father was an investigator for the royal court and we met with Prince Charles and Princess Deanna fir dinner every week. Well you see before I decided to go to Japan as an exchanged student. I was suppose to be dating Prince Charles's son Jacob," explained Catherine.  
"Jacob," said Joe.  
"Yes, but you see I didn't want anything to do with him. He was selfish boy how cared only about him self and a little for me. He had a crash on me and wanted me to go out with him, but had refused him every time he asked, but that wasn't good enough for him so he spoke to his father who spoke to mine. After they talked I was told that I would have to go out with that pig headed selfish little boy. He was the same age as, but he acted like he was eleven years old at sometimes. I was completely mad at father for doing a thing like and all he said was that he was doing what he thought was the best thing for me. I didn't want to, but I knew had no choice. I told mother what had happened and she didn't agree with what my father said. Then one week before my first date with Jacob. I was at school when I heard that there was an exchange program going on between England and Japan along with a couple of other countries. I had always wanted to see what other people were like out side of England and what their cloture might be like so I signed with out thinking. I told my mother what I did and I thought she would be mad at first, but it turned out that she wasn't mad at all infect she was glad that I signed up. She told me that this was a chance for me to get out of that little date with Jacob. I had never thought of using the program to do that, but I was pretty happy my self. The next day I told Jacob happily about what I was doing and he completely turned red all over. He said that if I left he would have me dragged back to England the moment I leaded in Japan. I told him that he didn't own me and that I could go where I pleased. After that he stomped off to class. He was angry the whole day. The next day I left for Japan hoping I'd enjoy it their so much that I would never want to leave. When I arrived in Japan I was taken to a hotel and told that I was to start school the very next day. That night I started to wonder what kind of people I would meet and what type of friends I would make, but I never thought that I'd meet someone like you Joe. When I first met you I knew from that moment that I didn't ever want to leave," explained Catherine.  
"Catherine," said Joe.  
"You've become a big part of me Joe and I don't ever want to leave you, but I afraid that he might..." said Catherine beginning to cry.  
"He might who are you talking about, Catherine," asked Joe.  
"I saw him Joe today in Egypt. He looked right at me as passed by. Lucky there were a few people keeping him away from me, but I'm afraid he might come up to the base and try to hurt you if try and stop him from taking me," cried Catherine looking at the ground.  
"What do you mean Catherine who did you see?" replied Joe.  
"Jacob, he was Egypt and saw me as he passed by. I afraid he might hurt you because he's an expert in self-defense," explained Catherine.  
Joe got up out of his chair and walked over to her. He kneed down in front of her and looked at her.  
"Hey it's ok, don't forget what we've been through over time we've known each other," said Joe, "And don't forget about the training we went through with Locata back Hywall I doubt there's anything he can do,"  
"But..." replied Catherine drying her eyes, "he might..."  
Joe touched her chine his figure and looked at her. She looked back. Joe moved closer to her and kissed her lips. Then moved away.  
"Everything is going to be ok. One of the laws in Kaloga is that no one is allowed to leave the village unless there one of the animal keepers or council members," said Joe smiling at her.  
Catherine looked at him and smiled back, "Joe..."  
Joe took her hand, "Hey Catherine there's something I've been meaning to ask you,"  
"Yes," replied Catherine looking at him.  
But Joe and Catherine didn't know that Mimi was out side the entrance to the control room. She was going in to let Joe and Catherine know that dinner was almost ready, but then she saw Joe kiss Catherine and decided to watch and see what happens. After watching for while she heard Joe ask Catherine a question that she was surprised to hear him ask. Afterwards she smiled and then decided to go back up stairs. There was balcony near the kitchen. She walked out to it and looked over calm peaceful forest.  
'I can't believe Joe asked Catherine that question,' thought Mimi smiling. Then her smile went away, 'I wish Matt would mention a question like that to me,' she continued to look out over the forest when she saw Palmon flying towards east lake, 'I wonder what Palmon's doing at this time of night,'  
Palmon flew over to east and landed in the closest clearing near it. There she saw Agumon looking out over the water. She walked up to him and stoop next to him...  
"I thought might find you here after all it's the closes clearing to your den," said Palmon.  
"Why are you here anyway?" asked Agumon.  
"I just wanted to talk to you that's all," replied Palmon with he hand near her mouth, "And to know why you came out here,"  
"I came out here to think," replied Agumon.  
"About Darkagumon, huh?" asked Palmon.  
"I was so close to reaching him before someone or something interfered," explained Agumon.  
"What happen between you two anyway?" asked Palmon.  
"Well if you wanta know. It was the day before we enter Hywall. Veemon and I were waiting for Komodomon when some strange cobra digimon came up to us. I didn't like the looks of him he said that he had a gift for us something to thank us for all we did for helping save the digital world. Then he pulled two barriers out from underneath his skin and threw them us. They had some kind of needles in them. They suck into us and we could feel my strength being taken away. Then when we were uncurious I guess he pulled them out because when we woke and regained strength he was gone, but waiting for us were two digimon. One called himself Darkagumon and the other called himself Darkveemon. They looked just like they do now. I was pretty surprise and shocked when he called him an Agumon because as for as I know I was the only Agumon around and Veemon the only Veemon around. Then they attacked us, we fought as hard as we could but it was no use, they beat the tar out of us and knocked us out. When we came through we found the other digimon along with Komodomon standing over us. He had seen what was going on and went to get the others and you know the rest of the story," explained Agumon.  
"So Darkagumon just attacked you, but why did he look different from you when you first met him. Well you both look a like now, except he has black skin," said Palmon, "So is the same story with Veemon?"  
"Yeah it is," replied Agumon, "But what bugs me the most was that he acted so much like Blackwargraymon. He was created to kill me, and nothing more. He acted like he didn't even know what a normal life was. The only difference between him and Blackwargraymon is that he can true digivolve. Like me," explained Agumon.  
"That reminds me what is true digivolveing I know the name of it, but I don't know much about it," said Palmon with here finger on the side of her cheek.  
"True digivolveing is a type of digivolveing that picks out a digimon's strongest digivulsion and changes that digimon into it, but with a few upgrades. Like Wormmon, and Batamon champion forms, Hawkmon and Armadillomon armor digivolve forms and our new forms," explained Agumon, "I knew this would happen sooner or later, but I didn't expect it to happen when I angry. I'm just glad I dedigivolved yesterday when started fighting Darkagumon again, or else that city would have been ruble,"  
"Agumon you seem so sad though. How come?" asked Palmon?  
Agumon was silent for a while then... "Because there's not enough guys who I can knock to the ground and make bag for mercy like I can do those Darkmon," said Agumon turning around smiling.  
Palmon laughed a little, "Sometimes I wonder if you're ever really sad,"  
"Sometimes I wonder if you're really a fairy. Come on you have butterfly wings instead of the usual everyday fairy wings," replied Agumon. The two of them laughed, "Thanks for the talk Palmon I feel much better now,"  
"You're welcome," replied Palmon.  
"Come on I'll escort to meadow the Tantrie lion pride is near by somewhere doing their hunting and for some reason they'll attack anything in sight even you," said Agumon.  
"If they can reach I can fly don't forget, but I'll take your offer anyway just in case I run into a Eagle staying up late," replied Palmon.  
The two of them walked off, but did not know that there was someone watching them above someone in a white face with glowing yellow eyes and wearing holy clothing.  
"Well done Palmon by helping Agumon you will one day receive your ultimate attack. Perhaps tomorrow would be a good time for me to tell the next part of the humon's story and of Gennai's clan,"  



	14. Recons and Shocking Info

Digital Rebellion Chapter 13  
Recons and Shocking Info  
  
It has been one week since the digidestened freed the people in Egypt from Dieconesmon's rule. The digidestened were on the second floor of their base in the kitchen having breakfast when their computer Shires called them all down to the control room. They ran down stairs and into the control. When they got there they found their digimon along with a strange being with a white face, but glowing yellow eyes surrounded by holy clothing like a ghost...  
"Hey Agumon what are you doing here?" asked Tai.  
"Don't ask me," replied Agumon, "Veemon, Komodomon and I were chasing a deer for breakfast when we saw a flash of light and ended up here,"  
"The same goes Voxmon, Dingomon and me," said Gabumon, "And the other digimon, except they weren't chasing a deer,"  
"So who and what is your friend there?" asked Michael.  
"We don't who it is," replied Betamon turning towards her. The figure was in front of the computer screen, "hey lady or mister or what ever you are, could you tell us who and what you are?"  
The figure was quiet and still. Then her clothing began to move like waves in water...  
"What's it doing mate?" asked Jason confusedly  
"Don't asked me I'm just as confused as you are," replied Victor.  
Then a flash of light shined and the digidestened found them selves flouting above a planet that looked almost like earth used to look like before Dieconesmon took over.  
"Hey guys does this place look familiar to anybody?" asked Eric.  
"Hey yeah I remember this place it's were we mate Tavi, but that person we saw didn't really look like Tavi," said Wallace.  
Then the figure appeared, "You are in the digital realm,"  
"Did that thing just speak are what?" asked Terriermon turning around along with everybody else.  
"Excuse me miss, but did you say the digital realm, because if you did we don't know what you're talking about?" asked Cody.  
"Yeah, we thought this place was where Tavi lived," said Armadillomon.  
"Tavi home is like the digital realm, but here is were all the history of both the real and digital world is kept. This realm holds the past and future of both worlds, but what you don't know digidestened is that there is one more world that has it's history kept here,"  
"Excuse me, but did you just say there was another world?" asked Hersheya, "Who are you anyway?"  
"My name is Tiete, I know all that has been and all that will be and you digidestened are the only hope for this third world,"  
"But how could there be another world?" asked Cheemon.  
"This world has always been around just like the digital world. It has been here since the birth of the earth, but it was not meant for human life, but for the life another race like humans. I'm sure the one you call Mr. Cayne has told you the story of his people," explained Tiete.  
"Yes he did, but not the whole thing. I had almost forgotten about that," replied Wallace.  
"Then I shell finished from where he stopped," said Tiete then suddenly a large ball of light appeared, "Look into the light digidestened listen," they all looked at the ball of light when they began to see a small village with in-training digimon in it along with people who looked a lot like humans, "I'm sure Mr. Cayne told you how peaceful him and his people were even when the digimon started showing up. Everything was. His people the humon and the digimon lived in peace together until he came,"  
"Until who came that's were Mr. Cayne left off," said Yolei.  
"Until, the arrival and birth of the first mage digimon, Diemon," explained Tiete"Diemon who was he?" asked T.K confusedly.  
"Diemon was the first mage digimon of darkness. He gained his strength from the dark hearts of human beings in the real world," replied Tiete, "He went from village to village causing pain and suffering to everyone and everything until the humon called out to the digital wizards their protectors and loads," explained Tiete.  
"The digital wizards. Hey Mr. Cayne told us about them," said Matt.  
"The wizards created a digimon strong enough to destroy Diemon," said Tiete.  
"What digimon was it?" asked Terriermon.  
"The digimon was the first Wargraymon. The battle between the two went on for months on end until Diemon began weaken and fall, but for some reason Wargraymon could not destroy him so instead he sealed him away in the dark realm that Diemon had created for his own use, instead it became his prison. Diemon promised to return and have his revenge on Wargraymon," explained Tiete. The digidestened had listened to Tiete's story, but had a hard time believing it, but they had no choice but too. They were also able to see what had happened in the ball of white light. Tiete continued her story, "Wargraymon returned to his creators after sealing Diemon. He had requested that all the humon be sent to another world. The world of the Wiscalla, I'm sure you know about it," explained Tiete.  
"Wiscalla...now I remember Natle took use there," said Victor.  
"Natle the creator of Wiscalla had also taken the Humon there, but they were in a different part of the forest then you. Infect they were on the other side of the mountain," explained Tiete.  
"So I really did see a person on that mountain," said Ken.  
"What do you mean Ken?" asked T.K.  
"Remember when we went climbing up that mountain on our second day in Wiscalla. Well when we got to the top I saw something that looked a lot like a little girl or boy. I was going to walk up to it, but she turned around and ran away. I would of gone after her, but then Sora called us back down the mountain for dinner," explained Ken.  
"So you must of seen one of the humon," said Sora, "But what happened to the digital world after that?"  
"After the Humon were sent away the first Wargraymon created the seven special stones. I believe you know them as the destiny stones," said Tiete.  
"So that's where the destiny stones came from," said Eric.  
"The destiny stones were created to replace the greatest power in the digital world. Courage, Love, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, Seniority, Hope and Light these powers which you once knew as the crests were half the digital worlds greatest power," explained Tiete.  
"Half, but you forgot about the kindness what about it?" asked Wormmon.  
"Kindness is part of the other half," said Tiete.  
"Then what is the rest of it?" asked Tentomon?  
"You should already know what the rest of it is Tentomon being the only digimon who can search the digital realm for answers when you need them," said Tiete.  
"Tentomon you can search this place?" asked Izzy with a surprising look on his face.  
"Yes I can I do it whenever I'm in the greenhouse relaxing, but it never accrued to me that there was a special power or a lost history," said Tentomon.  
"So Tentomon can has the power to search this place when ever he wants, but that means that he could know anything he wants he could even tell us what Dieconesmon is planning," said Yolei.  
"No Yolei I cannot," replied Tentomon quiet and wisely.  
"Sure you Tento all you need to do is scan find out Dieconesmon's plans and tell us what up," said Komodomon.  
"NO!" yelled Tentomon angrily. Everyone except for Tai and Davis jumped at the sound of his voice, "No! I will not break the law of the digital realm. I will never break its law,"  
"What law?" asked Patamon?  
"The law of the digital realm. The law says that anyone who searches the digital realm may not do it for personnel game unless it is extremely important. This law must be followed are that person is locked out of the realm forever. When I search the realm I search for answers to questions that lie in the past," explained Tentomon.  
"What kind of questions?" asked Izzy?  
"That I will tell you when we are back at base," said Tentomon.  
"But Tentomon..." started Izzy.  
"That's enough Izzy," said Tai looking at him in a displeasing way, "If Tentomon wants to tell us when we're back at base then let him tell us back at base,"  
Izzy looked at Tai's displeasing look then, "Ok Tai,"  
"Now Tiete I would like to know. If the humon had gone to another world then why did Mr. Cayne stay behind and I would like to know if Gennai is, I mean was a humon too?" asked Tai.  
"Mr. Cayne the raiser of the Gennai clan. I know him well as I do every other living thing," said Tiete.  
"Then tell us why did he stay behind?" asked Davis.  
"The one you call Mr. Cayne is the one who raised Gennai and his brothers, but because they were raised while the digital world was having it problems. Each member of the clan grew up looking the same. The only difference was that their voices were different," explained Tiete.  
"But is he a humon and if he is why did he stay behind?" questioned Davis.  
"Gennai is a humon and he and the others you know stayed behind because they were asked to stay behind by the digital wizards. Mr. Cayne was the Gennai clan's caretaker. He agreed to have himself and the ones he was taking care of to stay behind and prepare for the arrival of the first group of digidestened," said Tiete.  
"Now you're talking about Tai and the others right?" asked Hersheya.  
"No another group of digidestened, but my time is up and I must return you to your base, but do not fear you shell learn about them in the future from Natle," said Tiete.  
"But wait I still have questions that need answers," said Mimi.  
"Tentomon shell answer your questions, Mimi of Seniority," said Tiete and she was gone and the digidestened soon found them selves in the living area of their base. They all sat down in a chair or one of the two couches. They were all silent not one of them dear opened their mouth. One reason was because none of them knew what to say and another is that Tai and Davis were sitting across from each other and staring at each other. None of them wanted to speak, because they were all afraid of being looked at by their displeasing looks. Then Tai and Davis turned to Tentomon...  
"Tentomon who were these other digidestened?" asked Tai silently and commandingly.  
Tentomon looked at him then, "The digidestened that Tiete was talking about were the ones who first defeated Dieconesmon after he had broken out of the dark realm. They were stronger then you are now. It was their loyalty to each other and to their leader that made them strong. Their leader was strong and could never make a mistake when coming up with a plan. He seemed cold at first, but he always had a good heart and would do anything to protect to the lives of team. This all happened after Dieconesmon broke free from the prison that the first Wargraymon put him in,"  
"Do you know their names?" asked Kualamon curiously   
"I am afraid not," said Tentomon, "I have no idea what they're names are,"  
"So what do we do now that we know all of this?" asked Catherine.  
"I say we just ignore this kind of stuff and continue getting our people of the real world. That's the way we've all ways done things since we started the rebellion," suggested Jason.  
"Jason has a point," said Voxmon.  
"NO!" said Tai and Davis in low voices, "We've ignore this kind of thing for to long now,"  
"What do you mean Tai?" asked Biyomon.  
"Remember when we first returned to the real world and freed the first nine hundred people. Well don't forget who was running the city they were in," said Tai.  
"You mean Datamon right?" replied Gomamon.  
"And don't forget Mummymon who was running Egypt," said Davis, "If Datamon and Mummymon are back then who knows maybe even all the guys Tai and the others battled are back as while. Like Etamon or maybe Piedmon,"  
"Hey yeah," said T.K, "I remember that first group of people we sent to Kaloga before going to Datamon's city. One of them said that a little wooden boy told them that we were dead. They could have been talking about Puppetmon,"  
"But that means that even Myeotismon could be back," said Mimi.  
"And Matelseadramon too," said Izzy.  
"Don't forget about Aruchemon," said Cody.  
"So all of our old enemies could be back," said Palmon.  
"From here on we not only free people from the real world, but we also do recon. Starting right now," said Davis.  
"We're all going into the village and ask the people what monsters did they see and what they looked like," ordered Tai, "And like Davis said every time we go to the real world to free the remaining people there we will do recon missions as well and see what we can fine, but I'm afraid we might run into a bit of trouble well doing this,"  
"I just hope we don't have to run into Piedmon again," said Kari.  
"We all do Kari we all do," said T.K.  
Then all of them got up and went downstairs, but they didn't know that they were being watched from a dark place by a figure flouting over a pool of blood...  
"NO! This cannot be, curse you, Tiete. Now those digifools are going to be searching for my children and if they find them they'll also ruin my plans. I must act quickly. Datamon so your self you simpleton,"  
An image of Datamon appeared.  
"Yes my load?" asked Datamon.  
"Is your city done with its part of gate yet?"  
"Yes sir it was done by the time the digidestened first arrived in Darkotropolis," replied Datamon.  
"Good and how about your city Cobramon?"  
An image of a large Cobra with arms appeared...  
"Yes my load by the time the digidestened had came and freed all of my salves my work was completed,"  
"Well done Cobramon. Mummymon how about your part,"  
An image of Mummymon appeared...  
"Completed and awaiting inspection, my load," replied Mummymon.  
"And the other cities you three other in charge of?"  
"Well you see that's kind of...the digidestened had...well...you know...ah...can we get back to you on that?" mattered Mummymon, Cobramon, and Datamon.  
"You idiots I can't believe you let those digifools get away with your salves before your work was complete. Now they're going to be searching through my files thanks to the wizardress Tiete, and the one they call Joe already has the location of the cities that you command in his D, Tri. If they get to the control towers in those cities they they'll go straight for my main computers they'll ruin everything. You will destroy them on site, OR I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR ENEGRY CODES!"  
"Yes my load we'll gather up our Darkmon right away," said Cobramon in a snake's way.  
"THEN WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU STANDING AROUND FOR GET TO WORK!"   
"Yes my load," said Cobramon, Mummymon, and Datamon frighten. Then the images of them were gone and the figure was alone once more.  
"After all that has happened would Tairow really have history rewritten just to get rid of me? No he would never call them back again not after he sealed them away like he did me, but if he is really willing to go that far and if he does then what world would will appear in place of this one,"  
Meanwhile the digidestened were in Kaloga asking the people what monsters they saw and what they looked like. The village had trees long the streets along flower surrounding them. There were people pulling karts or using horses they found out the forest to pull. They all had gotten use to living with out cars and other things they had before Dieconesmon took over. The digidestened had spread out across the village asking one person after anther, and each person asked answered. After asking around for an hour they all returned to base and met in the control room. They talked about what they found out and what info they picked up. Afterwards...  
"So far fifteen percent of the people said they saw a white haired witch and another fifteen percent said they saw strange looking vampire," said Izzy.  
"Then another thirty percent said they saw a large monkey and a wired looking clown. Then last forty percent said they saw a wired looking clown, a vampire, and a wooden little boy," said Catherine.  
"And if my guess is correct I'd say these answers revert to five old friends of ours," said Joe sitting at Shires computer board. He pushed a button and on a screen showed five digimon who they all knew very well, "Look familiar,"  
"Piedmon, Arcuhenmon, Etamon, Puppetmon, and Myiostesmon," said Tai, "Five digimon with bad attitudes and would just love to get their hands on at lest one of us,"  
"So it looks like some of our old foes are back after all," said Hawkmon.  
"I say we go to the real world hurt them down and trash'em," said Cheemon glowing  
"I with you kitty cat," agreed Komodomon  
"NO!" said Tai and Davis cruelly.  
The two digimon jumped...  
"We're going to the real world only to free the remaining people and search information that could be useful in the future. I also want to see if we can find some more information on where our families might be and about this other digidestened group that was supposed to have defeated Dieconesmon," ordered Tai, "Joe you told me that you have the location of some other cites that had fifty thousand more right. Well I want the teams spitted up. Sora, Matt, Mimi, Michael, Hersheya, Izzy, Jason and I will take care of seven of those cities. The rest of you take care of another seven will all regroup in the last city on the list. Got it?"  
"Yes sir," replied everyone.  
"Good, Shires download the locations of the cities on Izzy's D, tri we leave as soon as that's done, but I want everyone back here if night begins to fall before we're done. Understood,"  
"Yes sir," said everyone.  
After the download was complete they opened two portals and left. Tai and his team went to a city somewhere in the formerly known United States, while Davis and his group went to a city in India, but they did not know that they were being watched by eight invisible figures as they left their base...  
"Our sprites were right they are starting to figure things out. It won't be long before they find out about who we were. Maybe we should have, Natle, tell them the rest of the story,"  
"We'll do nothing, but continue to watch over them until I say differently,"  
Meanwhile in the U.S, Tai and his group had started freeing people the minute they arrived. Five of them gathered people up and sent them to Kaloga well the rest raided Dieconesmon's computer files. They were in a dark tower inside a dark room with a large computer  
"There that takes care of another computer," said Izzy.  
"Then let's move on to the next," commanded Matt.  
They walked out of a door behind them into an empty gray hallway with little light...  
"How much longer do we have to stay here?" asked Palmon a little scared.  
"I was just about to ask the same question," said Mimi.  
"We'll be here until we have all of Dieconesmon's computer files copy and downloaded into our D, Trys," said Matt.  
"Ok, but I keep getting the feeling that something could jump out and attack us any minute now, " said Palmon.  
"Calm down Palmon there's nothing to worry about. What could possibility happen while we're in here?" asked Gabumon.  
"You should never get over confident Gabumon," said Tentomon wisely, "You never know when trouble might pop up. We should always have our grad up,"  
"I guess you have a point there, Tento," said Gabumon.  
They walked until they came another room. They opened the door and went in. In side was another computer they closed the door behind them and started searching the files. Meanwhile out side of the building they were in, Tai and his group had just finished their part of the mission with a few problems. They were standing in the middle of a street...  
"Man was that rescue so unorganized everyone just ran through like animals," said Michael, "I'm surprised no body killed each other trying to get through,"  
"Can you blame'em they must have been beat and torched like crazy," said Hersheya.  
"I noticed a lot of them had burses and scares they must have been beat pretty bad," said Sora sadly, "I feel so sorry for them. I just hope the doctors in Kaloga can help them,"  
"I'm sure they can Sor they all was do," said Jason.  
"I'd like to burse and scare Dieconesmon," said Tai angrily. They all looked at him, "These people were probably about to get kill before we showed up, but no doubt they're probably getting ready to regroup. We should keep are guard up at all times,"  
"Right," agreed everyone when...  
"AHHH!" yelled Jason painfully falling to a knee.  
"Jason are you ok mate?" asked Dingomon running up to him.  
"Something hit my shoulder," replied Jason holding his shoulder, "Nothing to worry about," his shoulder was bleeding badly and Jason was it trying to keep it from showing.  
"Nothing to worry about, huh. What ever hit your shoulder not only hit it, but it went through it. This is one deep wound it could be fatal if it gets infected we should get him to the Kaloga Hospital right away," suggested Hersheya. She turned around, "And it looks like we've got company," There were over a thousand Darkmon walking toward them, but holding their fire.  
"From the way it looks there's enough Darkmon there to fell the hills in Hywall Valley I think we'd better get out of here," suggested Voxmon.  
"Alright Hersheya you and Michael take Jason to the village Hospital. Agumon, Biyomon and I will hold those guys off long enough for Sora to call Matt and the others and tell them to abort the mission until farther notice," ordered Tai.  
"But Tai there's over a thousand of them and only three of us," said Biyomon.  
"We have to make sure they don't follow us through the portal now get going. That's an ordered," replied Tai, "Agumon let's go I'm sure you know what to do,"  
"You better believe I do. This is going to be good. I'm going to use this attack at its full strength," replied Agumon.  
Tai and Agumon ran towards the Darkmon. Tai took his sword and swung it to the left letting out a huge wave of orange light that destroyed fifteen of the Darkmon, everyone was surprised to see that even Tai.  
'Where did that come from?' thought Tai stopping, "Agumon now!"  
Agumon jumped in the air when he was ten feet away from the Darkmon. The Darkmon fired their guns.  
"You think those dumb lasers of yours are going to stop me. Think again," yelled Agumon, "Flaming Quake," red beams of light shout up from the ground and destroyed the Darkmon, but there were more still walking towards them.  
"How are they still coming Agumon hit them with his strongest attack?" asked Betamon.  
"Hey guys that attack drains my strength for five minutes and right now we don't even have five seconds. We have to get out of here before it's to late, and we're surrounded by these guys," yelled Agumon running back to his friends.  
"Sora did you call Matt and Mimi?" asked Tai.  
"Yes I did they said Matt had gotten shout in the arm. There's Darkmon in that control tower. They said they'll meet us in Kaloga Hospital," replied Sora.  
"Ok," said Tai he took his D, Tri from his side, "Digital portal open location Kaloga,"  
A portal opened and they went through, but they didn't know that Davis and his group were having the same problems as them.  
"AHHHH!"  
"VICTOR!" yelled Yolei.   
They were all in the middle of a street with at lest a thousand Darkmon walking towards them. Victor had gotten hit in the side by one of the Darkmon's guns. Yolei ran over to him and helped him up off the ground.  
"Don't worry about me Yolei I'll be fine it's going to take more then that to get rid of me," said Victor weakly.  
"But your bleeding," replied Yolei sadly.  
The digimon were firing their attacks trying their best not to get hit by the Darkmon's lasers  
"Lions roar," yelled Gatomon and Cheemon.  
"Fen Disk," said Gomamon.  
"Ground Shock," said Armadillomon.  
"Sky Wave," said Terriermon.  
"Hopeful Wings," said Patamon  
"It's no use there's to many of them," said Catherine firing an arrow.  
"Catherine's right. We already got the information from the computers and free the people here now we have to get out of here before it's to late," suggested Joe.  
"Davis your in charge tell us what to do," yelled Ken.  
Davis was silent with an angry face, 'I hate running from a battle,'  
"Davis we have to get out if here they're getting closer," yelled Kari.  
"And their not planning to give us a welcoming party when they get to us," said Wallace.  
"Davis," yelled Ken.  
'I usually don't have a problem with things like this, but this it's different this time,' thought Davis, 'There's something keeping me from running away,'  
"DAVIS!" repeated Ken.  
"Davis Victor just passed out!" cried Yolei.  
"From lack of blood no doubt," said T.K.  
"Davis tell us what to do," demeaned Hawkmon.  
"Come on Davis give us an ordered," yelled Cheemon.  
Davis was silent a bit more. Then he shook his head, "Alright we're out of here. Everyone full back,"  
"It's about time he gave us an order," said Gatomon.  
"Digital portal open location Kaloga village in front of the hospital,"  
A portal opened up and Ken helped Yolei get Victor through. Then the rest of them went through and the portal closed behind them...  
On the other side, they rushed Victor into the hospital where they met up with the other digidestened. The doctors placed Victor on a kart and took him into a room and the nurses had already bandaged up Jason's shoulder and Matt's arm. Yolei sat out side of the room where he doctors took Victor. The other waited with her, except for Davis and Kari. Davis hadn't gone into the hospital, but out into the forest near it and over to the river. He was still wearing his uniform, black and red pants, with a T-shirt and a black and red jacket. Kari had followed and she was still in her uniform as well, but hers was a full-bodied red and black suit. She walked up and stood next to him at the river. She didn't know what say to him, but then...  
"It'll be my faulty if Victor dies, Kari," said Davis, "I should of given the order to withdrew from battle sooner, but there was something keeping me from doing that,"  
"It's ok Davis you were probably just a little nervous that's all. I'm mean it was the first time we've been in something like that since we started the rebellion, besides I'm sure Victor will be ok, he's to suborn to die like that," said Kari calm and softly.  
Davis was silent he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his flute. He put in to his lips and began to play, but this time it was a song of hope and sorrow. Kari could easily tell that there was a change in the song.  
'His song seems so different this time. I wonder why. I wonder if he's getting better. He started to blame him self for what happened to Victor he could be remember a little bit about concern, but he still has to remember the most important thing,' thought Kari. She laid her on head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she listened to Davis play his hopeful, but sorrowful song, but they didn't know that they were being watched. Behind them in a tree sat a small orange light...  



	15. An Old Friend Returns

Digital Rebellion Chapter 14  
An Old Friend Returns  
  
The digidestened had been forced to abandon their mission to get information from Dieconesmon's computers on where their parents might be and if some of their old enemies had returned. They were doing fine until they were driven away by armies of Darkmon. Two were given minor injuries and one may not live. The team had spite into two. One half lead by Tai and the other by Davis, two of Tai's guys were hurt and Tai gave the ordered to retreat, but one of Davis's had gotten hit the side and it took Davis a while to have his part of the team also retreat, but only after the one who was hit fainted from luck of blood. The digidestened are all in the hospital right now except for Davis and Kari.  
*******************************************************  
Every digidestened that were in the hospital was worried, but none more then Yolei. Victor had been hit in the side and the doctors told them that he might not make it even if his wound is well bandaged up...  
"If anything happens to Victor I'll never speak to Davis again or even look at him," cried Yolei.  
"Like it would matter to him," said Hawkmon.  
They were all sitting in chairs outside the door to the room Victor was taken into...  
"Hey Tai there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," said Gatomon.  
"And that would be?" asked Tai looking at the floor  
"Now I usually wouldn't question your decision, because so far you a haven't made one mistake, but I think you made a mistake choosing Davis for your seconded in command. He does fine when you're with him yeah, but with out you around he nearly got us all killed and because of him Victor may die," said Gatomon determinedly  
"Yeah and if he hadn't given the order to retreat any sooner we all would have been dead," said Armadillomon.  
"And he differently doesn't seem to care about anyone besides himself and that flute. I don't know if I understand him anymore," said Wormmon  
"I have to agree with Wormmon, but come to think of it he has been keeping things to himself lately. He spends all of his time in his room playing that flute of his. He doesn't even speak to anyone," said Cody.  
"He does seem to care about that flute of his more then us, but maybe we don't understand him as much as we use to anymore," suggested T.K depressingly  
"T.K has a point. I have noticed that he acts like he doesn't want to live anymore," said Ken, "But Gatomon also has point. He did almost get us all killed. I can't even tell if he's sad, angry or happy,"  
"You know maybe it would be a good idea for you to choose someone else for seconded in command Tai," suggested Matt.  
"Is that what you all think?" asked Tai closing his eyes and opening them again, "That Davis doesn't care anymore, that he doesn't want to live anymore, that he's cold hearted and unfeeling,"  
"Now none of us said he was cold hearted and unfeeling," said Komodomon, "We just think that maybe you should give his job to someone else,"  
Tai raised his head and looked at all of them with cold displeasing looks...  
"So you all think that I should give the job of seconded in command to somebody, huh," said Tai, "Well here's what I have to say about that,"  
"And that would be?" asked Cheemon.  
"I've decided that...Davis stays seconded in command," said Tai demandingly, "I know you all have your reasons for wanting someone else for the job, but don't forget this was the first time we've been attacked like this since we return to the real world from Hywall. I have to admit I was pretty nervous myself and surprised when those Darkmon attacked, but don't forget Davis has gone under a lot of changes. It was only last week when Davis had to fight Justin and it was the first time he had to give orders with out me around. Besides from the way you guys act it seems you don't care about him ether. How do expect him to care about you if you don't care about him, and you say none of you can understand him, right. Then if you what to understand him why don't you ask Kari maybe you'll get somewhere in learning about him and if your confused about what I mean just take a look out side the window behind Sora,"  
They all looked out the window. They saw Davis and Kari standing by the river in a forest clearing. Kari had her head leaned on Davis's shoulder and Davis was playing his flute.  
"Do you guys think Kari knows more about Davis then we do?" asked Kualamon.  
"Well I have seen her go into Davis's room a lot and stay in there for an hour then leave," said Cody.  
They were all looking out the window then they all sat back down...  
"Hey T.K you must be pretty upset seeing that, huh?" asked Patamon.  
"No Patamon I'm not Kari told me that she enjoys hearing Davis play his flute and I think it does Davis some good to know that there's at lest one person paying attention to him," replied T.K.  
"So your not worried?" asked Wallace.  
"Not one little bit," replied T.K.  
"T.K sometimes I feel like I don't know," said Matt confused  
T.K smiled and everyone grew very confused except for Yolei. She was the only one who didn't care about what was going on right then she was to worried about Victor and what might happen to him...  
"I have to know if Victor's ok," cried Yolei she got up out of her chair and walked through the door to the room that Victor was in. The doctors and nurses walked out when she walked in. One of the nurse said she was sorry as she walked passed Yolei. When Yolei was the only one left in the room she walked over to victor and kneeled down at the side of the bed he was in. She touched his motionless hand...  
"Please don't die Victor, please, I need you," cried Yolei as a tear ran down here cheek...  
"Where am I what is this place,"  
Victor had began to speck quietly and softy in his sleep...  
"He's dreaming, but what about?" asked Yolei.  
This question bags even Victor himself as he lies in bed near death and not knowing it...  
'Where am I?' asked Victor in his mind, 'Where is this,'  
'Victor Maxwell,'  
'Who there's?' asked Victor.  
'Do not turn around, turn and I will leave,'  
'Ok I want turn around, but tell me who are you?' asked Victor.  
'That I will tell you in due time young Justice keeper, but right now we must keep you alive. The world needs the digidestened each and every one of them. Listen Victor to the song of Justice,'  
A song of hope and sorrow begins to play in Victor's mind...  
'What's this song that I'm hearing?' asked Victor.  
'This song is the song of Justice a missing part to the power that can hold Darkness at bay. This song comes from a power the servers not light nor does it server darkness. It has the power to hold both light and darkness at bay. It is what keeps light and darkness from fighting each other. Darkness though tries it's best to attack light, but it is this power that keeps it from doing so, but if this power were removed darkness could over power light easily, because it is the power that keeps darkness away from light and gives light it's power to fight darkness with out this power darkness rules all,'  
'Then where is this power we could use it right about no,' said Victor  
'I am sorry, but now is not the time to discuss this now is the time for you to return to your friends, but do not fear I shell return to speak with you again, but until then tell no one we have spoken,'  
'Hey wait I still...' said Victor then he woke up. He looked around the room and saw Yolei crying by his side he touched her head, "Hey Yo what's with the water works?"  
Yolei raised her head, "Victor! Your alive" cried Yolei happily hugging.  
"Hey you didn't think I'd die off that easily did yah?" asked Victor.  
Yolei let go of him, "I just thought that you might have...oh Victor," cried Yolei hugging him again.  
"Hey I'm glad to see you too," said Victor, but you mind handing me my shirt and jacket?"  
Yolei let go of him and handed him what he asked for. Victor sat on the side of the bed and put on his shirt and then his jacket. Then he and Yolei got up and walked out of the room door to the others...  
"Hey gang what's up?" asked Victor.  
"VICTOR! Your alive," yelled everyone.  
"Hey keep it down we're in a hospital remember," said Victor.  
"Ok, ok, but it's good to see you back to your old self," said Komodomon, "How do feel pal,"  
"I've flat better, but I should be fine by the time we need to go on our next mission," replied Victor.  
"That will probably be after we find out what information is in the D, Tries and Victor, Matt and Jason are fully recovered," said Tai, "Now let's get back to base Kari and Davis are waiting out side,"  
"Do we take the portal are do we all walk?" asked Hersheya.  
"What do you think," replied Tai, "We're in the village remember we walk"  
They walked out of the hospital where Davis and Kari waiting then they all began to walk down the street that lead to the base. Well walking down the street they were thanked by the people who just setting in after being freed that same day from Dieconesmon's rule. Their digimon all took off back into forest over to their dens expect for Tentomon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Biyomon, and Hawkmon. Biyomon had built herself a nest on the roof of the base and Tentomon enjoyed resting in the Greenhouse. It was a fifteen minute walk to the base, when they got there they saw a hooded figure sitting in front of the door. They walked up to the figure and stood in front of it. Eric kneed down...  
"Hey what are you doing? Are you one of the new civilians? Because if you are the law of the village says that no one is allowed to leave the village no matter what the reason unless you're a storekeeper or hunter," explained Eric.  
"Eric, Eric Talera is that you?"  
"Hey that's my name how do you know it?" asked Eric confused.  
"Is Jason here too?"  
"Yes he is, but how do you know my name?" replied Eric.  
"Eric it's me Rena," the figure pulled off its hood showing the face of a young girl the same age as Sora.  
"Rena," said Jason surprisingly walking up to her. He kneed down in front of her, "I didn't know if you were still alive,"  
"I was luck, but my family was..." replied Rena sadly turning away.  
"Hey it's ok the important thing is that your ok now and you'll never have to go back to the real world again," said Jason holding her shoulder's gently.  
"I'm so glad your alive when that monkey said you were dead I didn't want to believe him, but after a year past and there had been sign of you are your digimon. I began to lose faith," explained Rena beginning to cry, "Oh Jason," she place her head on his crest and Jason held her close.  
"It's ok now Rena," replied Jason calmly.  
"Oh Jason I missed you so much," cried Rena.  
The other digidestened were three feet behind him looking at them...  
"So Eric what's the story between those two?" asked Mimi  
"Rena's old friend of Jason's who he had to leave behind because her dad said she couldn't go with Jason on the former exchange problem to Japan. Jason wanted to stay behind with her, but Rena made him go," explained Eric, "The two of them have always been good friends and sometimes it seemed they were more. Rena always believed in Jason especially when we were in the out back camping are exploring during the summer,"  
"So after all this time the two of them are back together," said Sora smiling.  
Jason let go of Rena and turned to Tai, "Tai can I ask you something in private?"  
"You don't need to ask because I already know what you're going to say and I've already come with an answer," replied Tai with a calm grumpy look on his face. Every looked at Tai worried that he was going to send Rena back to Kaloga, but then the grumpy look on Tai's face changed to a smile and Tai spoke, "She can stay, but she'll have to work. By cleaning up the upstairs of the base we're away and on the fact that you Jason sleep on the couch until we can get an extra bed in that room of yours,"  
Jason smiled, "Ok Tai,"  
Mimi and Hersheya walked up to her and looked at her. Rena got a confused look on her face why they were looking at her in a curious way.  
"Why are you guys looking at me that way?" asked Rena confused.  
"Hum...I think I have a dress that'll fit her, but we may have to take her shopping later on," said Hersheya.  
"You'd do that for me?" asked Rena.  
"You bet," replied Mimi smiling  
"Because from here on you can consider yourself an honorary digidestend," said Yolei walking up.  
"Thank you," replied Rena, "Oh I almost forgot the other reason I came up here. I have some information about Dieconesmon that you may be interested in,"  
"You can tell us what you know inside," said Davis walking up and opening the door. He walked in and Kari followed him inside, then Jason helped Rena up off the ground and then they all went inside. They all changed and Hersheya gave Rena a dress and she changed into it. Afterwards and they all sat in the living room and Rena began to tell them her story.  
"So Rena what's this information you have for us?" asked Hawkmon.  
"I remember cleaning up the house of this large over grown snake when this white haired weird looking witch walk into the hall. She walked into the room where the snake was. I knew that if I walked over and was caught listening to their conversion I'd be killed, but something was driving me to listen. They began talking about some guy and then I began to hear something about time. Then one of then said this strange thing that sounded almost like a prophecy," explained Rena.  
"Do you remember how it went?" asked Davis.  
"It went something like this," said Rena, "Deserve..."  
"Deserve not the harmony of the five elements of nature..."  
"Hay who said that?" asked Terriermon surprisingly after hearing a familiar voice  
"Unless their titans bring distraction upon the world in which they class. Though the digital worlds great guardians will arise to quill the fighting ales they shell fail, just the world will turn to the two warriors of the orange light. Into thy hands they'll bring together both sides, and their powers combined may tame the crest of time,"  
"Hey that's just how it went," said Rena.  
"Who's there?" asked Tentomon.  
Then a flesh of light shined and lady with a white face and glowing yellow eyes appeared.  
"Hello digidestened it's been a long time,"  
"It's Ms. Natle," said Catherine.  
"Natle it's good to see you again," said Biyomon.  
"And you as well digidestened," replied Natle standing in the leaving room.  
"So what's up is there anything you want to tell us?" asked Ken.  
"I have a massage for you all. A massage that will help you all win your war and free your people," said Natle...  



	16. A Tale of Light, Darkness and Time

Digital Rebellion Chapter 15  
A tale of light, Darkness, and Time  
  
The digidestened were in their leaving room along with their new friend Rena when their old Friend Natle entered the room. She had come with a massage for them.  
**********************************************************  
"So what's the massage, Natle? Is it about those other digidestened?" asked Davis.  
"No digidestened it is not," replied Natle "The massage I have for you comes from the digital realm,"  
"The digital Realm is there something else that I missed while I was there?" asked Tentomon,"  
"Long ago in the digital world before the humon, there were ten titans of nature, five of them stood for good, and the other group was of titans stood for evil," explained Natle wisely.  
"Could you be a bit more pacific I'm having a hard time following you?" asked Jason.  
"Power, Jason, power was something that was fought over by the of people of light and the people of darkness, back then in a war of never ending battles. Warriors of both light and Darkness fought to decide who would be the controller of the greatest power in the world. The war went on for years causing nightmares in the hearts of humans in the real world they could see the battles going on in their dreams. Then one day both light and Darkness had grown tired of the battles and deiced to finish it once and for all. Both light and Darkness created five titans each using the power of nature. These titans fought each other causing even more pain to the people of the real world," explained Natle.  
"Who were these titans were they stronger then that first Wargraymon?" asked Cody.  
"Yes they were," replied Natle.  
"What!" said Victor surprisingly, "You mean those guys were just as strong as mage digimon?"  
"Yes much stronger," said Natle.  
"Then they must be what Dieconesmon is after and if he gets a hold of them then who's knows what kind of damage he could to the real world not mention us," said Hersheya.  
"Do not fear digidestened the titans can never be released, and if they could no one not even Dieconesmon would be able to control them," Natle reassuringly.  
"What happened to these titans?" asked Eric.  
"One day a warrior shining an orange light appeared and with blow from his sword he placed the titans in a deep sleep. The people of light and the people of Darkness had no idea who this warrior was, but they each knew that he meant the end of them all. After putting the titans to sleep the warrior placed them in the elements of nature they were created from two were placed in the deepest sea, two in the highest mountains, two more in the darkest forest, two more in the with clouds of the sky an the last were placed within the hottest volcano," explained Natle wisely.  
"Then what happened afterwards?" asked Michael.  
"The warrior shining the orange light changed the people of darkness into energy and sealed them away in a realm of black and hate and then he did the same to the people of light and sealed them within a realm of good and purity and the two of them became know as the powers of good and evil. This was because of what they two of them were fighting over," explained Natle.  
"What were they fighting over?" asked Catherine.  
"I am sorry, but that is not for me to tell you. If you wish to know follow the trail of the blue wolf the answers lie in his den," replied Natle and then she was gone and the digidestened were left alone again...  
"So what do you think guys should we try and find this blue wolf?" asked T.K.  
"Do blue wolves even exist?" asked Mimi.  
"Maybe, if Natle says they do," said Joe.  
"What do you think, Tai?" asked Matt.  
Tai was silent with his hand touching his chin. Then he turned to Davis and gave him a calm, but displeasing look...  
"Davis as second in command what do you suggest?" asked Tai silently.  
Davis looked back at Tai with the same look Tai had given him. Then he looked at Tentomon.  
"Tentomon do have any knowledge of this blue wolf what so ever?" asked Davis seriously.  
"I am sorry have no knowledge what so ever of this creature," replied Tentomon.  
"Then maybe Gabumon knows something he is a wolf after all. Maybe when he was with Locata in Hywall he heard a story are two," said T.K  
They were all confused about what to do then Tai turned to Izzy...  
"Hey Izzy you seem to know more about Shires then any of us. I was just wondering can Shires scan the forest as well as the real world?" asked Tai curiously.  
"Sure she can, but why do you want her to do that?" replied Izzy, "Especially when we have a lot of info that needs scanning.  
"I want to her to scan the forest and see of she can track down that blue wolf. Then tomorrow while we're away you can have her scan the data we took from Dieconesmon's computers," ordered Tai.  
"And if see can pinpoint his location I'm sure Gabumon, Voxmon, Dingomon, and the other hunting digimon can track him down from there if he had already left," said Davis.  
"So when do you want this done?" asked Michael.  
"Right now," replied Tai, "I want her to search all night then we'll check with her in the morning,"  
"OK," agreed Izzy and he got up and went down stairs.  
"As for the rest of you go about your business, but I want Sora and Hersheya to start cooking dinner," ordered Tai smiling.  
"Hey how come I always have to help Sora cook diner? Why can't Mimi do some cooking are maybe even Kari?" asked Hersheya.  
"Kari doesn't know how to cook and as for Mimi's cooking, well let's just say that Kari and I would be the only ones who could stomach, because after seven years of eating food made from fungus and other things many people wouldn't use in cooking. I think Kari and I would be able take it," explained Tai.  
"Believe what he says mates their mother cooks the weirdest things," said Jason, "I should know because I had to eat it. I thought I was going after the first taste,"  
They all laughed except for Davis. He just stared at everyone's happy faces and wonder why he wasn't able to be like that. He then got up off the couch he was sitting on and began to walk away...  
"Hey Davis where yah going?" asked Victor with as smile.  
"Tai said I could go about our business so that's what I'm doing I'm going about my business. Do have problem with that?" replied Davis turning his head around.  
"No just wondering, that's all," said Victor  
Davis looked Victor in the eyes then turned his around and went into his room. He walked over to his window and sat in it like he always does. He palled his flute out of his pocket and began to play. Meanwhile out side of his the other digidestened were laughing and enjoying the evening and learning a bit more their new friend Rena. The only one who wasn't enjoying the good time was Kari. She was thinking about Davis and how his heart was continuing to close towards her and the rest of his friends.  
'Davis please don't close your heart towards me and the others please,' thought Kari.  
"Hey Kari is anything wrong," asked Yolei smiling.  
"Huh, no I'm fine," replied Kari, "So Rena why don't you tell us about some of the trips you went on with Jason and Eric,"  
"Sure, agreed Rena.  
As Rena began her story Kari looked at the door that lead to a room with a lonely boy with a heart that continues to close towards everyone including himself.  
Later on they all had dinner and then went to bed. Jason had to sleep on the couch because Rena was sleeping in his bed. As he lied there on the couch sound a sleep. he begins to dream a dream that may effect his own future and maybe even Rena's as while...  
'Where am I this place is really weird,' said Jason in his mind.  
'Jason Revila,'  
'Who's there!' asked Jason turning around? But no one was there.  
'Jason Revila,'  
'Who's saying my name mate?' asked Jason.  
'Jason do you really wish to know more about me,'  
'I'd like to know who are at lest,' replied Jason  
'I will not show my form to you, but listen Jason,'  
'Listen to what, mate," asked Jason.  
'Listen to the song of Virtue,'  
Suddenly Jason could hear the sound of a flute...  
'Where's that music coming from?' asked Jason.  
'It comes from the hearts of those who believe in the digidestened and it comes from the hearts of the digidestened who believe in the orange light,'  
'What are you talking about, mate I have no idea what this orange light is. If you're talking about that warrior who sealed light and darkness then I can kinda get an idea of where your going,'  
'What you speak of has a connection with what I am telling you, but beware the power that you speak of is greater then you think,'  
'How strong is it then, mate,' asked Jason.  
'I can not you what you wish to know yet, but do not fear we shell meet again, but until then do not speak of what I have told you to anyone,'  
'Why...' started Jason, then he woke up. He looked around the living room then lied back down on the couch, "I wonder what that was all about?" Jason lied on the couch think about for a while longer then went back to sleep.  
In the morning the digidestened took their showers, had breakfast then met in the control room to see if Shires had found what they were looking for.  
"So Shires did you find what I asked you to look for?" asked Izzy.  
"Indeed I did, Izzy, the blue wolf was ten miles north of here last night, but his speed a agility fore pass that of Gabumon, Dingomon, Voxmon, Gatomon, Cheemon, Gomamon, Agumon, Veemon and Komodomon," explained Shires.  
"So if he out runs are fastest and best hunters then how are we going to catch him?" asked Wormmon depressingly  
"Hey Kualamon you forget there's nothing that can beat good old teamwork. If we make sure to come with the right formation then we should be able to cut him off at every turn, but if he gets away then we can track him down to his den like Natle said we should do," explained Agumon  
"Then we better get going," ordered Tai, "We'll take the jet boards only for the ten mile part then we'll send then off and continue on foot, agreed"  
"Yes sir," agreed everyone.  
Then they all walked out of the control room and over to the army room where they place their Jet boards and weapons after every mission. They grabbed their Jet boards and then went out the door, but before leaving Tai had Jason speak to Rena about what she was suppose to do well being left alone at the base...  
"Now can you remember all that?" asked Jason.  
"Yes," replied Rena, "I stay up stairs at all time until you guys get back, no one is allowed to come into the base from the village, I can go into the greenhouse, but only to pick flowers to put around the base, but I'm not to pick to many and I'm to clean the upper part of the base and that part only,"  
"And stay off the roof that's my turf, got it," said Biyomon demandingly parched on Sora's shoulder.  
"Yes Ms. Biyomon," said Rena smartly.  
"We'll call you every now and then to see how things are going and you can go to village if you feel we're out of food," explained Tai turning around and beginning to walk away. They got on their Jet boards and flew off. Hersheya waved good-bye to them as they flew away then went back inside the base, but she did not notice the shadowy figure hiding behind a near by tree...  
"So this is where Catherine lives, huh. Well very soon she'll be mine like she's suppose to be,"  
Meanwhile the digidestened had flown for about five minutes and then landed a forest clearing. When they did Gabumon started sniffing the ground along with Voxmon and Dingomon.  
"So Gabumon did you pick anything up yet?" asked Matt.  
"I think...I think...yeah I got it he's somewhere west of here," replied Gabumon.  
"Then let's go Agumon you and the others go on a head we'll follow you," ordered Tai.  
"Ok guys let's catch this blue wolf," said Agumon.  
The digimon that hunt ran off to west and digidestened followed, jumping over fallen trees and rocks. Dodging every tree that was in their way until the digimon stopped and stood behind some bushes then digidestened hid with them...  
"What you guys stop for asked?" asked Kualamon.  
"Shh...look," replied Veemon with his finger to his lips. They all looked over the bush and saw a blue wolf standing in the middle of a small clearing...  
"That's it no mistaking the blue far," said Komodomon.  
"Ok here the plan Gabumon you, Dingomon and Gomamon go around to the back of the clearing, Gatomon, Cheemon and Voxmon will cover the left, Komodomon and Veemon you guys cover the right and I'll sneak up on him from here," ordered Agumon.  
The hunting digimon followed Agumon's orders. Then Agumon went through the bush slowly making sure to make the movement of the leaves sound like just a small breeze was blowing through it. The digidestened and the other digimon all stood quietly behind the bush as Agumon moved closer and closer towards the blue wolf.  
'If I can injure his back lag he want be able to get away and we can get the info we need,' thought Agumon as he raised his hand with his long claws stacking out ready to strike. He palled his hand back and the digidestened stood and watched as Agumon got ready attack, but their was one digimon who couldn't stand seeing Agumon attack an innocent creature from or even hear the painful scream. Agumon was just about to attack when...  
"NO! WATCH OUT!" yelled Palmon.  
Agumon froze and the digimon all got ready to attack as the blue wolf began to turn his head around slowly and saw a large red skin weird shaped lizard. It then turned its whole body around and stared Agumon in the eyes. Agumon stared back ready to attack and defend. The other Digimon slowly came into the clearing ready to attack, but the blue wolf didn't care about them his eyes stood locked on Agumon. The digidestened stayed behind the bush making sure not to make a move are a sound and Kualamon and Terriermon were holding Palmon down keeping her quiet and from doing anything. The blue wolf continued to star at Agumon who was still ready to attack. Then suddenly the blue wolf began to speak...  
"Would you Master of fire really attack a creature from the back?" Then the blue wolf jumped to the east over Gatomon, Voxmon and Cheemon then out into the deep forest...  
"He's getting away after'em," ordered Agumon running.  
The other digimon followed and the digidestened followed after them. They ran through the forest after the fast shifty wolf as he led them into the deep and dark part of the forest jumping over continuous fallen trees and rocks. The digidestened soon found them selves in a part of the forest were all life was dead and nothing could grow. The trees and bushes were gray and were brattle leaves laid on the ground turning to dust as they were stepped on by digidestened and digimon running through the forest. Then suddenly the air began to fill with the dust coming from the leaves and the digidestened stopped running to cover their eyes along with the digimon. Then the dust began to clear and the digidestened found them selves in large circler clearing with tree that seemed to reach to the to the sky, but with no leaves with in them and grass beneath them.  
"Where are we?" asked Cheemon.  
"I'd like to know the same thing," said Goammon, "and from the way things look there doesn't seem to be anyway out of here ether,"  
"This place is so dead," said Palmon sadly, "I can't feel any sign of life in this place what so ever,"  
"It's your flat we're here you know," said Biyomon, "If you had kept your mouth shut then maybe that blue wolf of never gotten away,"  
"This pace is so ugly and gray. This isn't right," said Palmon not listening to what Biyomon was saying.  
"Hello Palmon are you listening?" asked Biyomon.  
"Palmon is anything wrong?" asked Mimi. Palmon her hands near her crest as she looked out over the gray blackened land...  
"What happened to this place why is it so different from the rest of the forest?" asked Palmon.  
"Hey Palmon are you ok?" asked Patamon, "Maybe we should find a way out of here,"  
"No," said Palmon gently and sadly, "I can't live this place like this I have to revive it as a fairy it's my duty to look out over all of the forest,"  
"Huh," said Voxmon confused, "Excuse me Palmon, but I happen to remember you being a digimon that looked like a fairy with butterfly wings and Lillymon's eyes,"  
Palmon turned around a stared at Voxmon, "I'm still a fairy no mater what I look like," said Palmon turning around. She then began to hover above the ground; she then spread her arms out  
Suddenly she began to a glow a golden light that soon started spreading across the ground until it reached the base of every tree and it then began to spread up the trees. Then suddenly the tree began to grow leaves and from the ground flower and grass began to grow. In what would take a year to happen in just a few seconds life was beginning to show in the clearing, and then Palmon flew higher into the air and then a flash of golden light shined and what was once a dead piece of land become an area full of life and purity. Palmon then began to fall to the ground. Agumon caught her and looked around at what she had done.  
"Well I'll a Wallabies uncle maybe Palmon really is fairy," said Dingomon surprised.  
There were now flowers and green grass all over the ground and the leaves of the newly revived trees began to move as blue streams of light began pass by them and came together in front of Agumon.  
"What's going on?" asked Voxmon.  
Then suddenly the blue streams of light began to take form and the blue wolf began appear, and Palmon woke up. The blue wolf looked at Palmon...  
"Thank you for reviving my home Mistress of life,"  
"Who are you?" asked Palmon weakly  
"My name is Bluecota and I know what you want digidestened and if you promise never to speak of this place to anyone I will tell you everything you want know about light and darkness,"  
"Tell us what light and darkness were fighting over when they created those titans long ago," said Tai, "and you have our promise that we will tell no one, but each other,"  
"Then I will tell you what you want to know," replied Bluecota  
"Wait a minute why are you going to help us after we tried to capture you?" asked Betamon.  
"I help you not because of you, but because the one you call Palmon and my other reason is for me to know and you to find out," replied Bluecota wisely.  
"Everyone keep quiet and listen to what he has to say," ordered Agumon helping Palmon get on her feet.  
"Long ago light and darkness fought over the power to control time," said Bluecota, "You see long ago before the humon appeared in the world there were four large sources of power Time, Light, Darkness and one that is still unknown to day. Now Time had the power to rewrite history to what ever it wanted and it also had the power to create history. Light and Darkness knew of its power and they both wanted it for themselves. Light wanted it because they could make the world peaceful and happy and that included the real world as well, but darkness just wanted it so that it could rule everything. So in those days of the digital world they created war. The people of light against the people of darkness, the battle went on for years until they and their titans were sealed away by a warrior shining an orange light. This warrior was the fourth power. The power that had watched as light and darkness gave nightmares to the people of the real world and caused pain and destruction through out their own. After watching for so long and then finally sealing them away. He also sealed away the power of time. So that it would be protected from light and darkness. Time did not like being sealed away like light and darkness. It had done no wrong so why was it sealed away in a prison like light and darkness were. Then time began to think that the warrior who shined the orange light was afraid of it. It thought the warrior feared its power so much that he sealed him away at the first look. The warrior soon realized what time was thinking and had to make sure it would not try and do any harm to the world. So he went to place where he had sealed time and took away some of it's power so that it could not cause any harm to anyone. The warrior used this and created the digital wizards who created the humon and the humon who repaired the land from the damage that it had been given. The war between light and darkness was thought to be over, but it wasn't. For the warrior knew that as long as there was evil in the hearts of people in the real world, which hey called earth he knew there would always be a war fighting between light darkness, and as you may know already the war is still going, but as we speak the war is slowly being won, but not by light and nor is it being won by darkness,"  
"But I don't get it if it's not be won by light are darkness then who' s winning this so called war?" asked T.K confused little, "and who's this warrior that shins the orange light?"  
"I'd like the same thing as T.K," said Patamon, "I mean if light wanted the power of time as much as darkness then why is it said to be good?"  
"Light is good because it wanted to use the power of time to destroy all hatred in the real world and bring peace to it, but darkness wanted to change the world so that it could create a world of it's own one it could real with an Iron fist," explained Bluecota.  
"Natle a friend of ours told us about light and darkness, but what about the people of light and the people of darkness. I know they were turned into energy, but how is that possible, and this warrior is there a way we can find him and get him to seal Dieconesmon up?" questioned Tai.  
"If no body minds me saying so," said Davis who was leaning against a tree, "If light and darkness fought each for control of time and time was sealed away when they were, and the warrior who sealed them all away created the digital wizards who created the humon. Then what's the point of us knowing who this other digidestened team was the one before Tai and the others? If the guy who seal light and darkness still exist then why don't we just find him and ask him take care of Dieconesmon for us,"  
"But we don't even know where to look are even where we should start looking. Someone that strong could be anywhere," said Ken.  
"Ken, Davis has his point, but finding the warrior is no easy task ask you said. For you to find him some of you digidestened must face your past are go under certain teachings," explained Bluecota.  
"Would Jason I have to face the times when..." asked Eric? "What do you think Jason?"  
"Huh, what sorry Eric that blue wolf lost me at the part of that warrior," replied Jason waking up.  
"There is till a lot that you have not yet learned digidestened, but I can not tell you the whole story. I can only tell you what I have told you just now, and now you must go," said Bluecota. Then suddenly some of the trees that were behind them disappeared and the digidestened could their base in a distance. They all got up and began to walk toward their base. When they were all standing out side of the clearing it vanished and the digidestened could see the forest as it was before they left that morning.  
"Hey where'd that clearing go?" asked Izzy.  
"Who cares," said Gomamon, "I striving after having to listen to that long story and chasseing that guy through the forest, let's track us down something eat,"  
"I with you," agreed Veemon, "Anyone else want to come,"  
"Love to, but what guys eat I can't eat. I'll track me some mice or rabbits, see yah," said Biyomon flying off.  
"The Ditala Wolf pack hunts alone we'll see you guys later bye," said Gabumon and then he, Voxmon, and Dingomon were gone.  
"How about you and Cheemon, Gatomon?" asked Komodomon.  
"Sure let's go," replied Gatomon.  
All the digimon except for Tentomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Betamon, Palmon and Wormmon, began to walk away. Then everyone else began to walk towards the base for Palmon she was still a little concerned about that clearing she was in and why it was so dead...  
'I wonder why Bluecota's clearing was so dead and why was I able to revive it?' thought Palmon sadly, 'I need sometime to think about this,'  
Then she flew into the air and flew away, but she did not notice the blue wearing figure that appeared after she had gone  
"My wolf shell be watching you Mistress of life...and the other titans as well,"  



	17. A Dark Surprise

Digital Rebellion Chapter 16  
A Dark Surprise  
  
It has been one week since the digidestened spoke to the blue wolf, Bluecota. Over that week they have been busy freeing people from Dieconesmon and stealing information from Dieconesmon's computer, but doing their missions has not be easy. They had been attack often and have been injured every now and then. Even Davis and Tai have hurt once in while. Because of this the digidestened are now taking a break from freeing from Dieconesmon's rule and have been learning more and more about their new friend Rena. Rena had been very help for to them because her cleaning ability were higher then anyone else in the base and they had also discovered that she was good cook as while. She had begun to sleep with Jason in his room on an extra bed that Tai had sent for.   
The week has been rough, but especially on certain fairy digimon. Palmon had joined in on the missions, but she was always upset when she returned to base. Two more days went by and digidestened had begun to notice a change in Palmon that she was more quiet and silent then usual and she had begun to herself more then usual. She sits now at the east lake alone and holing her knees. But she has no idea that there is one person who is more worried about her then anyone else in the group.  
*************************************************************  
Palmon was sitting at East Lake staring across the water as it sawed in the evening wind. It was night and very late for her to be up, and as she sat there staring over the lake certain thoughts begin to run through her mind as she thinks about it more and more every second...  
'It's been one week and two days, and for some reason I still can't get the look of Bluecota's clearing before I revived it, wasn't like that?' thought Palmon beginning to cry, 'Oh try my best to keep the forest looking beautiful, but sometimes I wonder if I'm still up to it,' Palmon lied her into her arms and continued to cry when she heard as ruthful in the bushes behind her, "Huh, who's there?"  
"Hey Palmon you ok? The animals in the meadow have been a little worried about you,"  
"Agumon what are you doing up at this time of night?" asked Palmon turning her head around.  
"One of the animals from the meadow came to me asking where you were. I figure that you'd be over here. So you mind telling me what's wrong?" replied Agumon walking up to her.  
"It's just that I can't forget about that one part of the forest that Bluecota let us through. I started thinking about his clearing and the way he lead us to it. That and it was all so dead. I just can't get out of my mind," explained Palmon starting to cry again.  
"Hey it's ok now it's over week since then and forest probably already recovered from all that thanks to you," said Agumon calmly.  
"But it was my job to make sure that the forest never ends up in a state like that," replied Palmon still crying, "I try my best to keep that from happening, but after seeing Bluecota's clearing I'm starting to wonder if I even what to continue doing this,"  
Agumon looked at her then touched her shoulder and Palmon raised her head confused a little  
"Palmon you shouldn't let one little area get you down like this. Your better then," said Agumon calmly and peacefully, "So you missed one little area, but you made up for it and it's seems to be getting back on it's feet, but that one area isn't really important. What's in important is the whole forest ever since we arrived here you've been doing your best to help the animals here and keep safe. I didn't really want to believe that you were a fairy, but after what you did least week I started thinking that maybe you are one. I decided that I'd keep an eye on you a bit more closely to see if you really are and now pretty sure that you really are a fairy. If you care this much about one area of the forest then it proves that you are what you say is,"  
Palmon couldn't believe what she had just heard, but after hearing it she began to feel a bit more comfortable.  
"Thank you Agumon cheering me up and your right I shouldn't be upset about one little area there's a whole forest worry about and I'm going to do my best to try and protect it," said Palmon beginning to smile.  
"So you feel you better now?" asked Agumon.  
"Yes, but can we stay here for just bit longer then can you walk name back to the meadow?" asked Palmon.  
"Sure," agreed Agumon.  
They stay for a while longer then Agumon walked Palmon over to meadow like she asked, but they didn't notice a glow blue spot shining in the middle of the like...  
"As the legend says the Master of Fire of the protect of the Mistress of Life, but even if they are distend to be the masters of nature in this new world. They are still titans of distinction. I must continue to keep an eye on them since my wolf has refuse to do so,"  
The next at the base the digidestened and digimon were all in the control room looking over a lot of information that they had stolen from Dieconesmon's computers. The digimon were all just sitting in there waiting fro when they could leave and get themselves something to eat.  
"How long to we have to be here?" asked Komodomon.  
"Until Wallace and the other finish scanning the info they stole from Dieconesmon computers and finish checking out the village and seeing how many people are in the village?" explained Tarrieamon. "Hey Wallace how much longer are you guys going to be?"  
"I'll answer the your question in a minute Tarrieamon," replied Wallace typing on Shires computer board. He turned a dial and a picture of a building came up on the screen he was looking at, "Hey I got something!"  
"What is it," asked Tai getting up out of his seat and walking over to Wallace.  
"It looks like there's only one more group of humans left for us to rescue, but Dieconesmon has them under tight guar. There about five hundred guards surrounding the whole the building their in," explained Wallace.  
"Can you find a weak point?" asked Tai.  
"I think so, but I'm going to need some help," replied Wallace calmly.  
"Shires help Wallace find a weakness in that building. Now that we got the building I want the direct location, Yolei, you and Victor work on that. Izzy, Cody I want you two to try and find out what Dieconesmon has been attacking us every time we enter the real world and what's he trying to guard. Kari and, Sora you two do the same, Ken, T.K you guys search the data for the usual the location of our families. Catherine, Joe Davis and I will try and find the location to the real Darkotropolis," ordered Tai going back into his seat.  
They all set to work on following Tai's orders the digimon continued to watch as their partners just worked and worked harder then they ever worked before. This was the first time they had ever worked this hard on the rebellion. The digimon couldn't believe how hard they were working.  
Meanwhile somewhere in the real world a man was watching their latest battles them from a dark room, sitting in a chair wearing a mask half white and half black with a whit scar on the eye covering the black side of the mask. There was a screen in front of him and a group of people to the right of him...  
"Well...well...the digidestened my clone fought long ago have all grown up and it seems they also picked up a little skill in fighting, but they did not pick up enough skill to fight my father well not all of them anyway," he was pushing a button on his chair changing the images of the screen from one digidestened to the next. Sora, Yolei, Kari, Matt, Joe, and Jason then on the screen appeared a image of Tai and Davis fighting Brian and Justin, "Hum... well what do you know the two boys of courage have finally become so strong that sooner are later their power will match that of the great and formerly great warrior Tairow. It's a pity they don't that they are Tairow. The two of them together hum... the two warriors of the orange light. The warriors of the light that sealed away the true powers of light Darkness and time. The great orange light the light that is said to come from the hearts of those who believe in its warriors. At first it only shined from the hearts of the second group of digidestened that was lead by Tai against my clone and then it began to shine from the team lead against my sister clone and now it shines from the hearts of every human being left alive," he pushed the button again and another image of Tai and Davis appeared, "Tai Kamiya and Davis Motomiya hum...they really do work as one. They can read each other's minds and even manic each other's battle moves. Just like Brian and Justin. Those two boys who were suppose to be their so-called friends. They had no jealous towards at all until my father worked his way into their minds," he pushed the button again and an image of Davis appeared, "Davis the orange light's heart and Tai the orange light's soul. Two boys who were once soccer players now warriors of the orange light and the leaders of the digidestened," he pushed the button again then screen went up into the sealing, "They really are very impressive fighters. Better them those other weak little kids. They are stronger then any other human being on the planet besides each other, wouldn't agreed Mr. Yamato," he turned to one of the people to his right.  
"Sorry I can't say," replied Mr. Yamato, "You forgot about those other two boys you've been having fight Tai and Davis,"  
"You mean Brian and Justin, hah hum,"  
"What's so funny you freak clown,"  
"Jun keep quiet,"  
"Yes daddy," replied Jun.  
"Justin and Brian can never beat Tai and Davis, believe are not if you will Tai and Davis are unbeatable t everyone except me and father,"  
"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Motomiya.  
"Tai and Davis our protected by a special power, a power that has been around for years. This power protects them from certain people. It surrounds them day and night keeping them protected from evil, and it is this light that is giving them the moves and skills you see to day infect with out Tai and Davis the digidestened would crumble before darkness. The special power that surrounds Tai and Davis gives the other digidestened the will and strength to fight, and it was that power which nearly lost my father his control over Brian and Justin, but that want happen again,"  
"And whys that you sorry excuse for a circus reject?" asked Jun rudely.  
"Jun quiet Jun,"  
"Yes mom," replied Jun calming down.  
"Please Mrs. Motomiya let the child speak after all kids will be kids, but anyway. The answer too her question is because unlike Ken Justin and Brian have reached a point of no return they cannot be taken from darkness's control. Because they were under my father's control for three years they now belong to him and the only way out is to by death and very soon the same thing will happen to my newest general,"  
"What new general?"  
"Oh Mr. Ichijouji someone you know very, very well, isn't that Sam," he looked over to his other side and boy wearing black with a black cap and a lance walk into some very dine light, but even though it was dine Mr. Ichijouji knew him very well along with someone else with him.  
"Oh no he didn't, but how it's impossible, dear it's...it's,"  
"Yes I know, it's Sam, but how and why?" asked Mr. Ichijouji.  
"Because your boy Ken was very useful to my father and if he was that useful his brother should just as useful as he was,"  
"But how Sam died a long time ago?" asked Mrs. Ichijouji  
"Oh, but he didn't you see we when Sam got hit by that car and taken to the hospital. My men were in the room. They waited until they were alone with little Sam and then they sent into my father's dark world and replaced with a copy a complete copy is what you buried while the real Sam was alive. While barely alive we place into cave beneath our dark ocean where he recovered and was placed into a deep, deep sleep. While he splat we told him who was the one who pushed him out in front of that truck and almost got him killed because he was jealous of his older and much smarter brother,"  
"You told him a lie! Ken would never do that to his brother," yelled Mr. Ichijouji.  
"Oh really then who else could of done it. Who else would of wanted little Sammy here out of the way hum...no one that's who and if you need any proof then here take a look for your self," he shaped his fingers and an image of a young Ken appeared.  
"It's Ken when he was eight years old," said Mrs. Ichijouji.  
'I WISH SAM WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR!'  
"Ken was only eight years old and we didn't so much attention to him back then, but things changed and they'll continue the same way when we're free you!" yelled Mr. Ichijouji.  
"Besides that's not enough proof that Ken tried to kill his brother," said Mr. Motomiya.  
"Maybe not for you,"  
"Sam," said Mrs. Ichijouji.  
Sam walked up in front of the man with strange mask, "But it's proof enough for me. The next time I see Ken he's a dead digidestened," he looked at the man with strange, "So when's my first mission Load Piedmon?"  
"What Piedmon, but II thought that Tai and the others said they killed you," said Mr. Yamato shocked.  
"I'm full of surprise aren't I," replied Piedmon turning to them then back to Sam, "Your first order Sam will be to join up with Brian and Justin in Sandten over in Australia. The digidestened are sure to be go there for their next mission," explained Piedmon.  
"What makes you so sure?" asked Sam.  
"Because Sandten's main factory hold the last remaining humans and the digidestened are sure to try and free them. When you get there tell Cobramon to make sure that the digidestened free the people, but not make it to easy for them understand and also tell him that I'll be there in a little while," explained Piedmon.  
"Yes my load," replied Sam. He then walked over to his parents. He looked at as passed by and said, "I have no family," then he walked through the door behind him.  
Meanwhile back with the digidestened they had used a portal and had indeed gone to Sandten. The were on the roof of an building that was once a peaceful school. The city was looked like it was and in ruins. The streets were empaty and the city was quieter the air it self. The digidestened jumped down from the building they were and onto the dark gray street. They began to walk down the street looking around carefully and holding their weapons in their hands ready to attack in case of ambush.  
"This city's quiet mate to quiet," said Jason.  
"I'm with you Jas," agreed Eric, "I keep getting the feeling that someone or something's going to just pop up from the ground and attack us,"  
"I wonder where all the guards are?" asked Wallace.  
"Probably at that factory," replied Terriermon.  
They continued to walk when Tai and Davis stopped. The others walked right passed them then stopped in front in of them and looked back.  
"Hey Tai, Davis why'd you guys?" asked Agumon.  
"You guys go up. Ken, Davis, and I have to wait here for a few friends," ordered Tai.  
"What do you mean Tai?" asked Tentomon.  
Tai just stared at Tentomon and Tentomon stared back...  
"Just follow orders no father questions asked," ordered Tai, "Agumon and Veemon go with them Matt your in changer until we regroup got it,"  
"Ok, Tai what ever you say, see you later," agreed Matt.  
Then everyone continued down the street except for Ken, Tai and Davis.  
"Hey you guys why did you want me to stay behind with you is something wrong?" asked Ken. Davis walked over to a building and leaned against it then aimed his towards the ground away from Ken, "I get the feeling I won't be getting anything from Davis," he turned to Tai, "So Tai what's up why'd you guys want me to stay behind with you?"  
"There's someone we want you to meet someone you know," replied Tai.  
"Who?" asked Ken?  
"You'll see," replied Tai.  
Five minutes passed...  
"Here they come,' said Davis looking to the left...  
"Tai looked the same way it's them alright,' agreed Tai.  
"Who coming?' asked Ken.  
Then suddenly Ken could see three boys flying towards them on what looked like Jet boards, but they a bite smaller. Then the boys leaned and their boards went away and then Ken looked at one of the boys in complete surprise.  
"So Brian you finally made it," said Tai.  
"Did you doubt that I would," replied Brian.  
"I never doubt your word when it comes to us fighting," replied Tai. He looked at the boy to Brian's left, "So I take it this is Sam Ichijouji,"  
"Yes this is him are ally, why does it brother?" replied Tai.  
"Not really, but it may brother my friend here," said Tai.  
Ken stared at Sam surprisingly he couldn't believe what who he was staring at...  
"Sam is that you are you really alive?" asked Ken.  
Sam stared at his brother cruelly, "No it's not,"  
"What do you mean?" asked Ken.  
"The Sam you knew is dead. The Sam you knew was killed by you. I a different Sam one who was raisin from the grave of the one you killed to get revenge on you,'  
"Sam what are you talking about?" asked Ken confused, "I never killed you and if I could I'd go back in time and push you out of the way of that car,'  
"LIER!" yelled Sam cruelly, "You wanted me out of the way so that mom and dad would pay more attention to you. Well it looks like you got want you wanted doesn't,"  
"No Sam that's not..." said Ken aiming his head towards the ground and gripping his fist tightly.  
"Well we'll live you two alone right now I have a mission to complete," said Davis pulling out his sword from its holder on his back.  
"And what mission would that be?" asked Justin doing the same.  
"To free you from Dieconesmon's hold," said Davis.  
"You're not going to trick me again Motomiya," said Justin.  
"Don't worry I don't intend on tricking you. I already know there's only one way I can free you and I do what ever it takes to free you," explained Davis.  
"I see so you finally decided to fight down to the last breath well then shell we get started?" asked Justin.  
"Fine by me," replied Davis.  
Then the two of them jumped on to a small building and began t fighting. Tai and Brian had done the same, but on a different building.  
"So what do you we get started, Ken?" asked Sam.  
"Sam I don't want to fight you. Right now isn't the time for that. It's time for us to talk," said Ken raising his head, "I know there was a time I wanted you go away, but after I had met Davis and the others I would of done anything if it were to bring you back. So please Sam fight Dieconesmon's hold on you. I don't know how your alive, but please let's not fight each out when we should be fighting Dieconesmon,'  
"Words are meaningless now," replied Sam he pulled out his lance from its holder on his back. He took into both hands and stared at Ken, "Come dance with me, brother,"  
Sam then jumped at Ken, Ken jumped back dodging his brother's blow...  
"Sam I don't won't to fight," yelled Ken. Sam attacked Ken again and Ken dodged his blow, "But your living me no choice from what I can see," Ken pulled out his lance and used it to block his brother's blow. He then dropped to the ground and tripped his brother, then he got back up and so did Sam. The two of them hit their lances together again not one giving into the other. Ken had no choice, but too fight his brother even though he didn't want to. Sam jumped away from his brother and hit his lance on the ground sending out a dark line of energy traveling through the ground. Ken did the same sent out a light wave of energy. That exploded when it the dark wave of energy. As Sam and Ken continued to fight. Ken looked at his brother and began to wonder why he was fighting his own brother so forcefully when he didn't won't to him at all.  
'Is this how Tai and Davis feel when they're fight or isn't worse for them,' thought Ken.  
Meanwhile the other digidestened had attacked the factory holding the last remaining humans and let's just say that the battle was a bit too easy. Little do they know is that an old friend of theirs is on his to pay them a visit.  
"Lion's Roar," yelled Gatomon and Cheemon.  
"Wolf Howl," yelled Gabumon, Dingomon, and Voxmon.  
"Eagle's Wings," yelled Biyomon and Hawkmon.  
They were fight the Darkmon that were out side of the factory...  
"Man is it just me are is this a little to easy?" asked Victor.  
"Who care at lest we not having the kind of problems we usually have," said T.K.  
"But Victor has a point," said Catherine fire an arrow, "This is a little too easy,"  
"Listen let's worry about it later right now we have a mission to complete so talking and keep fighting," ordered Matt.  
They fought for a few minute until all of the Darkmon were destroyed. Then they went inside the factory. The people in there were glad to see them they could easily tell that they were going to free very soon. In the factory there were mothers holding their children and husbands holding their wives. Their were some children who were orphaned and many of the people were sick.  
A little boy walked up to them he was about six years old he looked at Catherine. Then his slowly began to fill with tears and he hugged Catherine. Catherine placed her hand on his head...  
"It's going to be ok now you going to a new home it'll be ok for all of you," said Catherine kindly and softly. She turned to Joe, "Joe open a portal to the orphanage we should the orphans through first,"  
"Ok," agreed Joe. He took his D, Tri from his side, "Digital portal open location Kaloga orphanage,"  
Catherine moved the little who was hugging her away and looked at...  
"Ok now listen I want you too go through that portal on the other side is very kind lady who's going to take care of you, ok," explained Catherine. The little boy nodded his head, "Ok then get going," He then ran through the portal, and Catherine looked around the room. She then took her D, Tri and opened another, "All orphans are to go through the portal that the little boy went through everyone else is to go through the one I just opened. It will lead you right in front of the hospital anyone who is sick go right into the hospital,"  
Everyone looked at Catherine with smiling especially the girls.  
'Wow Catherine's so kind to all the people here and Kaloga. No wonder Joe asked that questioned she really deservers it, but I do wish Matt would ask me that question,' thought Mimi.  
The orphaned children were all walking through the portal in a straight line Catherine was keeping them in line and Cody was helping by counting many were going through with his D, Tri. Joe and Izzy were taking care of the other portal and the rest of the digidestened and their digimon were out side of the factory keeping an eye open in case any more Darkmon showed up. The digimon were in the back of the factory, the boys were on top of a building and the girl on the ground all talking about a certain person they all knew...  
"Hey guys is it just me are does anyone envy Catherine?" asked Hersheya.  
"This is the last group of people to rescue and then two month after this Catherine and Joe are..." said Mimi. She sighed and then looked at the boys who were still on top of a near by building, "I wish would ask me a question like that at least in another year are so, but I know I'll it will probably never happen,"  
"I know Michael would run for hills if I mentioned the subject," said Hersheya.  
"Tai would just keep for about a week are then act like forgot I mentioned the thing," said Sora.  
"Me I don't have to worry about it for another three years or more," said Yolei.  
"Lucky," said Sora, Mimi, and Hersheya.  
Yolei smiled then looked at Kari who was next to her. Kari had her head done and wasn't paying any attention to what the other girls were saying Yolei noticed this and spoke to her.  
"Hey Kari are you are you ok is anything wrong?" asked Yolei.  
"Yolei why do think Davis acts like he doesn't care anymore?" asked Kari sadly.  
"Huh," replied the other girls confused.  
"I've tried to figure it out, but no matter how much time I spend with him he never wants to open up. I think may have something to do with what happened in Odaiba. He says he can't get what he saw back then out of head. He says that all he ever thinks about is the death and sorrow he saw back then. Everyday I feel like he's drifting farther and farther away from me and the others. I don't know what to do any more," explained Kari.  
The other girls looked at confused then suddenly the could see explosion of orange and dark light...  
"Davis!" yelled Kari. She called her Jet Board with her D, Tri, jumped on and flew off. Sora did the same. They flew towards the same of the explosion and found Davis and Justin fighting, but they weren't only ones they saw. They saw Tai and Brian, and couple of other boys fighting as well. Kari and Sora watched as the boys fought until  
Tai had slashed Brian arm. Brian fell to the ground with the blood the cut Tai gave him dipping down his arm. Sora flew over to Tai and stood next to him...  
"Go head Kamiya do what you have to our rivalry," said Brian, "Go head kill me,"  
Tai looked at him then turned around and began to walk away over to his Jet board eat the edge of the building's roof. Then stopped in front...  
"Come Kamiya kill me already get over with are you know hat will happen if you don't!" yelled Brian madly.  
"Like Davis said to Justin earlier I'd rather fight a never-ending battle then do what you ask," replied Tai.  
"You'll be sorry you let me live Kamiya," said Brian then he vanished.  
Tai stood in front of his Jet Board and then looked down at Ken and Sam who were still fighting. Davis had already finished his battle with the same way Tai did his with Brian. Sora and Kari looked down at Ken who was fighting his own brother, but they didn't know that he person Ken was fighting was really his brother. After a while Ken and Sam stood apart from each. Tai and Davis flew down on their Jet Boards and stood beside Ken, but they had put their swords away.  
Sam looked at Ken then put his lance away and stared at his brother...  
"Listen up Ken I just wanted to see how strong you were and it looks like were equal, but don't ever call me brother again got it," he tuned around with his back facing Ken.  
"But same why?" asked Ken.  
"I have no family Ken that's all you need to know. I have no family and very soon nether will anyone else. The war shell be continued and you digidestened can't stop it. So you can take away the rest of your people we don't need them any more their work is finished,"  
"Sam what are you talking about?" asked Ken.  
"What he's saying is that we have big plans for the world and we don't need humans getting in other way,"  
"That voice I know that voice," said Sora. Then suddenly a sword coming flying at Sora...  
"Sora watch out!" yelled Tai pushing Sora out of the way. The sword lead behind Tai and Sora who were on the ground, and just barely dodging the sword.  
"Well, well your faster then I thought,"  
"Who are you!" asked Tai getting up off the ground.  
"Who do you think I am?"  
Tai was silent for a bite then, "It looks like my guess was correct, Piedmon the freak sideshow has return,"  
"Good, good, good now can you tell me who else I am, my little detective?" asked Piedmon.  
"So your were Mr. Cieder too," said Tai, "I'm going to make you pay for killing my dad,"  
"Oh really well t hate to burst your bubble, but I want have time for you. I'll be busy with other things," said Piedmon appearing, but be aware we will meet again, but until ta, ta," and he disappeared along with Sam. The other digidestened and digimon had came running over after they had finished their work in over at the factory and had seen Piedmon. They walked up to Tai and the others shocked about what they had seen.  
"Hey Tai what happened here?" asked Matt.  
"You guys did see Piedmon right?" asked Davis,.  
"So that really was Piedmon," said Cody, "But I thought you guys killed him a long time ago"  
"So did we Cody so did we, but we should stay prepared because the rebellion isn't over yet. I get the feeling something big is about happen and even though were not suppose to get involve It's probably best if we do. We'll return to base and rest for day," ordered Tai.   
They all agreed, opened a portal and went through, but they didn't know that they were being watched from on top of the building by a figure in blue...  
"I will not let you interfere with their war digidestened. I will do what evere it takes to keep the titans true power at rest,"  



	18. Love, Family, and the Bruning Village

Digital Rebellion Chapter 17  
Love, Family and the burning village  
  
It has been two weeks since the digidestened freed the last of their people, but for some reason none of them has wanted to move out of the base. They had started the rebellion to free their people from Dieconesmon and now that mission was over, but something was still troubling our heroes. Ken for one was still up set about his brother and surprised that he was still alive at all. Kari as always was concerned about Davis because of this she began to find her self drifting away from T.K. Davis and Tai had realized that they would have to kill Brian and Justin if they were to ever free them from Dieconesmon's hold.  
********************************************************  
The digidestened were at their base enjoying the calm peaceful day, all of them except for Davis and Kari. Kari was in her room staring across the quiet peaceful forest, and as she did her mind began to fill with thoughts about a cretin boy who's she may care for more then anyone else she knows...  
'The forest is so peaceful and yet he doesn't even see how peaceful it is. He's always in his window looking at it, but does he really know how quiet and calm it really is? Does he even know how much the people love the forest and their village like the rest of us do? Does he even know about love? Does he even love me like T.K does,' thought Kari sadly. She lied her done in widow and her eye's slowly began to fill with tears, 'Oh Davis I don't what to do anymore. How am I suppose to help you remember me, remember all the good times we've had with our friends, remember love, friendship, remember how to care, how to smile. How am I suppose help you to remember feelings. Is what the others say true, that you don't care about anyone, not even yourself?' Kari placed her head into her arms, 'Should I just give up and stop caring about you,' she began to cry in her arms, 'Should I just let you continue to close your heart towards us and the rest of your friends,' she raised her head up and looked to the left. Davis's room was one room away from hers. She looked at him as he sat in his window with his eyes closed and his flute to his lips, 'Look at you. All you ever do is play your flute, now that we've free the remaining people from Dieconesmon. Morning, noon and even night you play until you get tried. Then you go to sleep and here I sit watching you day after day even on my walks with T.K I worry about you. I've even told T.K about what's been happening to you. I even mention giving up, but T.K refuses to let me do that. He tells me to keep trying to reach you for some reason. I wish I knew why though,' She turned her head away from Davis and placed them back into her arms. She cried softly then raised her head again looked at Davis's window, 'Where'd he go?' Davis was no longer in his window. Kari looked at the ground to see if he fallen, but he was not there either. Then she suddenly felt a warm feeling come over her as she felt someone touching her shoulder, 'Who's there,'  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Huh, Davis is that you?" replied Kari recognizing his voice.  
Davis had come into Kari's room and had closed the door behind him...   
"Why are crying, Kari?" asked Davis concurringly.  
"Davis are you worried about me?" asked Kari with a sad smile on her face.  
"What do you mean worried about you, I just didn't like seeing you upset that's all," replied Davis calmly with a sad look on his face.  
Kari was in a chair that was near her window and Davis was behind her touching her shoulder...  
"Davis your concerned about me," said Kari happily with a sad smile on her face.  
"What do you mean concerned about you?" replied Davis confused a little.  
"Oh Davis," cried Kari getting up out her chair and hugging him, "It doesn't matter if you know what it means are not what's important is that your showing concern," she looked at him with wet eyes then hugged him again.  
Davis pulled her away and looked at her...  
'She seems to be happy, but she's crying as while. I don't understand is she happy or is she sad?' thought Davis, "Kari your still crying, but your smiling as if you were happy. How can that be? Are you happy or sad?"  
"I'm crying because I'm so happy you're finally starting to remember. I know it will take some time, but I know I will get you to remember what feelings are. Love, friendship, caring I know I'll get you to remember these feelings," replied Kari.  
"Why are you doing that?" asked Davis.  
"Because I made you a promise Davis. I promised you that I'd never hate you and that I'd help you remember what you've forgotten and I will never give up trying to live out that promise. I want stop until you know what feeling are again," explained Kari. She looked at him then laid her head on his chest. Davis didn't know why he did, but he put his arms around and held her...  
'Why am I doing this? Why is she being so nice to me' thought Davis.  
"Davis," said Kari softly.  
"Yes," replied Davis.  
"Do you love me?" asked Kari.  
"What do you mean I still don't understand," replied Davis.  
"Don't worry Davis you will someday," replied Kari. She continued hugging him, 'Someday I'll see you smile again,'  
Meanwhile out in the greenhouse Catherine was in the green house planting some flower seeds. The greenhouse had seven rows of flowers that grew rather quickly because of Palmon helping out every now and then.  
"Hey can I help?"  
Catherine turned around at the sound of the person's voice.  
"Joe, of course you can," replied Catherine.  
Joe sat down next to her. Catherine was near an empty planter planting some seeds...  
"So how have you been feeling about what happened to our families?" asked Joe?  
"I'm still little upset that my mother and father want be able to see us..." said Catherine sadly then stopping her sentence  
"I know how you feel," replied Joe.  
"In just a few months we'll be planning the biggest thing of lives and yet I wonder if it's alright to be keeping it from our friends,"  
"Are you ready to tell them yet?" asked Joe   
"I...I don't know," replied Catherine confused, "I think that maybe we should..."  
"CATHERINE!"  
"Cheemon what is it's," replied Catherine turning around.  
Cheemon ran into the greenhouse and stopped in front of Joe and Catherine.  
"Catherine, Tai wants everyone suited up and in the control immediately," said Cheemon.  
"Why Cheemon is something wrong?" asked Joe.  
"You'll find out when you get there come on," said Cheemon then she ran out of the greenhouse  
Joe and Catherine followed her out of the green house and into the base. The two of then ran up to their rooms and changed into their uniforms then went down stairs into the control room.  
"Hay Tai what's the emergency?" asked Joe  
"We have one more mission to take care of," replied Tai.  
"What is it?" asked Catherine.  
"Tell'em Shires," ordered Tai.  
"It appears that the information I was given about your families being dead was false data. Some of your families are still alive," said Shires.  
"Who's families are they?" asked Mimi.  
"The families of Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Davis, Yolei and Cody the rest I am afraid were killed during the take over. I am sorry," replied Shires.  
"So my parents are..." said Catherine sadly.  
"Are you ok Catherine?" asked Joe.  
"Yes Joe I'm fine," replied Catherine.  
"Is anything wrong Victor?" asked Yolei.  
"No Yolei I'm fine," replied Victor with a sad smile on his face.  
"Hay Mike, Hersh are you to ok?" asked Matt.  
"Don't worry about us Matt will be fine?" replied Michael.  
"Yeah now what do you say we get your families out of the real world and into Kaloga," suggested Hersheya.  
"Ok Let's go their located in a city called Spiteria.  
They opened a portal and went through. When they got to the other side they hide on top of a building. The city they were in was gray and empty there wasn't a living soul for miles in the whole city. It was quiet as if time had stopped moving. The digidestened climbed down a ladder on the side of gray and empty building. They walked down the dark silent street...  
"This place reminds of that dark forest we were in a long time ago," said Wormmon.  
"It reminds me of that dark ocean," said Ken.  
"Try not to think about and keep you mind focused on the task at hand," ordered Davis  
"Izzy where'd Shires say are parents where again?" asked Tai.  
"She said they're in building with the numbers five, six two on it," replied Izzy.  
"Is that it over there?" asked Veemon pointing to the left.  
There was black dark building next to them with gray numbers on it...  
"Yeah that's it," said Izzy nervously.  
"So who goes in?" asked Komodomon.  
Tai and Davis were silent then they backed up away from the others and stood very still. Their digimon did the same. The four of them looked left and right again and again until suddenly the four of them jumped in the air and as four small balls of dark light passed under them...  
"So Brian what's with the surprise attack?" asked Tai.  
"Hay Justin surprise attacks aren't like you at all," said Davis.  
Then suddenly Brian and Justin appeared with their digimon Darkagumon and Darkveemon.  
"You always do seem to know when we're about to attack you don't you Kamiya," said Brian.  
"That's way we decided too just sneak up on you when ever we get a chance," said Justin.  
"The time has come for us too end this little rivalry of ours, Agumon," said Darkagumon.  
"Only one of us is leaving this city alive Veemon," said Darkveemon.  
The two boys pulled out their swords and stared at their rivals.  
"Its time too end this, Kamiya, ether I kill you or you kill me," said Brian.  
"The same goes for you and me Motomiya," said Justin.  
"We have are ways of winning the fight with out having to kill you, and we'll do it," said Tai.  
"We'd rather fight an endless rivalry then end it by death," said Davis.  
"We'll just see about that Kamiya," replied Brian.  
"Motomiya," replied Justin.  
"Say good bye to Palmon and your other friends Agumon," said Darkagumon with a smile.  
"It's time to finish what we started, Veemon," said Darkveemon.  
"Ok then how about we start father down the street," suggested Agumon.  
"Fine with me," agreed Darkagumon. Then he and Agumon ran down the street until they were out of sight.  
"And how about we go the other way," suggested Veemon staring at Darkveemon.   
"Ok let's go," agreed Darkveemon. Then he and Veemon went the opposite way of Agumon and Darkagumon.  
Tai and Davis called their Jet Boards; they got on them and then went up on to two different buildings. Brian and Justin followed their rivals. The rivals stared at each other as the rest of the digidestened watched from below...  
"Matt I want you and the others to get our families out of here, now," ordered Tai.  
"Ken you stay right were you are," ordered Davis, "The rest of you go in side and get our families out,"  
The digidestened looked at their friends then ran into the building except for Ken he stayed outside like he was ordered to do. He knew that he would have to fight someone he didn't really want to fight very soon. Then suddenly he saw two large explosions coming from both ends of the street. He knew then that Agumon and Darkagumon along with Veemon and Darkveemon had started fighting. Then he saw Tai and Brian beginning to fight and then Davis and Justin. He stood there watching and waiting until...  
"Hay Ken so what are you doing out here all alone?"  
"Sam," said Ken turning around.  
"So you remember me, do you remember what I said about not having brother?" asked Sam.  
"Yes, but didn't believe you really meant it," replied Ken sadly.  
"Oh is that so? Then I guess I'll have to prove to you that I did mean what I said," replied Sam cruelly. He raised his lance in the air and attacked Ken. Ken dodged his blow and called his Jet board, he jumped on it and flew off. Sam called his own and jumped on, and chased after Ken.  
"Sam I told you I didn't want to fight you," said Ken.  
"To bad," yelled Sam speeding up.  
'I have to get through to him, but how,' thought Ken. He continued to fly on his Jet Board trying to keep away from Sam, 'I guess the only way I can is to fight and win, then try to talk to him afterwards,' Ken turned his Jet Board around and then flew straight towards Sam with his lance in his hand.  
Meanwhile the other digidestened were inside the building trying their best not be seen by the Darkmon in side. They had spite up into two groups to explore the building and find their families...  
"Just great, mate, your parents are in one of the most guarded buildings yet," said Jason.  
"This isn't going to be easdy, but since we already checked out this floor we should move on to the next," suggested Hersheya.  
"Where do you think are families could be Matt?" asked Mimi.  
"Probably somewhere blow the building," suggested Matt, "we should be careful about where we go,"  
"Cost is clear let's go," said Michael they walked slowly down the dark gray hallway trying there best not to get caught.  
"I wonder how long we'll be able to snack around like this?" asked Betamon.  
"Who knows just keep your mouth shut until we can get out of here," said Gabumon.  
They walked down the hallway until they came to some stairs. They walked down the stairs and...  
"Hay you your who are you!"  
There was Darkmon standing behind them at the top of the stairs holding a gun  
"Uh Oh mates we've been found out," said Dingomon.  
"Not yet we haven't," said Michael throwing his Trident. Michael throw his weapon at the Darkmon and killed him he then went up the stairs and picked it back up along with something extra...  
"Hay Michael what'ya got there?" asked Victor.  
"It's a key card we can use it to gain access to some of the rooms here in this building," replied Michael. He put the key card in his pocket and they went down the stairs into another hallway. They walked down the hallway until they came to a corner. They looked around the corner and saw about six Darkmon. Two were standing in front of a door, two more at the other end of the hallway and the last two were two feet away from were they were...  
"Get down!" said Matt quietly pulling Jason (who was looking around the corner back.  
"I think saw Eric peeking out from the other end of the hall," said Jason.  
"There's one way to find out," said Victor. He took his D, Tri from his side and pushed a button on the side of it, "Hay Yolei you there?"  
"I here Victor," replied Yolei, "Was that you guys on the other side?"  
"Yes it was," replied Victor.  
Michael took his D, Tri and, "Hey Joe are you there?"  
"I'm here too Michael," replied Joe, "I think I have an idea that just might work,"  
"Oh yeah," replied Michael curiously.  
"Out Tridents send electrical waves energy right. Well this seems to be made of metal so I was think that maybe we could..."  
"Send a electrical wave through the floor," replied Michael.  
"Right, but there's a pretty good chance that we might shock our salves as ell but right now we don't have much choice," explained Joe.  
"Ok I'm ready when you are," said Michael.  
"I'll let you know when," said Joe. He took his Trident and placed the end of it near the floor. Michael did the same. Then suddenly the ends of their Tridents began to glow, then two small waves of energy began move across the floor towards each other. The Darkmon didn't  
t notice them yet, but when the to wave mate they created an explosion that destroy all the Darkmon. The digidestened all walked into the hallway surprised at what had just happen...  
"Was it suppose to do that Joe?" asked Armadillomon.  
"No it's was suppose to shock them and knock' am out, not completely destroy them," said Joe.  
"Who's at least we got rid of them," said Gomamon.  
They walked up to the door and knocked on it...  
"Hello is anyone in there?" asked Joe.  
"Joe, Joe is that?"  
"Hey that sounds like my brother," said Joe silently, "Hey that you?"  
"Yes it is," replied Jim.  
"Is anyone else in there?" asked Wallace.  
"Yes were all in here so how about getting us out?" asked Jim.  
"Sure just let me get the key I found out of my pocket," said Michael reaching into his pocket, "he took the card out and sled it through the slot on the door. Afterwards the door opened...  
"It's about time you guys showed up we've been in here for two weeks now," said Mr. Yamato.  
"Where were you guys," asked Ms. Ms. Takaishi.  
"At the base scanning data that we stole from Dieconesmon's computer," replied T.K.  
"Then you guys already know about the gate," said Mr. Inoue.  
"Gate, gate?" asked Patamon.  
"The gate that Dieconesmon has been having every human being he had working on," said Len Yolei's Brother.  
"We didn't get any information about a gate," said Izzy, "But we should discuss this out side of the building,"   
"Good idea, but...where's Ken," asked Ichijouji.  
"And Tai," said Ms. Kamiya.  
"And Davis," said Mrs. Motomiya.  
"Their out said taking care of their own problems," said Sora.  
"What kind of problems, Sora," asked Mrs. Takenouchi?  
"You'll see when you get out there, but for right now follow us and keep quiet," said Kualamon hanging on Eric's shoulder.  
The digidestened lead their parents out of the building with no trouble at all, but when they got out side they found Brian and Justin near building across from where they were on the ground holding their shoulders that were dipping blood Tai and Davis were standing in front of them holding their swords in hands...  
"It's Brian and Justin," said Hawkmon.  
"Alright you tow now finish them off," yelled Len.  
Tai looked at Len coldly then back at Brian.  
"You and your brother lost again Brian now get out of here cut your shoulder," ordered Tai.  
"You'll be sorry Kamiya just wait. You'll be sorry that you let me live," said Brian.  
"Same goes for you Motomiya," said Justin then he and his brother vanished.  
Tai and Davis turned around and began to walked towards their friends  
"How come you let them go after they killed so many innocent people!" yelled Sue Yolei's Sister.  
Tai and Davis looked at her with cold cruel looks...  
"We don't humans no matter how evil they are," replied Tai and Davis.  
"Where's Ken I thought you said he was out here?" asked Mrs. Ichijouji.  
"Look here he comes and he carrying someone," said Wormmon looking to the left.  
Ken was flying towards them on his Jet board. He leaded and sat the person he was carrying down onto the ground gently.  
"Ken are you all?" asked Mr. Ichijouji.  
"Yeah dad I fine," replied Ken.  
"Ken what did you do to brother?" asked Voxmon.  
"I knocked him out cold. He should sleep long enough for else to get him back to base," said Ken.  
"What was that Ken?" asked Davis cruelly, "You want to bring Sam back to our base. What for?"  
"So I can talk to him and try to get through to him," said Ken.  
"Ken you brother has been fighting on Dieconesmon's side since the take over began he's already reached a point of no return," said Davis.  
"How do you know that!" yelled Ken angrily.  
Davis looked Ken in the eyes with a cold look then turn his head away, "That's way,"  
Ken had a surprising, but confused look on his face as he stared at Davis...  
"You, you were in my head," said Ken, "You can read my mind,"  
"No Ken he can't read your mind, but he can talk to you that way," said Tai.  
"What do you mean Tai?" asked Mrs. Motomiya.  
"Davis and I were taught a special skill by Locata when we were in Hywall training. He taught how to speak to each by using are minds. That's why we always know when Brian and his brother are around. It's also how we found out about Sam still being alive," explained Tai, "To tell you the truth we knew Sam was alive ever since we first fought with Brian and Justin in Egypt a few weeks ago,"  
"So why didn't you tell me?" asked Ken.  
"It our place to," replied Tai, "But believe I did want, but I figure it would be best if you had found out for yourself," replied Tai, "I hope you understand,"  
"Yes tai I do, but tell me what did Davis mean when he said Sam reach a point of no return?" asked Ken with a sad look.  
Tai was silent, "There's no way Sam can be freed from Dieconesmon's control and still live," Tai turned his head away from Ken, "If you want Ken free then you have to..."  
"I have to what?" asked Ken.  
"You have to kill him," said Davis, "Just like Brian and Justin want us to do to them, but we already told them that we'd rather fight an endless rivalry then kill one of our own kind,"  
Everyone was silent including the digimon they all didn't know what to say then Palmon looked around...  
"Oh no where's Agumon?" asked Palmon worriedly.  
"Hey that's right where are my bros?" asked Komodomon.  
"Where up here,"  
Every looked up and saw Agumon and Veemon on top of the building. The two digimon jumped down and looked at their human partners.  
"Sorry Tai Darkagumon got away along with Darkveemon, but next they won't get away so easily," said Agumon.  
"It's ok Agumon," said Tai, "Come on let's get back to base,"  
"But what about my brother?" asked Ken?  
"Leave him Ken," said Mr. Ichijouji.  
"Dad," said Ichijouji.  
"Leave him if there's no way to bring him to us alive then we should live him where he is," said Mr. Ichijouji.  
"As much I hate to say it, Ken, but I think your father's right," agreed Mrs. Ichijouji.  
"Ok," agreed Ken.  
Tai took his D, Tri and opened a portal...  
"Ok let's get going," ordered Tai.  
They all walked through the portal leaving Ken's brother on the ground alone, but he will never be forgotten by his family he claims meaning nothing to him, but if they had looked back once they would of saw a tear dip down from Sam's eyes as a sign that the Sam they once knew was alive somewhere deep inside.  
When they got to the other side it was dusk and they wereall standing in front of the base no one wanted to speak they all didn't know hat to say, but there was one among them who did she walked up to Matt and looked at. Mimi walked over and stood next to Matt...  
"Matt does this girl look familiar to you?" asked Mimi.  
"Kinda," replied Matt.  
"Matt it's me Jun,"  
"That's Jun no way," said T.K.  
"It's impossible," said Sora.  
"You can't be Jun you look almost as good as Mimi," said Matt with a shocking look on his face.  
"I know, but everyone has to change sometime right?" asked Jun smiling.  
"I guess...hey what's that smell?" replied Matt.  
"It's smells like..." said Dingomon.  
"Fire!" yelled Palmon looking down the path that led to the village, "Kaloga's on fire,"  
"What! We'd better get down there and fast," ordered Tai, "Digital portal open location Kaloga village,"  
A portal opened and they all ran through, but their families stayed near the base. When they got to village some of the buildings were fire. The sky look red as flames reached high into the sky. There where men trying to put out the fire with buckets of water and they're a lot of people running out of the village into the forest.  
"What's going gov," asked Eric, "How'd this happen the law says that's there's to be no fire in the village unless it's for cooking with,"  
"Who cares how it happen just spread out and get the people out of here. Gabumon your Ice Howl is going to be needed more then ever now so get to work," ordered Tai.  
"Right," said Gabumon.  
Tai looked around surprisingly when Biyomon flew up to him.  
"Tai!" yelled Biyomon.  
"What is it Biyomon?" asked Tai.  
"I just took a look at the village and not all of it's on fire just the part where the people were living," said Biyomon.  
"Are you sure?" asked Tai.  
"Positive and it looks like there' something else here as well," said Biyomon.  
"What?" asked Tai?  
"Here they come now," said Biyomon.  
Tai looked forward and saw ten shadowy figures walking towards him. Tai pulled out his sword, took it in both hands and stared at the figures...  
"Who are you and why did you do this to our village!" asked Tai angrily, "Answer me and you'd better have a good reason so I want kill for you've down!"  
"We are here for our queen,"  



	19. The Rebellion Continues

Digital Rebellion Chapter 18  
The Rebellion continues  
  
The digidestened had just returned to Kaloga after freeing their families from Dieconesmon who had given them false information about them being dead. After freeing their parents the digidestened looked forward to peaceful normal lives, but when they got back to their base they found that the village that they had been sending people to was on fire. They rushed to village leaving their families at the base. When they got there Tai ordered Gabumon to use his Ice Howl to put as many flames as he could and everyone to get the people too safety. Biyomon had flow up into the air to get a good look at the village and found that the only part of the village that was on fire was the part that the people were living in. She informed Tai of this then suddenly the two of then saw ten shadowy figures walking towards them...  
**********************************************************  
"Who are you why did you do this to are village?" asked Tai angrily, "and you'd better have a good enough reason so that I won't kill you later on for what you've done!"  
"We are here for our queen,"  
"What our you talking about we don't have your queen. As for as I know we don't any queens in this village what so ever. So you'd better have a better reason then!" yelled Tai.  
"Your village refused to tell us the location of our queen. Most of them wouldn't even speak to us when asked them so we burned this part of your village. Now you will tell us what we wish to know before we burn the rest of you little home down to the ground,"  
"Who are you?" asked Tai.  
"My name is General Baal of the Light Empyreal army and you will answer my question," Baal pulled out a long, but thin sword, "Are I will kill you were you stand. Now I'll ask you again, where is our queen?"  
"We don't have your queen," replied Tai, "I...have no idea what you're talking about, but if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get,"  
"I can see that we won't get the information we want," said Baal. Then he walked forward towards Tai with his sword in his hand. Tai looked at Baal with cold, cruel eyes. Baal looked back at Tai and saw that Tai had just made him his emery and that he was intending to kill him if he made any false moves. Tai continued to star at Baal. Baal was wearing clothing with a black dark blat and a black beard on his face.  
"Baal I don't know why you think we have your queen, but you'd better get out of our village before I make you leave and with out your arm," treated Tai.  
"Hey tai we got all the people..." said Matt running up to him when he saw Baal. Matt looked at Baal a good long time then took his lance off his back place in an attacking potion. Biyomon flew off to alert the others.  
"How amusing two little boys wish to challenge me," laughed Baal.  
"So Tai is this guy who's trying to burn the village?" asked Matt.  
"Yes Matt it is he says he and those our people behind are here for some so queen, but I already told them that we don't have her and that they should get out before I make them," replied Tai.  
"Hey you are you the one trying to destroy the forest and the village?" asked Palmon flying down from above.  
"Who wants to know?" asked Baal.  
"Why are you doing this the people didn't do anything to you have no right to do this, and you have no right being in this village now I suggest you leave before I...I," said Palmon demandingly.  
"Before you want blow your little wings off?" replied Baal.  
"You're so cruel burning down a place whose people only wish is to live in peace. They've all been through so much over the last three years and when it was finally all over they all hoped they could live peace normal lives in this village. I want let you destroy it," cried Palmon sadly. Then suddenly she began to glow. She placed her heads against her chest and then stared at Baal...  
"How amusing a light show," laughed Baal.  
"Oh stars above please listen to my voice," said Palmon, "Nature's Light,"  
Then suddenly small yellow rays of lights began to fall from the sky like rain. It covered over the burning part of the village. Then suddenly the fire slowly began to go away. Tai and Matt watched, as the fire became nothing, but a memory. Baal watched as well and then looked behind him at his men. They had vanished as if they had been destroyed by the rays of light; Then he looked at himself he was slowly beginning to disappear bit by bit his body dissolved. He looked at Palmon who was still glowing and said...  
"You may banish me from your world, but you will never destroy me. I will return and I will have what I want," said Baal then he was gone.  
The rest of the digidestened and the people had run back into the village when the rays of light began to fall. They all stood behind Palmon and looked around. Their village was being restored to the way it was before Baal appeared, but somehow the people knew that this wasn't going to be the end of their troubles, but many of them prayed that it would be.  
After the rays of light stopped falling, Palmon fell to the ground, Mimi picked her up and asked one of the other digimon to take her back to the meadow. Agumon told Patamon to take Palmon home and Patamon agreed to do so. It took the digidestened two hours to make sure the people were all ok and that no one was to badly hurt. Afterwards the digidestened returned to their base and digimon to their homes. The people in the village went back to their homes and went to bed hoping to forget about what happened that night.  
When the digidestened got back to their base they found that Rena had cooked dinner and had also let their parents in. They went up to their rooms and changed out of their uniforms then went into the leaving room to eat. No one wanted to speak at all they were all to confused about what had happened. When Tai and Davis were done eating they stared at each other with cold looks in their eyes and everyone was wondering what was going on between them and what thoughts they were thinking...  
'So this Baal guy said he was the general of the Light army, huh?' asked Davis.  
'That's right, but for some reason I get the feeling the light he was talking about wasn't the light that the crest of light represents,' replied Tai, 'The crest of light is good from I know,'  
'Maybe there's something we don't know about light,' said Davis, 'We were told that a long tome ago in the digital world Light and darkness fought each in a war, but the light that darkness was fighting must have not been the one that Kari uses,'  
'I thought we had everything figure out, but I get the feeling that our rebellion isn't over yet,' said Tai.  
'So what are we going to do?' asked Davis.  
'We're going to have to try and find Bluecota again I get the feeling he knows something we don't,' answered Tai, 'We'll look for him tomorrow morning,'  
'And until then?" asked Davis coldly.  
'Until then we'll rest up,' replied Tai.  
Meanwhile the other digidestened were talking to their parents about what had happened after the day they left Odaiba...  
"So after we left Wiscalla we arrived in Hywall where we reunited with our digimon and went under some tough training," said Mimi.  
"From the way it sounds you kids went through a lot over the pass three years," said Mr. Ichijouji.  
"When we told you to leave that day we didn't think we'd ever you see you and friends again, Izzy," said Mrs. Izumi.  
"I kinda of thought the same thing, but if wasn't for Shires we'd would of never got you back. She was the one who found out that the data she was given was false data," replied Izzy.  
"Shires who's that?" asked Ms. Kamiya.  
"Shires is our computer down stairs she keeps track of how many people are in the village and if any problems come up. With all of you back that should be all there is to save plus the people in the village. Not counting three people, but I don't think it would be a good idea to mention them," replied Kari.  
"So what are you kids going to do now that this rebellion's over?" asked Mr. Yamato.  
"I don't know probably move into the village like everyone else, but for some reason I feel like staying here for a while longer until I come out up something a bit better," replied Matt.  
"While I know and Joe and Catherine want be staying here much longer after they..." said Mimi covering her mouth.  
"They what?" asked Mr. Kido?  
"Mimi you know?" asked Catherine a little shocked.  
"Know what?" asked Ms. Takaishi.  
"Well you see..." started Catherine bushing a little.  
Catherine and Joe's faces were complete red as everyone stared at them curiously, then suddenly...  
"I'm afraid whatever plans you guys have will have to be delay to a later date," said Tai walking over to them to with Davis, "The rebellion isn't over yet not until we know what and stop whatever Dieconesmon is up to. Don't forget about that gate that you guys mentioned. What If Dieconesmon has found a way to break back into the digital world he could relive the take over from the day we left and I'm sure you all remember it don't you?"  
"How can forget what I saw?" replied Sora.  
"Plus there's that General Baal guy who said he was the leader of the light army. We all know that a long time ago there was a war between light and darkness and it was ended by some warrior sealing them away, but then we got these digital wizards, and then the humon and let's not forget about that other digidestened," explained Tai commandingly, "I said we weren't going to do it again, but it looks like we did,"  
"Did what?" asked Wallace.  
"We ignored important things. Well now that we don't have anything else to do we're going to try and figure these things out one at a time. The first thing we got to do is find Bluecota we'll do that tomorrow morning. Then if we're lucky he may know away for us to contact Natle, Tavi, or Tiete," ordered Tai.  
"But we got our people back, so why should we continue with this little war?" asked Victor.  
"Because Victor the people depend on us to protect them and we can't live in peace with people like Dieconesmon and Baal out there. Don't forget Baal said he'd be back and if he doesn't so up then who knows who might come in his place. We have to be ready for anything, and the first thing is to know about our enemy and their history. If we can figure out all the stuff we were told then we may be able to get rid of darkness once and for all and I don't mean just this one problem. I'm talking about the whole thing including that dark ocean. It all has to go every last bit of it. Every time we defeat someone who uses darkness someone else comes along and causes even more trouble then before. Dieconesmon has been the worst of the worst and who knows what could come after him. We could end up someone worst and I for one don't want to take that chance. It's time we ended this once and for all," explained Tai.  
Everyone looked at Tai as they listened to him speak. They all could understand what he was saying and why he was saying it and they all knew deep within their hearts that what he was saying was true. None of them ever knew why they had followed him for all this time until now. They all realized that his heart would never let him give up fighting darkness until the very end of it all. As they listened to what Tai had to say they all became more and more loyal. This wasn't just a rebellion it was a war to and all battles in the future. Then all began to remember the people back in Kaloga Village how they were all able to pull them salves together after three years of pain, sorrow, and see death for so long. The people didn't want to fight each other they all just wanted to live out their lives in peace. No matter what color they were or even race they all just wanted peaceful lives and they had given them what the wanted. They continued to listen to what Tai had to say...  
"I know the village of Kaloga was given to us by Natle, but it wasn't the village that brought peace to the people. We brought to them the peace they wanted and still want. We have to protect what we have given and we can't let anyone take it away," said Tai commandingly and wisely.  
Tai then sat down on he couch next to Sora and everyone was quiet. Davis had gone into his room after Tai finished speaking. He walked over to his window and sat in it like he always does he pulled out his flute put his lips he play a few notes then pulled it away he looked out over the forest, then his turned his head away from sight. He put his flute to his lips again and began to play, but as he did he began to think about what Tai said...  
'We have to protect the peace we have given to the people, but we also have to protect the people we have saved.' Thought Davis. Then Kari came in and closed the door behind her she walked up to him slowly...  
"Davis," said Kari kindly, "Are you alright?"  
"I had forgotten what I was fighting for. I had forgotten what we had started this rebellion for. I had forgotten why I was left alive for so long instead of dieing with Gennai and his friends. I forgotten why I am here, I had forgotten why I sat here looking over the forest, I forgotten I was here too protect. There are still so many things I had forgotten and so many thing I still don't understand, but I'm willing to learn if you'll help me," said Davis turning his head towards her.  
"I'll help you Davis I promised you I would and I want break that promise. I will never break the promise I made to you. Because that's who I am," replied Kari touching his hand.  
Davis looked at her pulled his hand from under her and put his flute to his lips and played a tone of hope and joy. Kari listen to his song and knew that she would never forgot what she had hear that day, but they did not notice the shadowy figure below Davis window hiding behind a near by tree looking up at them...  
"Well done Tai Kamiya, well done Davis's Motomiya, but as my master's chosen ones you still have a lot to learn and a lot to do before the world can indeed gain its peace once and for all,"  



	20. Tales of Old and Return to Wiscalla

Digital Rebellion Chapter 19  
A Tale of Old and Return Wiscalla   
  
It has been two days since Kaloga's first big fire and the digidestened families have moved into the village. The digidestened have been busy trying to find the blue wolf Bluecota, but have had no luck finding him. They had asked Shires to scan the forest, but she couldn't find him. Gabumon, Voxmon, Dingomon had even asked some of the other wolves in the forest if they'd seen him and they didn't get any leads at all. Right now the digidestened and their digimon are at their base sitting in their control room trying to think of what to do next...  
***********************************************************  
"We've been looking for two days and we couldn't find any sign of Bluecota," said Kualamon.  
"I wonder where his clearing could be," said Voxmon.  
"Palmon you know the forest better then anyone are you sure you don't know where Bluecota's clearing is?" asked Gomamon.  
"I already told you his clearing isn't like the others it's different somehow. From what I know his clearing can be anywhere he wants," replied Palmon.  
"There has to be someone who's seen him maybe if we asked some of the villagers," suggested Terriermon.  
"I don't think that would be a bad idea, but I'd rather wait a few days before doing that when thought of the fire from two days ago has been forgotten and everyone's a bit more calm about everything," replied Tai with hand touching his chain.  
"But then how are we going to find Bluecota?" asked Veemon.  
"Perhaps I could help with that answer,"  
"Who's there?" asked Hersheya surprisingly. Then suddenly the digidestened and their digimon saw blue steams of light flout pass them...  
"What's going on mate?" asked Jason. Then suddenly a bright flash filled the room and the digidestened found them salves in a large clear with trees surrounding it in a circle from with a small stomp in the middle...  
"Hey guys does this place look familiar to anyone besides me?" asked Eric.  
"Hey this place looks like Bluecota's clearing, besides the stomp in the middle," said Cody.  
"Jason, what's going on?"  
"Rena! How did you get here?" asked Jason surprisingly. Rena was sitting behind them on the ground in a blue dress she was given to by Mimi. Jason ran over to her and helped her up off the ground...  
"Jason where are we?" asked Rena.  
"I'll explained later, but for right now just stay close to me ok," said Jason.  
Then suddenly more blue streams of light began flout over the stomp and formed a figure with a hood and clothing the color of the starry night sky his body looked kind of like Natle but different clothing and a hood and they could not see his face.  
"Hello Digidestened I am Hondavas,"  
"That voice it I know that voice," said Jason, "hey are you the guy..."  
"Yes Jason I was the one who spoke to you in your dream and now I am here to tell you that your rebellion has only just began," replied Hondavas.  
"What do you mean?" asked Tentomon  
"Come closer digidestened and I will tall you a tale that will give you answers to most of your questions," said Hondavas. They all walked closer than sat down in front of him. Hondavas then waved his hand in a circle and brought and created a light blue ball of light. The ball then flouted into the air above him and then came an image of a forest, "Long ago before the war between Light and darkness, before the people of light and the people of darkness were created. There were four mistresses of power,"  
"Four mistress...who where they?" asked Patamon.  
"They were the mistresses of light, darkness, time and the unknown power," replied Hondavas, "These mistress lived around the time the humans in your world started to advance their world in what you call technology. The mistress had the ability to see the human world and they saw how happy many of your people were. They enjoyed watching the humans it pleased them for some reason. Then one day the mistress of light and the mistress of darkness decided to create their own people. So that their world could become like yours. The other two mistresses did not do the same because the sensed far in what might happen if the people were two get out of their control. They warned their friends of this, but light and darkness did not listen and they went and created what they wanted. They each created their own city with their on people. For many years in their world the people lived in peace with each other. Then one day the people of light and the people of darkness heard of a power that was created by the mistress of time. A power that she had named the emerald of time,"  
"The emerald of time what was that?" asked T.K.  
"The emerald of time was the greatest form of power in that world. The people of light and the people of darkness wanted this power for their own. Light wanted to create a world of peace for the humans and themselves, but darkness wanted it to create their owe world that they could rule. Thus, in those they made war. The mistresses tried to quail their fighting, but light and darkness did not listen so using their powers that they had created themselves they banished all four mistress into the world they loved so much the world of the humans, but the mistress of the unknown power somehow knew this would happen so before she had tried to help her friends stop the fighting she used most of her power to create her first and only son, the warrior that shined the orange light and time had created herself a daughter someone to protect the emerald of time. The mistress placed them salves in a deep sleep until the day they'd be reborn, but they would have no memory of what happened to them all those years ago, explained Hondavas wisely.  
"So what happened after that?" asked Mimi.  
"After the mistresses were forced to leave behind what they had created. Light and Darkness began to change and forget about their true purpose in life. There were some who remember and left the war and their people behind and went to the top of a mountain were they waited until the day the warrior shining the orange light awoken and sealed light, darkness and time away. Time as you had tried to break it's seal, but the warrior would not allow it to free it self. He told time that this was for it's safety, but time refused to believe the warrior so the warrior took away some of her power. The power that was used to create the digital wizards from those who had left the war, eight people from light and seven from darkness, each with a special power that comes from the heart. They used their newfound power to create the humon who restored the land to what it had been before the war. For years they lived in peace not knowing of the human race and the human race not knowing about them. Then the digimon appeared followed by Diemon, followed by the first Wargraymon, followed by Dieconesmon, followed by the very first digidestened group, and last but not least followed by the digidestened group that defeated the dark masters and that all lead to today," explained Hondavas  
"So who was this other digidestened group?" Izzy.  
"I am sorry, but that is not my part in to tell you as you all walk your path," explained Hondavas beginning to disappear, "Now return to your base. There someone awaits your arrival,"  
"Wait there's still things we need to know from you," yelled Kari.  
"Do not worry digidestened we will meet again. Our paths crossed once and they will cross once more," replied Hondavas then he was gone and a bright flash filled the clearing. Then the digidestened found themselves back at their base in their control room.  
"Well we've just learned of a another part of history that we never about," said Jason, "What do we now, Tai?"  
"Hondavas said someone was waiting for us here at the base and if he's not down here then I suggest we go up stairs and take a look," replied Tai.  
They all walked out of the control room and up stairs to the living portion of the base when they got there they found an old friend who they knew very well indeed...  
"Mr. Cayne! How'd you get here?" asked Tai shock. Mr. Cayne Tai's old boss was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea...  
"Hum...it's been a long time and I can see you've grown quit strong, Tai," said Mr. Cayne.  
They walked over to Mr. Cayne and sat down on the couches some of them on the floor...  
"You still haven't answered my question, how'd you get here?" repeated Tai.  
"The same way you guys get around I used a portal. Then I used my own key to get into the base," replied Mr. Cayne, "Who do you think built that computer of yours?"  
"You built Shires?" asked Izzy, "I thought Natle created Shires.  
"Natle created the building, but I had built Shires a long time ago and had place her in here when the building was built and I can see you've been taking good care of her, Izzy," replied Mr. Cayne.  
"Yeah well..." said Izzy a little embarrassed.  
"Any enough fooling around, let's get down to the reason I'm here," said Mr. Cayne, "As your parents may have told you Dieconesmon has built a gate, but the gate doesn't lead to this world it leads to the world of my people the humon. He's planning to take over the world they live in Wiscalla,"  
"So what happens if he does go there?" asked Wallace.  
"He'll do the same thing to Wiscalla that he did to earth, but the first thing he'll do is make the time rate in Wiscalla similar to here. Then he'll attack, but unlike your people he want have to worry about mine fighting back," explained Mr. Cayne.  
"How come?" asked Armadillomon?  
"Because my people are a peace loving race we only use weapons for hunting like the people in Kaloga are doing now, except they use traps before killing the animal since you guys had a law passed that no one may carry a weapon large then a knife,"  
"So what do want us to do?" asked Izzy.  
"I want you to free my people and let them live in Kaloga with your people," explained Mr. Cayne.  
"Hold on a minute, mate," said Dingomon, "What if the humans and the humon don't get along with each?"  
"Don't worry I have already been to your village and I have already spoken to the mayor. I believe his name is Tolvanta," replied Mr. Cayne, "I told him the same story I told you and I also told him about you and what your mission was, and he agreed to letting my people live with the humans. He believes that the two will be able to learn from each other,"  
"I don't know what do you think?" asked Matt.  
Tai was silent for a moment with eyes closed. Then opened eyes and said "We rescue the humon and bring them to Kaloga,"  
"Are you sure about this Tai?" asked Eric.  
"We can't let Dieconesmon kill the humon, besides the digital belonged to the humon to began with," replied Tai, "It's only right that we live Kaloga. The land Kaloga's built on once belonged to them. So we don't have the right to say no to them living in Kaloga,"  
"I guess you have point, but how do we get there from here?" asked Eric.  
"Easy by using the portal and having it open at the Talcato Village there you'll find three million humon. I know they'll out number the humans, but you want have to worry about silver war since my people don't know how to fight," explained Mr. Cayne.  
"So when do you think we should leave?" asked Catherine.  
"The sooner the better, Natle informed me that in the next two minutes Dieconesmon will be leaving with half of his army, but you shouldn't leave with out your uniforms don't forget they give you protection from deadly hits that would kill you if didn't have them on. Now get going," explained Mr. Cayne.  
They all ran into their rooms changed into their uniforms then went down stairs into the army room (across from the control room) grabbed their weapons then...  
"Dieconesmon is sure to be plain sight when we get there. You guys make sure the people get to Kaloga, but leave Dieconesmon to Agumon, Veemon, Davis and me," ordered Tai. He then took his D, Tri, "Digital portal open location Talcato Village,"  
A portal opened and the digidestened all ran through Rena stayed behind with Mr. Cayne of course. They were sitting in the leaving room when Rena noticed Mr. Cayne was looking a little tired.  
"Are you ok Mr. Cayne? You look tired," said Rena.  
"I'm just Rena, don't worry I'll be fine," replied Mr. Cayne, "You must be tired to after that fire too aren't you brother,"  



	21. The Battle for Wiscalla

Digital Rebellion Chapter 20  
The Battle for Wiscalla  
  
After being informed of Dieconesmon's plans: to take over the home of the humon, Wiscalla. The digidestened left their base for the only humon village Talcato. This village is much like Kaloga, but smaller and right now the people of this village are all in the streets looking upward at the sky that had turned from blue to gray. Then they could see completely blackened man flying over them and leading up top of the buildings. The digidestened had arrived in the village, but were inside one of the building, which looked a little like a school from the inside. They were in a room with desk and books. They could see out of a window that the things going on, weren't a good sign...  
"Are they stupid are something?" asked Matt confusedly, "they're just standing there looking at the sky. When Dieconesmon got ready to take over earth a long time ago our people all ran home,"  
"Don't forget Matt these people are a peace loving race and may not have experienced danger like this. So they may not weather this is bad or good," said Tentomon wisely  
"But if Dieconesmon slows up?" asked Wormmon.  
"If he does then we will just have to true digivolve, but I must admit that it may not be easy to do because we have only done it once. We may not have complete control over what we do," Gomamon.  
"To tell you the truth we may just be able to true digivolve if Agumon gets mad enough," said Davis coldly who leaning against a wall.  
"What do you mean Davis?" asked Kari who was sitting in one of the desk.  
"When we first arrived in Egypt on the day Tai and I fought Brian and Justin. I remember the first time we fought them they took off and went after you," explained Davis coldly, "After Brian, Justin and the their digimon Darkagumon and Darkveemon got away. Agumon got a little hot under collar. Then he true digivolved, Veemon true digivolved after him and then all of your digimon. If you ask me the only time our digimon can true digivolve is when Agumon gets really angry,"  
"So if Agumon gets angry enough to true digivolve then the rest of the digimon will true digivolve to," said Izzy, "Great idea Davis,"  
"Yeah except one little problem," said Ken.  
"What?" asked Victor?  
"How do we get Agumon mad enough to true digivolve?" replied Ken.  
"That is a problem," said Cody.  
They were all quiet for a while then...  
"Hey I've got it!" said Mimi happily, "What if Agumon thought about all the things he hates,"  
"Like what?" asked Palmon who was standing near the door next to Agumon.  
"Like Piedmon for one. Why don't you think about what he'll do to the humon if we don't stop them and there's Dieconesmon and I everyone in here knows he's ten times worse then Piedmon. Try thinking about all the bad things he did to the people of earth and what he'll do to the humon," explained Mimi.  
"Dieconesmon will just do the same things he did our kind to the humon, but this time there may end up being only a few humon when he's done and maybe even none. Mr. Cayne may end being the only humon left in existents," said Sora sadly.  
"I bet you Dieconesmon is planning to kill them off slowly just for enjoyment," said Yolei.  
Agumon had listen to what all of them were saying about Dieconesmon and what he might do to the humon if they failed to save them. He listened, but as he did he grew angrier and angrier until...  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" yelled Agumon angrily and beginning to glow.  
"Agumon are you ok?" asked Palmon worryingly  
"I've had it with all this talk about what's going to happen to the humon if we fail this mission. Well I've got news for yah we're not going to fail. I'll be making sure of that!" said Agumon angrily. Tai who was also standing next to Agumon noticed his D, Tri beginning to glow he took from his side and aimed it at Agumon.  
"Ok Agumon go for it," yelled Tai.  
"Agumon true digivolve to...RAXMON,"  
Everyone stared at Agumon's true digivolved form shockingly.  
"I think Mimi's plan work," said Dingomon.  
"You guys hurry up and true digivolve. I'll take care of the Darkmon that are already here," said Raxmon.  
Then Raxmon flew right through the roof of the building and Tai followed on his Jet Board. The humon saw the two of them, but so did the Darkmon. They looked at Tai and Agumon then began to fly straight towards them firing lasers at them! Tai and Raxmon moved around in the air dodging. Then Raxmon crossed his arms placed them in front if his face...  
"You guys have only seen stage one to the Flaming Quake," said Agumon. " Now here's stage two! Flaming Quake!" suddenly the other digidestened saw explosion of red light from in side the room they were in. the humon were still watching from the ground and few of them were a little seared. Then suddenly a dark hole began to open in the sky and out came flying Darkmon they weren't there to say hi...  
"Tai explain to these people what they should be doing at a time like this will you. I've got a party to get to," commanded Raxmon.  
"Yeah sure," agreed Tai. He flew down towards the people and hovered over them well Raxmon took care of the Darkmon...  
"Listen up everyone my name is Tai Kamiya leader of a team called the digidestened. I've come to your world by the request of Mr. Cayne," explained Tai out load.  
"He is a friend of the Gennai clan. Listen to him?" asked a Humon.  
"You need to leave the village and go into the forest two of my friends will come and protect you until this battle is over," ordered Tai. After that all the humon in the streets began to go to the back of the village away from the battle and out into the forest. After they were all out Tai flew over to the building with his friends in it, "Hey you guys hurry up and true digivolve Raxmon can't hold off these Darkmon forever. Catherine Sora you guys go out to the forest and keep an eye on the humon the rest of use will take care of Dieconesmon's army,"  
"Right!" agreed everyone. They all then took their D, Tries and aimed them at their digimon.  
"Ok Veemon let's get going," ordered Davis.  
"Veemon true digivolve to...MAGNORAMON,"  
"Gabumon true digivolve to...TIGERWOLFMON,"  
"Patamon true digivolve to...PAGONESTMON,"  
"Biyomon true digivolve to...FALCONMON,"  
"Gomamon true digivolve to...ZODRAMON,"  
"Tentomon true digivolve to...PRAYMON,"  
"Gatomon true digivolve to...CATALESSMON,"  
"Betamon true digivolve...TRUESEARAMON,"  
"Terriermon true digivolve to...SKYCALLAMON,"  
"Dingomon true digivolve to...DANRINGOMON,"  
"Voxmon true digivolve to...FOXWOLFMON,"  
"Cheemon true digivolve to...PANCHEETAMON,"  
"Komodomon true digivolve to...DRAGONMON,"  
"Kualamon true digivolve to...KAGAROOMON,"  
"Hawkmon true digivolve to...TRUESHURIEMON,"  
"Armadillomon true digivolve to...TRUEDIGMON,"  
"Palmon true digivolve to...GARDENRAMON,"  
"Wormmon true digivolve to...TRUESTINGMON,"  
After that the digimon all busted out of the building. Sora, Catherine and their digimon, Falconmon and Pancheetamon hadn't over to the forest where the humon were. Well the other digimon and digidestened began fighting the Darkmon that had already arrived.  
"It's about time you guys got here," said Raxmon dodging a Darkmon's attack, "Mind telling me what took so long?"  
"We thought we'd let you have all the fun for a while," replied Magnoramon.  
"Oh your to kind," replied Raxmon.  
"I hate to interrupt you boys, but we've got a little problem," said Gardanramon flying up to them and pointing too the at the dark hole in the sky.  
Darkmon began flying out the dark hole, but then five black balls came out after them. The Darkmon landed on the ground, but the digidestened stood their ground and waited. The five dark balls landed on top of a building...  
"Well, well if isn't little Joe Kido,"  
"That voice I know that voice," yelled Joe, "Your Etemon,"  
"Give the boy big prize for that smart deduction," replied Etemon appearing. An overgrown monkey appeared, but with a black coat on and a dark ring around his tail.  
"But how came that be I remember killing you a long ago?" asked Zodramon confusedly.  
"What you killed my little ninja boy was nothing, but a clone, copy. I'm the real Etemon and allow me to introduce you to my family," replied Etemon. The other four black balls began to appear as Etemon called them off, "First up is that witch of darkness and goddess to spiders everywhere, Archnemon," then a lady with white hair and dark hat white spider webs on it wearing a dark dress appeared...  
"Hello Ken I hear you and your friends gave my clone a lot trouble," said Archnemon.  
"Next on the list is the little wooden brat, Puppetmon," said Etemon. A wooden boy one-foot bigger then Cody and holding a hummer appeared.  
"You guys may defeated my clone, but now the real fun is about to begin," said Puppetmon.  
"And here's that vampire of terror and master of bats my second big brother, Myotismon," said Etemon. A man with a cape wearing a dark suit and red mask appeared...  
"You foolish digidestened. If you thought my clone was hard to beat then wait until you see the original item," said Myotismon.  
"And last but not last that clown of disaster my first big brother, Piedmon," said Etemon.  
"So digidestened we meet again," said Piedmon, "Oh and Ken your brother says he's sorry he couldn't make it, but not to worry you'll see him again real soon and brain and Justin say the same thing for Tai and Davis,"  
"I can't believe this you mean to tell me that all we defeated were clones of you guys and your relayed, but how's that possible?" asked Izzy shockingly.  
"Because I created them,"  
"What was that?" asked Truesearamon.  
"That's Dieconesmon!" yelled Tai and Davis angrily.  
Then suddenly a large dark figure with horns and shadowy body appeared with red eyes appeared...  
"Tai Kamiya and Davis Motomiya you two always have been able to sense out strong powers of evil ever since your training with Locata, but be aware that your little mind tricks want work on me," explained Dieconesmon.  



	22. The Shadow of Dieconesmon

Digital Rebellion Chapter 21  
The Shadow of Dieconesmon  
  
The digidestened were in Talcato Village the home of the humon. They had managed to get all the people into the forest and out of the village because there were Darkmon already in the city. Too many for them to do battle so their digimon had true digivolved for the second time and Tai ordered Sora, Catherine and their digimon to go out into the forest and protect the humon there, after they left. The other digidestened had found out that Piedmon wasn't the only one of their old enemies to returned. It turned out that their theory about some of their enemies being back was true. Myotismon, Archnemon, Etemon and Puppetmon had also returned and that they were all relayed so how. Then a few minutes after that the digidestened had finally came face to face with their true enemy, Dieconesmon or did they...  
***********************************************************  
"So your Dieconesmon, huh?" asked Tai coldly, "You don't look so tough to me,"  
"What!" yelled all the digidestened except Davis?  
"If you're so strong why didn't you just come out and fight us your self instead of sending Brian and Justin to do your dirty work?" asked Davis.  
"Those boys have a lot of sprite," said Etemon standing on a roof along his brothers and sister.  
"And a lot of mouth as well," said Archnemon.  
"Come now Tai, Davis," yelled Piedmon, "You don't really think you can beat Dieconesmon the lord and master of darkness,"  
"Maybe we can..." replied Davis coldly with a cold look his eye.  
"And Maybe we can't, but he's gotta pay for all the things he's done," said Tai.  
"You boys are very amusing you always have been ever since you returned from your training in Hywall Valley, but I must admit your fighting skills are high and seem to get batter with every battle you fight. I can see now why those insects behind you are so loyal to you Tai and why none of them ever complain about your discussions. You're just a perfect leader aren't you? You never seem to make a mistake," said Dieconesmon, "But this time your mistake was coming back to Wiscalla to try and save the humon and destroy me in the process. Tell me Tai, Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, what makes you so sure that you can defeat me when I was the one who created all of your enemies. I was the one who changed the ageing rate of humans and I was the one who made the time flow of the digital world equal to that of the world," explained Dieconesmon in dark voice.  
Tai and Davis stared at Dieconesmon angrily with cold eyes. Their eyes were locked on to the monster who had killed so many of their people and had changed their once beautiful home into a complete waste land. Their friends stared at them confusingly wondering what they were going to say...  
"Is that all?" asked Tai and Davis coldly.  
"Huh!" said all of the digidestened.  
"Is it just me or did anyone else hear them is that" asked Jason shocking  
"That what they said all right," said Kaglaroomon.  
"Being so powerful I thought you'd be able to do a lot then just all that you mentioned," said Davis.  
"If your so powerful why don't prove it and we'll see just how powerful you really are," said Tai.  
Tai and Davis's friends stared at them shockingly...  
"Hey Tai have you and Davis gone nuts are something?" asked Matt.  
"No Matt they haven't," replied Rexmon. He flew up next to Tai, "Infect you can fight me as well. Like Tai and Davis I'm curious too know why someone so powerful as your self would let us rescue the humans with barely any trouble at all,"  
Then Magnoramon flew up next to Davis...  
"Count me into," said Magnoramon, "I want to see just how powerful you really are,"  
"Is it just me are have those guys gone nuts?" asked Eric, "They've heard what Dieconesmon can do and has already done and their still not afraid of him,"  
"Tai and Davis know something we don't," said Catalessmon.  
"Huh?" replied everyone.  
Dieconesmon was silent as he stared at Tai and Davis hovering in the air on their Jet Boards. He looked at them and noticed how they stood completely still not making one move, but if he were to try and attack it seemed as if they know when and how he was going too. He felt as if they were reading his mind. He then looked into their eyes and saw a glow an orange light in them return to normal. He was still as if he were afraid of something inside of them...  
'So after all these years this is where you've been hiding your power, Tairow. For years I wondered if they were the ones you had chosen and for a long time I wonder why you chose them. I had watched them as they grew and saw that they were nothing like you. Their hearts were warm and full of the things that I hate the most the things that light gathers its strength from. They were not like you at all. The look in their eyes was nothing like the look in your eyes. Their eyes were plain and normal they were nothing, but the eyes of mortal beings. Now I see they've been holding your power even before Tai first saw a digimon. You were always with weren't you and I know you're with them even now. I know that if I were to fight them I would lose, but hear this Tairow. I will never die!' thought Dieconesmon, "Storms of Darkness!"  
"Everyone get out of here he's about to attack!" warned Tai, "Davis, Raxmon, Magnoramon you two are with me let's take this so call lord of darkness down. The rest of you make sure the humon get to Kaloga safely,'  
Tai, Raxmon, Davis and Magnoramon then flew at Dieconesmon then suddenly black clouds began to appear over the village and bolts of black lighting began striking each making the sound of thunder as they flashed in the sky.   
"Hey guys I think we'd better follow orders and get out of here," suggested Victor.  
"I agree, let's go," said Yolei.  
They all turned around and began head towards the forest, but then were blocked of by an army of Darkmon.  
"I'm sorry, but you're not going anywhere!" yelled Piedmon flying over them and then leading in front of the Darkmon. Then Myotismon leaded next to him...  
"I'm afraid we can't let you leave until the big show is over," laughed Myotismon.  
"Get out of are way clown boy are all I'll cut the mask of yours right off your face,' treated Matt.  
"Oh no he's going cut of mask oh what will I do," laughed Piedmon, "Like I'm really afraid of a human being,"  
"I'm not going to tell you again get out of our way," repeated Matt angrily.  
"I'm sorry, but your request can be fulfilled," said Archnemon from on top of a near by building.  
"Then will just have to make you let us through," yelled Foxwolfmon jumping on top of the building that Archnemon was on.  
"I've defeated your clone now Etemon..." said Zodramon, "Now I will destroy the real thing,"  
"Do really think you can defeat ninja boy. Alright then I'll take you on," replied Etemon.  
"Foxwolfmon do you really think you can defeat me?" asked Archnemon  
"Why don't we find out," said Foxwolfmon.  
"You fools really think you can defeat us in a battle you're just as crazy as your friends Tai and Davis," laughed Piedmon.  
"I've had just about enough of you, Piedmon," yelled Gabumon, "Blizzard Strike,"  
Suddenly needles of Ice began to shout out from Gabumon's fur hitting Piedmon. Piedmon blocked the attack then jumped into the air...  
"Dark Sword," yelled Piedmon throwing a black sword at Gabumon. Gabumon jumped into the air and onto a building.  
"Blizzard Strike," yelled Gabumon attacking again.  
"Gardanramon we need to get rid of those Darkmon if we're going to fight these guys, try that new attack of yours Nature's Light," said Patamon.  
"I'm on it," replied Gardanramon beginning to fly into the air.  
"Sorry fairy girl you're not going anywhere," yelled Puppetmon, "Dark Knives," Puppetmon aim his hummer and at Gardanramon and fired knives of dark energy. The Knives hit Gardanramon and she fell towards the ground badly hurt Then Myotismon jumped into the aim, grabbed both ends of his cape...  
"Nightmare Claw," yelled Myotismon. A claw made of dark energy began fall towards the badly wreaked Gardanramon.  
"Gardanramon No!" yelled Mimi.  
"Thunder Cut," yelled Praymon cutting off the attack, "There is no honor in attacking your enemy when they are already badly hurt, Myotismon,"  
"Like care about honor, Crimson Lighting," replied Myotismon. He fired a Spire of red light at Praymon. Praymon knocked it away then stared at Myotismon.  
"I care about honor Myotismon and those who fight and attack helpless victims are nothing, but weak warriors. Because of your crime you must be punished," explained Praymon. Then suddenly two swords appeared in his hands. He crossed themthen placed them front of his face then aimed the swords towards the ground, "Thundering Earth!" Then the ground began to shack followed by rays of green light coming up from the ground...  
"Hey what's with the light show and earthquake?" asked Etemon!  
"It's the third attack of nature!" yelled Archnemon, "Just don't stand there you mindless Darkmon attack them before your all destroy!"  
The darkmon rushed at the digidestened. The digidestened stood their ground and got ready to fight when the rays of light flashed. When the light cleared there were no darkmon to be seen only the digidestened, their digimon, Piedmon and his brothers and sister. What just happened where'd all of our Darkmon go?" asked Puppetmon shockingly.  
"They were destroy you by Praymon's attack, but how'd he get that attack it's impossible," yelled Piedmon.  
Then suddenly black lighting bolts began to strike the ground furiously...  
"I say forget about this battle and get out of this village and into the forest!" suggested Jason dodging a light bolt.  
"That won't work,"  
Then suddenly Sora and Catherine came flying up on their Jet Boards...  
"What do you mean Catherine?" asked Yolei.  
"We already sent the humon to Kaloga, but going into the forest to get away from the lighting won't work...uh...the lighting's...uh...everywhere including the forest," explained Catherine dodging black lighting bolts.  
"Then are only chance...uh...of surviving is...to hide inside one of those buildings," suggested Izzy.  
"But what if...uh...the lighting destroys the building or it...caves in on us?" asked Skycallamon dodging a light bolt.  
"It's better then...uh...staying out here," replied Truedigmon.  
"I'm with him...uh...him we'd have a better chance for...uh...survival if we were in a building, but to do that we'd need to dedigivolve," agreed Trueshuriemon.  
"Fine by me," yelled Dragonmon dedigivolveing back into Komodomon. The rest of the digimon did the same. Then they ran inside the nearest building...  
"Those kids have a...ah...good idea. Cause it looks like father isn't worrying about our survival at all," said Archnemon dodging the lighting.  
"Then let's get in...uh...to one of these building before were killed by are own power," yelled Puppetmon. Then he and the other evil digimon ran into a building. The digidestened were in a building across from Piedmon and the others.  
Meanwhile the battle between Dieconesmon and Tai, Davis, and their digimon had gotten more intense. Dieconesmon had caused the dark clouds above them to have black lighting blots to strike the ground hoping to hurt Tai and Davis. He fired black balls of energy at them and the two boys dodged them trying their best not to get hit and dodge the light at the same time.  
"Repent your sins through death...Rain of the dead!" yelled Dieconesmon. Then suddenly blood began to fall from the sky, "You will die in a in this storm a dark light and bloody rain,"  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but we plan on leaving here after destroying you," replied Raxmon, "Volcanic Blast,"  
"Magma Cannon," yelled Magnoramon.  
Two firry beams of light flew towards Dieconesmon hitting his body and causing a large piece of it to fall off it to fall off.  
"Hey Davis did you see that?" asked Tai.  
"Yeah," replied Davis.  
"So what do you say we cut off a bit more?" asked Tai with a cruel smile.  
"Fine with me," agreed Davis.  
The two of them flew towards the lower part of Dieconesmon's shadowy body, but Dieconesmon was not about to let them get any closer then they already were...  
"Spite wave!" yelled Dieconesmon. He fire dark waves of energy at the two boys. Tai and Davis placed their swords in front of them salves and blacked his assault, but were pushed back by each a wave that hit their swords. When the waves stopped they tried again, but Dieconesmon used his attack again to keeping them away. Meanwhile the other digidestened were watching the battle from the building they were in. The building had a second floor with a window they could look out of...  
"Man that battle's getting more intense by the second. First Raxmon and Magnoramon cut piece of Dieconesmon off and Tai and Davis keep trying to attack him, but Dieconesmon not letting them get close enough," said Wallace.  
"Why does he keep doing that?" asked Terriermon.  
"Dieconesmon is afraid," said Tentomon who was sitting in the back of the room.  
Everyone looked back at him confusingly...  
"What do you mean Tentomon?" asked Kuala hanging on Eric's shoulder.  
"Dieconesmon is afraid of Tai and Davis as if he knew something about them that we didn't," explained Tentomon, "Because of this fear he has decided that if he will die then he will take Tai and Davis with him,"  
"I hate interrupt you Tentomon, but does anyone else noticed that the roof is beginning to dissolve!" panicked Mimi.  
They all looked up and saw the roof slowly melting away...  
"That rain isn't just it's just blood it's acid too oh man this is bad and there's no where can run. We can't even use a portal because there's something blocking the signal," said Ken frighteningly.  
Then suddenly the hole in the roof became big enough that the black lighting began to strike in side of the room!  
"This isn't looking to good guys," panicked Joe, "If that roof melts all the way were toast,"  
"Our uniforms will protect us, but there's only so much damage we they can take," said Izzy.  
"I'll stop it,' said Palmon who was lying on the floor in a weak voice.  
"Palmon what are you going to do?" asked Patamon, "You can't use yoru attack you too hurt,"  
"Trees around the village...please listen to plea," said Palmon, "Natures Light," Then suddenly the digidestened found them salves surround by a cube of a yellow light," this shield will protect us, but I don't know how long it will hold out,"  
"What do we do when it gives way mate?" asked Jason.  
"What else we wait and die cause there's nowhere to run and we can't use the portal," said Gomamon.  
"I hope Tai's ok out there," said Sora sadly. Everyone looked at Sora's sad face sadly, 'Please stay alive Tai, I Don't want to die. I need you the people need you,'  
Meanwhile back with the battle. As acid continued to fall Tai and Davis continued to try and attack Dieconesmon...  
"You fools I know your uniforms will began to melt like everything else in this village if you continue to fight me like this," yelled Dieconesmon.  
"Like we care!" replied Davis coldly.  
"As long as we take you down with us we don't care if we die are not," said Tai.  
They continued to fight Dieconesmon, but Dieconesmon would not allow them to get any closer then they already were...  
"Tai attack when Magnoramon and I do," commanded Raxmon.  
"Got yah," replied Tai.  
"Volcanic Blast," yelled Raxmon.  
"Magma Cannon," yelled Magnoramon.  
Two firry beams of light flew towards Dieconesmon and as they did Tai and Davis flew along side of them until they were so close to Dieconesmon's body that they could touch it. The two beams of red light cut off another piece of Dieconesmon's shadow body and then Tai and Davis took their swords stab the dark load's body. Then flew upward towards the head of the monster...  
"WAVES OF DEATH!" yelled Dieconesmon. Dark waves energy began to fly out of Dieconesmon's skin hitting the two boys as they flew upward with their swords still stabbed inside of Dieconesmon's body.  
They continued to fly upward, but as they did their uniforms slowly began to melt away, then when they finally reach his head...  
"NOW DAVIS!" yelled Tai.  
They pulled their swords out of his skin and then raised them into the air over the head of the Dieconesmon. Then they brought them down and began to fall quickly towards the ground with their swords going down with them imprinting a large cut in Dieconesmon's body. They fell faster and faster until. Finally they hit ground hard each landing on a knee and their swords still in side of the monsters shadow body.  
Then suddenly the bloody rain stopped falling and the lighting stop striking. The digidestened had closed their eyes the moment their friends had started falling. When they opened them they saw that Piedmon and the others had also created a shield to protect them salves from the black lighting and bloody rain. They looked around and saw that everything was destroy except for figures on their knees and breathing deeply and two of them bleeding on the face, and arm. Sitting in front of pile of shadows slowly dissolving away...  
"What happened to the rain and lighting?" asked Voxmon confusingly.  
"It is over the battle is over and we have won," said Tentomon.  
"No!" yelled Archnemon looking the at four figures, "That's impossible. How could they have killed our father and still be living,"  
"This is some bad dream are something," yelled Puppetmon.  
"I'm afraid not puppet boy. That's your dad lying right there on that ground stone cold dead," laughed Dingomon  
"They didn't they actually didn't they killed Dieconesmon," laughed Eric.  
"The war is over we win," yelled Wormmon.  
The digidestened all cheered and laughed as they stared at the dark pile. They then all ran over to the four figures in front of the pile.  
"Alright you guys you didn't," yelled Gabumon.  
"Way to go," said Komodomon.  
"Are you ok Tai?" asked Sora worryingly. Helping Tai up...  
"Don't worry Sora I'll be fine after a days rest," replied Tai bleeding on the arm.  
"You ok Davis?" asked T.K help him up.  
"I'll be fine," replied Davis coldly bleeding a little on the face and bit on the arm.  
"But you bleeding," said Kari worryingly.  
"I'll be fine," replied Davis.  
"Man is that pile dark energy Dieconesmon?" asked Gomamon.  
"It was Dieconesmon," replied Veemon.  
"So this war's over finally and we have a chance for peace," said Hawkmon.  
"I'll say," agreed Armadillomon.  
"I still can't believe Dieconesmon is gone," said Cody.  
"Believe it Cody believe it," replied Agumon still on the ground badly injured.  
"Agumon your hurt," said Palmon.  
"But so are you," replied Agumon.  
"Compared to your wounds mine are just scratches," said Palmon smiling helping him up.  
They all helped their friends up off the ground and then stared at what used to be their biggest enemy ever with smiles as it continued to dissolve. Then suddenly they heard an evil laugh from behind them. They looked back and saw Piedmon laughing...  
"Hey clown face what's so funny?" asked Betamon.  
"You fools you should no better by now that the war is never over," laughed Piedmon.  
"What do you mean, brother?" asked Etemon.  
"Just look up and you'll see what I mean," replied Piedmon.  
They all looked and saw dark hole open up above them...  
"What's going on?" asked Patamon.  
"You foolish digidestened,"  
"Did you guys hear that?" asked Izzy in a frightened way.  
"Yeah I did," replied Matt.  
"Same here," said Mimi.  
The smile on everyone's faces went away...  
"But how he's suppose to be dead right now," said Hersheya.  
Then suddenly a figure with red eyes, white hair, a gold helm, and horns appeared in the dark hole...  
"Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya. I must admit you both are strong warriors with great skill, but I am afraid that the battle you have won changes nothing. The only thing you have defeated is my shadow and nothing more. I am as powerful as I am said to be. The reason I let you get away with your people is because I do not need them anymore and it is a waste of time and energy killing of off one by one. I am afraid that your war is not over yet, but you have not to worry about it. For this war is no longer any of your concern. All you are doing is getting into the middle of it. Because I have to intention of fighting you at all I give you two choices you can fight by may side in the up coming war or you can stay in your village and live you lives out in peace. I do not wish to fight with you, but if it ever comes to me doing that then I will destroy you and be aware of this digidestened I am the real Dieconesmon and I will never die!"  
Then his face was gone from the black hole...  
"Farwell Digidestened until next time. If there is a next time," laughed Piedmon. Then he and his dark family were gone as while. The digidestened stood where they were frighteningly...  
"I can't believe it he's still alive," said Ken.  
"And no doubt he's stronger then that shadow of his," said Victor.  
"Now what do we do?" asked Catherine.  
"We go back to base and rest up then decide from there," ordered Tai.  
They all agreed, opened portal and went through, but did not notice the large orange ball of light appearing in front of the pile of shadows after they left...  
"Dieconesmon from what the emerald of courage tells me darkness has no future is the dark ocean telling you differently? Perhaps now is the time for me have Natle tell my story,"  



	23. Times of Peace Destroy

Digital Rebellion Chapter 22  
Times of Peace Destroyed  
  
It has been one week since Tai and the digidestened brought the humon to Kaloga. It was the beginning of a new age as human and humon, two spices of people that have been unaware of each for years create a union and live there lives in peace with each other. A conical was formed made up of both humans and humon, and lead by Mr. Cayne and a man named Mr. Tolvanta.  
The digidestened however were still living together in their base. Because of the news that Dieconesmon was still be alive they had all decided that it would be best if they all stay at the base and waited for Tai's decision about weather to continue the rebellion or not...  
******************************************************  
It was dusk and Tai was in his room looking out over the forest, and as he did thoughts began to fill his head, thoughts about his important decision. A decision that he knows will affect the lives of everyone he knows and loves...  
'It's been one week and I still haven't decided on what to do. I know I should just end the rebellion and live my life in peace with family, with Sora and I don't want to fight by Dieconesmon's side. Then there's that General Baal. What if he comes back? We could end up in a war fighting against him and this Light Imperial Army,' thought Tai, 'Ever since we started the rebellion I've had no trouble coming up with decisions, but now I seem to be having some trouble. Part of me is saying let Dieconesmon do what he wants and another part of me is saying you can't let Dieconesmon do want he wants. It's so confusing,' thought Tai confusingly, 'I wonder what the leader of that first digidestened group would do,' Tai continued to star out of his window over the forest when suddenly there came a knock at the door "Come in,"  
"Tai there's something I need to talk to you about,"  
"Sora, is there something wrong?" asked Tai turning away from his window.  
Sora walked into the room and closed the door behind her...  
"Tai we've been fighting this rebellion for so long and now we know there's no reason for us to continue. We no longer need earth when we have a new world to live in. Dieconesmon doesn't even want us around anymore. He said he had no intention of fighting us. The rebellion is over Tai and there's no more reason for us to continue it when Dieconesmon said we we're just getting in the middle of a war coming up," explained Sora pointing her head to the ground.  
"But Sora just because we don't need earth anymore and that we don't need to continue the rebellion doesn't mean we can live in peace. Don't for get about General Baal. What if he comes back and sets Kaloga on fire again," replied tai  
"So what he if does," said Sora raising her head then pointing it back down to the floor beginning to cry, "You and Davis killed Dieconesmon's shadow and he was a digimon. So there's no doubt in my mind that you can defeat Baal. I love you Tai I want to always be with you, but for some reason you seem to be slipping away from me little by little. Sometimes I wonder if you even care about me anymore,"  
Tai looked at her for a while then walked up to her and raised her head with his finger. He looked at her and saw that she was...  
"Sora you know I love you I've just been having problems lately that's, but to tell you the truth I have been think about our relationship and I was going to ask you this after the rebellion, but like you said there's no reason to continue it,"  
"Tai," said Sora softly. Tai then whispered to ear and Sora eyes widened in shock. She looked at Tai with wet eyes and a smile.  
"Well?" asked Tai. Sora then nodded her head still smiling, "Now if you don't mind I still have a lot of things on my and I'd like to be alone for a while. So I'll see you at dinner, ok,"  
"Ok," agreed Sora.  
She then left the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the wall with her heads to her chest still smiling with wet eyes.  
"I can't believe it he finally asked me," said Sora to herself drying her eyes. Then suddenly Mimi noticed that she was crying a little and walked over to her to see what was wrong...  
"Hay Sora what's a matter?" asked Mimi.  
Sora looked, "He finally asked me, but we haven't set a date yet," replied Sora happily.  
"You mean Tai actually...I can't believe. He was probably just waiting for the right time to ask you," said Mimi with a smile.  
"Maybe Matt's the same way," suggested Sora.  
"Maybe," replied Mimi.  
"We'd better get dinner ready," said Sora.  
"I'll get Catherine to help you, don't forget I'm not much of cook," said Mimi.  
Then they walked off towards the balcony to call Catherine who was in the green house. Meanwhile somewhere in the forest near East Lake someone who has become a very valuable in to forest stands looking over the water singing, not knowing that she was being watched and listened to...  
"I had dream that I could fly. I can feel each moment as time goes by...we'd never be to far away. You would always be here I heard you say. I never thought...Thought that it would be our last good bye. I still can dream...that one day love will fall from the sky," Then suddenly a noise came from the bushes, "Who's there,"  
"Hey Palmon you ok?"  
"Oh Agumon yeah I'm fine," replied Palmon looking back over the water blushing a little  
Agumon walked up to her...  
"So was that you singing?" asked Agumon. Palmon nodded her head a little embarrassed, "Where'd you come up with a song like that,"  
"I was in the base one day and I heard Rena singing it," replied Palmon.  
"It sounds so sad," said Agumon walking up next to her.  
Palmon was silent for a while then...  
"Agumon do you think Tai's going to continue the rebellion?" asked Palmon.  
"I don't know if he is are if he isn't, but I'm pretty sure that he want," replied Agumon.  
"What makes you so sure?" asked Palmon.  
"Because there's no reason for us to continue. It would be completely meaningless to do it when Dieconesmon doesn't even want us around. After all the rebellion was started only to free the humans and we complete that mission," explained Agumon.  
"But what about that..." said Palmon?  
"You mean that General Baal?" asked Agumon.  
Palmon nodded her head; "There's just something strange about him. Something human or...even humon," said Palmon.  
"Your worried about the forest aren't you?" asked Agumon.  
Palmon nodded her head, "What if Baal comes back and tries to burn more then just the village this time, but the forest as while," said Palmon worryingly, "Agumon I don't want him to burn down the forest are the village,"  
"Hey it's ok," said Agumon touching her shoulder calming her down, "If he comes back I'll deal with him personally,"  
"Agumon," said Palmon softly. She moved closer to him.   
'Why does she always do this?' thought Agumon. He looked at Palmon who had laid her head against him, 'While at least I'm not the only digimon with this problem. I wonder what Gomamon's doing right now,'  
While Agumon stood at East Lake with Palmon, elsewhere in the forest near the river lied Gomamon under the shade of a cool tree...  
'Man do I love this spot it's always so quiet here and so easy to take nice long nap,' thought Gomamon happily then suddenly he felt as if someone was lying next to him. He raised his head and looked to his left, 'Cheemon why do you keep....'  
Then suddenly Cheemon raised her head...  
"Oh Gomamon I guess I woke you," said Cheemon.  
"It's ok," replied Gomamon sitting His fen tail stuck itself in the ground...  
Cheemon got up and walked over to him then sat down in next to him...  
"Now that the rebellion's over I can spend some more time with you," said Cheemon.  
"Doesn't it ever brother you that I'm a dog and you're a cat?" asked Gomamon.  
"No it doesn't," replied Cheemon with smile rubbing her head against his chest.  
"But what would the other animals think if they..." said Gomamon.  
"I don't care what they think as long as I can be with you every once in while," replied Cheemon.  
"But what if Gatomon..." said Gomamon.  
"Gatomon isn't worrying about me. We made a deal; I stay out of her business and she stays out of mine," replied Cheemon happily.  
"Cheemon sometimes I don't understand you," said Gomamon.  
"You will someday, but right just be quiet it's batter that way," replied Cheemon.   
Cheemon continued to rube her head against Gomamon's chest. Meanwhile back at the base in the room of a boy who's heart has become cold and yet warm in away sits in his window playing a flute and thinking of things he knows nothing about and with him a young girl who's only intention is to help him remember things that important to many people especially her...  
'So far my day has been going pretty good. I had nice picnic with T.K today and he still doesn't mind me spending time with Davis,' thought Kari, 'I love T.K and I love Davis, but sometimes I wonder of Davis loves me. T.K's already said he loves m, but Davis doesn't understand. Sometimes I wonder if ever understood what love really is. He doesn't even remember friendship or any of the good times that he's had with his friends,'  
Kari continued to listen to Davis play his flute when suddenly triangular shaped ships began to appear in the sky and Davis stopped playing...  
"Something's not right," said Davis.  
"What's going on Davis?" asked Kari.  
Then suddenly blazing balls of fire where shoot from the ships into the forest and the village and the base. As the balls hit the ground began to shack. Kari Davis fell out the window and on to the floor in his room. Davis got up off the floor and ran out his room. He jumped down the stairs where everyone else had gone. Kari followed after getting up off the ground. When she got down there she found all of her friends in the army room. The girls were getting first aid kits and the boys their weapons.  
"This has to be General Baal, mates," said Jason.  
"We should get to the village as soon as possible," suggested Catherine.  
"You girls take care of people who are hurt you can't fight in those dresses of your. The rest of us will take care of Baal's man," ordered Tai.  
Kari grabbed a first aid kit herself. Then Tai opened a portal and left for the village, but did not notice the bright ball of pink light appear behind...  
"General Baal, you have anger all of us digital wizards and so has Dieconesmon. It is because of this that we have no choice, but to destroy both darkness and the false light that you are loyal to. I will leave my part of his tale on their computer and Natle will tell them the rest of the story,"  



	24. Baal Strikes Back

Digital Rebellion Chapter 23  
Baal Strikes Back  
  
Kaloga was under attack by triangular shaped ships in the sky. People were running for their lives out into shelters they had built under ground for safety. There was almost no safe place anywhere at all as the fireballs hit forest and the village. The animals in the forest ran through the tree trying to escape the firry woods! Trees fell to the ground in flames; the sky had turned red because of the fire, and as for the digimon...  
"Agumon let me go I have save the animals,"  
"Palmon calm down if you go nuts like this then there's no way you can save the forest," replied Agumon. Agumon was holding Palmon who was trying to rush into the burning forest  
"But..." cried Palmon.  
"Listen what we need right now is that nature's light attack to put out the flames," said Agumon.  
Palmon looked at Agumon then Patamon and Biyomon showed...  
"Hey Agumon we really need that fairy right about now," said Patamon.  
"Biyomon, Patamon I need you to take care of Palmon until she gets high enough to use her nature's light attack. I'm going to try and get to the village to find Tai and true digivolve so that I can take out those ships," ordered Agumon.  
"Ok, don't worry we'll get her up there in one piece," said Biyomon.  
"You can court on us Agumon," said Patamon bravely.  
"Ok now get going," ordered Agumon letting Palmon go.  
Palmon looked at Agumon for a while then she, Patamon and Biyomon flew off.  
Agumon ran through the burning forest dodging the fireballs as they hit the ground. He used his flaming quake to put out some of the flames as he ran. Meanwhile in the village the digidestened were helping the people who were still in buildings and getting them to safety...  
"Get the people to the under ground slathers that were built," ordered Tai.  
The people in the village were all running through portals into slathers that were built just incase of emergency like this. The buildings burned and plants died in a firry death. Their once beautiful village was being destroyed in fire for the second time.  
"Hey Tai," yelled Matt  
"Yeah Matt?" replied Tai.  
"I just found out that there's still some people in the hospital. Ken, Eric, Joe, and Michael went in get them out, but the orphanage has the same the problem," explained Matt.  
"Then what are you standing here for let's go and get them out before it's to late!" yelled Tai shockingly.  
The two of them ran over to a large building that had a burning sign above it saying ORPHANAGE. Meanwhile in the hospital...  
"Someone help us please!"  
"Hang on I'll be there in moment," replied Ken.  
There was woman in a room holding a baby with a burning log above them about to fall. Ken ran over to her and help her up...  
"Stay close to me and you'll be fine," said Ken. He led the woman out room right when it collapsed. They had made it out just in time. Ken then opened a portal and the woman ran through. The portal closed and then Ken ran down the hallway he was in looking in every room making sure there weren't any more people in the building.  
'I'm surprised this building's still standing, but why would are these people doing this to us. We don't have anything that they want,' thought Ken running down the hall. He looked into a room and found a young girl so sacred that she couldn't move. He ran in and helped her up off the floor. He led out of the room and into the hallway where he opened another portal. The girl ran through followed by a man and woman who had been saved by Eric...  
"Where were those two?" asked Ken.  
"In the waiting room at end of the hall," replied Eric, "This has to be that Baal guys work,"  
"What makes you so sure it's not Dieconesmon?" asked Ken.  
"Because he doesn't want anything to do with us it's like he said he doesn't even want to bother us. Think about he said we could work for him or live our lives in peace," explained Eric.  
"But what do we have that Baal wants?" asked Ken, "He said he was from the light Imperial army the first time he was hear and that they were here for their queen, but there's no one in Kaloga who is queen unless...Eric where's Kari?"  
"She's in the slather helping the people who were hurt why?" asked Eric.  
"Because..." started Ken when suddenly.  
"Someone help me please the room is about collapse!"  
"I'll explain later. I'm gong over to the orphanage to help Tai and Matt. Joe and Michael already went over there, and you save that girl before it's to late,"  
"Right agreed Eric. Then Ken opened a portal and went through. Eric ran down the hall until he came to a room with a girl the same age as him in it. He looked at her shockingly and saw that there was a small circle glowing on her forehead. He then looked up and saw the room ready to collapse any minute. He ran into the room, grabbed the girl then jumped backwards to avoid a falling beam...  
"Are you ok?" asked Eric worryingly the girl had her head on his chest and raised it slowly.  
"Yes I am, thank you," replied the girl.  
Then Eric noticed that her forehead had stopped glowing...  
"Hey your forehead it's not glowing anymore," said Eric.  
"What do you mean?" replied the girl confused.  
Then suddenly the room began to collapse  
"Oh no!" panicked Eric. He took his D, Tri and aimed it at the floor. There wasn't anytime to think of where to go so he just said the first thing that came to his head, "Digital portal open location base," then a portal opened under the two of them and they fell through and portal closed right when the room collapsed...  
Meanwhile Tai, Matt, Joe, Ken, and Michael where helping the last of the kids in the orphanage...  
"That's the last of them," said Joe. "Now Ken what was it you were trying to say?" asked Joe.  
"When Baal came here the first time he was after some queen right well. If he servers light then whom do you think his queen could be or whom he thinks it is. The one who holds light is his target. He's after Kari," said Ken.  
"Kari's in the slather right now so she should be safe there," said Tai.  
Then suddenly Tai's D, Tri beeped. He took it from his side.  
"Hey Tai this is Wallace we got about thirty foot soldiers out and one General Baal,"  
"Ok T.K keep them busy we'll be there in a sec," said Tai. He then opened a portal, "Matt, Michael, Joe, your with me. Ken go to the slather and tell Kari I said not to leave there and call the digimon when you get there they should be some where in the forest trying to put out the fire,"  
After that they all took off. Meanwhile Agumon was still running through the forest and had been joined by Gabumon, Voxmon, Tentomon, Dingomon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Cheemon, Veemon, and Komodomon. They were running through the forest putting out as many flames as they could along the way. The fireballs had stopped falling and the ships were now dropping men into the forest...  
"Those strange ships are dropping men into our home, mates," said Dingomon.  
"Then will just have to do something about that want we," said Agumon  
"What do you mean?" asked Voxmon.  
"Let's take'em out," ordered Agumon, "Flaming Quake," Agumon jumped into the air and hit the ground with his fist causing red beams f light to come up from the ground putting out the some of fire and destroying some of the man.  
"Ice Howl!" said Gabumon.  
"Flame Bolt!" said Dingomon.  
"Ninja's Honor!" said Tentomon.  
"Fox Eye!" said Voxmon fire lasers from her eyes.  
"Tail Laser!" said Gatomon  
"Speed Claw!" said Cheemon.  
"Fen Disks!" said Gomamon  
They destroyed some of the man and put out some of the fire at the same time, but then suddenly the men from the ships in the sky started firing rays of white light back at them. The digimon all got behind a near by rock and the rays flew over them as they were fired...  
"These guys don't quit do they," said Komodomon.  
"Think we're going to need a little back up," said Veemon  
"I wonder what's taking Palmon so long to use her attack?" asked Agumon.  
Thinking of Palmon, she, Patamon and Biyomon were having some trouble of their own just trying to gain altitude...  
"If this is Baal's doing I think he remembers what Palmon can do," said Patamon. The ships were firing rays of white light at them trying to keep them away...  
"If Hawkmon were here I could destroy the ships the Eagle's Wings attack," said Biyomon, "That dumb bird always around when I don't want him. Now he's needed and he's no were to be found,"  
"Oh I wouldn't say that, and don't call me dumb,"  
"Hawkmon, it's about time you showed," said Biyomon dodging the white rays of light.  
"What do you want from me those ships wouldn't let me into the sky until they noticed you," said Hawkmon.  
"Stop your arguing and use that attack of yours. Once we get pass the ships we shouldn't have any more trouble," ordered Patamon. He then turned to Palmon who was flying behind him, "You ok back there, Palmon,"  
"Yes thank you for asking," replied Palmon.  
"Well you two get do your thing," ordered Patamon looking at Biyomon and Hawkmon.  
"OK," agreed Biyomon.  
"Eagle's Wings!" yelled Biyomon and Hawk. Flash of light in the shape of an eagle hit one of the ships and destroy it completely. They used the attack again and again until finally they were able to get higher then the ships. They flew higher and higher until the air began to get thinner.  
"The airs getting to be to thin I can't fly any higher," said Biyomon in a weak voice stopping in mid air.  
"My wings can only take me so far," said Hawkmon stopping.  
"Same here," said Patamon.  
"My wings can take me just a bit higher and thin air won't bother me as much as it will you," said Palmon. She flew higher into the sky until she could see the entire forest including the village still on fire and most of it burned to the ground, 'It will take me a while to gather enough energy to attack, but I know I can do it,' Palmon placed her hands near her chest and began to glow a yellow light.  
Meanwhile back in the village the Tai and the other boys were fighting of some of men in white armor while the girls were in a shelter that was built under the ground incase of this kind of emergency. They were helping take care people who were hurt the attack and many who were burned in the fire.  
"There it's going to ok," said Sora kindly bandaging up a young orphan boy.  
"I wonder why they're doing this to use what in the world do they want with us?" asked Mimi.  
"I don't know, but maybe the boys will get some answers," replied Catherine.  
Then suddenly a portal opened and Ken came through...  
"Ken what is it?" asked Yolei.  
"I don't have time to explain, but what you do Kari don't leave the shelter," ordered Ken.  
"But Ken why?" asked Kari.  
"Because..." started Ken when suddenly his D, Tri started to beep.  
"Ken this Victor watch out General Baal's..." said Victor then his single was cut off.  
"Baal's what?" asked Ken trying to cal him back. Then suddenly there was an explosion from above and a man with a bard in white armor with a bit of black appeared in the shelter with three man who each grabbed one parson in the shelter...  
"Well, well, well, It seems I finally found what I was looking for come to me, Kari are these children will be hurt very, very badly,"  
"Your, your General Baal," said Kari frighteningly.  
"Yes I am now come to me are I will be forced to have this human child killed along with this humon child," said General Baal.  
Kari was silent and frozen in fear then suddenly Kari heard a familiar voice.  
"Brother! Why are you doing this to our village? I thought light was kindest of the four powers,"  
"Cayne how are you brother still living with weak humon I see," said Baal.  
Everyone digidestened or otherwise was surprised by what they heard...  
"Mr. Cayne your relayed to General Baal, but how?" asked Ken.  
"I'll explain some other right now I what answers from my younger brother," replied Mr. Cayne.  
"Hah brother, I do not need to answer to you, but to the queen of light and that's all who I'll answer to now, Kari come to me unless you wish to see your village and the people you love destroyed before your very eyes," said Baal cruelly.  
Kari got up off the ground and began to walk over to General Baal...  
"Kari no," yelled Ms. Kamiya who being held back by some other people.  
When Kari got two feet away from General Baal he grabbed her arm tightly and the two men holding the children were thrown to the ground. Baal then looked at the sky and so a yellow star.  
"It looks like that overgrown fairy is about to use the second attack of nature," said Baal. He then looked at his brother Mr. Cayne and white ball of light appeared behind him, "I have to go now brother, but don't worry I'll take good care of Kari," then he backed up into the ball of while and vanished into thin air along with Kari and his two men.  
"Hey Tai come in," said Ken into his D, Tai.  
"What is it Ken?" replied Tai.  
"Baal got Kari and took off," said Ken.  
"What but how you were there watching her?" asked Tai angrily.  
"He had his man grab hold of two kids before I could do anything if Kari hadn't given her self up he would of killed them," explained Ken.  
"Ken tell me what's going to happen to my daughter?" asked Ms. Kamiya.  
"I don't know, but we'll find a way to get her back from where ever General Baal is," replied Ken.  
"Ken let me talk to Tai," said Mr. Cayne.  
"Yeah sure," agreed Ken handing him his D, Tri.  
"Tai this Mr. Cayne, I want to assure that General Baal want hurt Kari,"  
"But what does he want her for?" asked Tai.  
"I don't know yet, but if your planning on rescuing her then you'd all better had back to base and change into your uniforms. When you're ready, come back here and I'll tell you where you need to go," explained Mr. Cayne.  
"Ok, but..." started Tai when...  
"Hey Tai it's me Eric at the base I think there's something you and the others gotta see,"  
"We'll be there soon, but you mind telling what your doing back at base?" replied Tai.  
"I'll have to explain that later, but get to the base as soon as possible, ok," said Eric.  
Then suddenly yellow rays of light began to fall from the sky and put out the remaining fire and restore the village and forest to normal...  
"It looks like Palmon has everything under control and I'm sure the people will be ok with us for while. Right now we have to find a way to keep Baal out of our world and figure out how we can rescue Kari," said T.K.  
"OK then everyone meet back at base soon," ordered Tai.  
Then he opened a portal and they all went to the base and left. When they all got back to base they went into the control room where Eric was waiting...  
"So Eric what is it that you wanted us to see, mate?" asked Jason.  
"There's some kind of massage in Shires's memory bank," replied Eric.  
"Shires can you tell me who sent the massage?" asked Izzy sitting down in front of their computer.  
"The sender of this massage is unknown," replied Shires.  
"Is there a virus in the massage?" asked Izzy.  
"No viruses found," replied Shires.  
"Shires play the massage through," ordered Tai.  
"Yes Tai," agreed Shires.  
Then suddenly an image of girl in white dress with the symbol of a crest on it appeared behind them...  
"Who is that?" asked Yolei.  
"I don't know, but she has the crest of love on her dress," said Joe.  
Then the image began to speak...  
"Hello digidestened my name is Lora. The digital wizard of Love,"  



End file.
